The Group Chat Fic
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack has made a group chat with Mark, Anti, Wilford, Brendon, Dallon, Ryan, Spencer, Dark, Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Frank, Pete, Patrick, Dan, Phil, Felix, Josh, and Tyler who are his friends on his street. High school au Septiplier, Joshler, Brallon, ferard, etc. mentions of mental issues, rape, alcohol problems, bullying, mind trauma, eating, fights, etc. read at risk! Stay safe xoxo
1. Chapter 1

I always love reading group chats so here I am writing one... They will probably be real paragraphs later on... Um slow updating probably I'm guessing anyways. Eat some food, get some rest, you still need to change the world- your friend Reagan

Jack has added Marky, Anteater, sirdarkofiplier, Ty, and Jish to the chat

Jack: Suhhh

sirdarkofiplier: wtf is this

Jack: fucking lit that's what

Marky: I'm in algebra hold on

Marky: shit my teacher is lookin at meh...

sirdarkofiplier: ILL DISTRACT HER!

Jack: what's happening?

Marky: umm... Dark... Put the chair down

Ty: hey

Ty: why is no one talkin now

Jish: Mark did you fucking see that!

Marky: YES DARK FUCKING BROKE THE DAMN WINDOW

Jack: for real?

Jish: algebra is lit

sirdarkofiplier: I'm in the principles... She is so fucking short... Could squish her like a grape

Jack: I'm in AT right now... I can text all I fucking want

Marky: I'm still in algebra but we stopped because SOMEBODY *wink* BROKE THE FUCKING WINDOW

sirdarkofiplier: Fuck this silent lunch... I was expecting to be suspended...

Anteater: guys what TF is this shit

Jack has changed his name to Jacksmack

Jacksmack: why aren't ya in school Anti?

Anteater: Well cause I'm dying my hair

Marky: seriously?

Jish: Tyyyylerrrrrrrrr

Jish: Tyler Joseph

Jish: TYLER FUCKING JOSEPH

Jish: IM COMING INTO YOUR AT IF YOU DON'T ANSWER

Jish: that's it... I'm runnin down the hall!

Tyler: BABE GET OUT

sirdarkofiplier: yall r so cute together

Jish: Shuddup

Jacksmack: Awww

Marky: CAAAAAN YOU FEEEEL THE

Anteater: SLUTS TONIGHT! PROBABLY BC THEY ARE SLUTS AND R IN BED WITH YOU RN!

Marky:...

sirdarkofiplier:...

Jacksmack:...

Ty:...

Jish:...

Anteater:...

sirdarkofiplier has added breadbin and dally

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here

Dally: Who is anteater?

Anteater: me bitch

Jacksmack: Anti...

Dally: Babe what the fuck r u doin?

Breadbin: welp the teacher isn't here yet so I'm writing "Suck my dick Felicia" on the board in Sharpie

Marky: Send a photo or else it ain't real

Breadbin has sent a photo

Marky: that fancy ass font tho

Jish: Dannnng

Breadbin: Omg I have sharpie on my skirt shit

Dally: it's fine babe you look great

Breadbin: NO SHE WILL NO ITS ME DUMBFUCK

sirdarkofiplier: gimme the sharpie

Breadbin: Y

sirdarkofiplier: Well you have like... A relatively good image... I don't...

Breadbin: um ok here

Breadbin: did you just... Did you just scribble pink sharpie all over your shirt...

sirdarkofiplier: yessss

Jish: I have that class next... History will be interesting...

Jacksmack: YALL ARE BLOWING UP MY PHONE!

Marky: FUCKING FIGHT ME KDNAB FSQBDK,FLVM

Dally: I have work... See ya

(Ended conversation 4:26 pm)

Jacksmack: baaaaaabeeeee

Marky: whaaaaaaattt

Jacksmack: THERE IS A FUCKING DUCK IN MY HOUSE

Marky: what...

Jacksmack has added A FUCKING DUCK to the chat

A FUCKING DUCK: suhhhh

sirdarkofiplier: who r u workin for... -_-

A FUCKING DUCK:...

sirdarkofiplier:...

Marky:...

Jacksmack changed hi his name to jacky

Jacky: why is this happening...

A FUCKING DUCK left the chat

Anteater: Sup mother fuckers

Anteater: I'm eating a sandwich

Marky: I'm eating your twin

Anteater: wHAT THE FUCK MARK AND JACK

Jacky: he isn't even joking tbh

Anteater: sluts

Marky: like you've never made that joke but with dark

sirdarkofiplier: I would like to be out of this plz...

Anteater: I'm straight dumb fuck

Marky: no you mother fucking aren't

Jacky: You're totally with Dark

sirdarkofiplier: I'm straight too

Jish: You're homosexual dumbass

sirdarkofiplier: I'm gunna kill you Joshua

sirdarkofiplier: You do realize we're neighbor's right...

Jish: shit shit SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

Ty: sure Jish... mess with the kid who's siko with a criminal record

Jish: TYLER COME OVER JESUS CHIRST PLZ IM SCARED

Breadbin: the bin of wheat is here...Josh is screwed

(Ended 3:46 pm)

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here

Breadbin: Jish how's your eye?

Jish: fucking swollen

sirdarkofiplier: How's your wrist?

Jish: FUCKING SPRAINED THANKS

Marky: welp...

Breadbin: Welp...

Jish: Ty tried...

sirdarkofiplier: And how the fuck did that help? Now he has a concussion...

Anteater has added Stache to the chat

Stache: Oi

sirdarkofiplier: Ew you...

Stache: Mark why r u locked in our room?

Stache: Mark... We share a room lemmi in

Marky: I'm ignoring u

sirdarkofiplier: I have my own room sluts

Jacky: Ya know... I would die if I was a triplet

sirdarkofiplier: Me 2

Stache:...

Marky:...

Marky: Well fuck you

Jish: Wait Mark you're a triplet!

Marky: no shit Sherlock

Jacky: Babeeeee

Marky: yes

Jacky: How come you share a room but you're the oldest?

sirdarkofiplier: I'm the youngest lol

Marky: Well cause Dark is waayyyy more commanding

Jish: wut

sirdarkofiplier: It was Mark's room... I took it

sirdarkofiplier has sent a photo

Jacky: is that a fucking dog or bear...

Stache: YOU BOUGHT A DAMN DOG

Marky: dibs on telling mom!

sirdarkofiplier: his name is fork

Breadbin: the bin of wheat is here again...

Breadbin: Aww who's doggo

sirdarkofiplier: FORK

Breadbin: okay then

Anteater: Wtf I wanna touch it

sirdarkofiplier: then come over and touch my fork

sirdarkofiplier: THAT SOUNDS SO FUCKING WRONG

(Ended 11:38 pm)

Anteater: It's the Devils hour -_-

Ty: stfu

Anteater: fight me

Ty: Alright then come at meh Brah

Anteater: let's face it I would win tbh

Ty: nah u short

Anteater: Well my boyfriend beat the shite outta both y'all

Ty: FINALLY

Jish: WOOOO

Anteater: sHIT

Marky: AHHHHHHHHHH

Jacky: SKBEQKNQGDBDJRMSKANAL

Anteater:*shoots self in head*

Breadbin: the bin of wheat is here

Breadbin: ANTI YASSSSS

sirdarkofiplier: Ehhh I knew It'd come out

Anteater: so you're not mad?

sirdarkofiplier: Nah babe u good it's kewl

Marky: where even r u dark

sirdarkofiplier: Anti's room y

Marky: slut

Dally: Suhhhh

Breadbin: Where r u?

Dally: work

Anteater: how even old r u

Dally: 22

Breadbin: and I'm 18

Marky: four year difference nice

Breadbin: Shuddup we're the same age

Marky: I'm aware

Jacky: we are only a one year difference unlike u

Dally: ur just jealous of my job skills

Breadbin- u work at a record store

sirdarkofiplier- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Stache- Dark u work at the fucking Pizza Hut

sirdarkofiplier- U work at the ice cream thing across the high school

Jacky: stfu I work there too

Marky: I WORK AT THE PLAY SCHOOL

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is back

Breadbin: This convo is going no where

(Ended 6:23 pm)

Breadbin: guys

Breadbin: guys I'm scared

Breadbin: I'm sorry it's late but plz answer

Breadbin: GUYSS I NEED HELP

sirdarkofiplier: yees?

Breadbin: My families coming over tomorrow night and they don't know about my Fashion sense!

sirdarkofiplier: What's so bad about it?

Breadbin: I WEAR WOMENS CLOTHES

sirdarkofiplier: But why is that bad? Your nails match your fucking skirt it's perfect... How do you even paint your nails you like need to do mine for me. AND HOW DO YOU RUN IN HEELS! I mean you look better in a dress than most girls these days damn. Oh btw your hair is like majestic too

Breadbin: I don't think you know how much that means to me omg

Jacky: I'm crying rn

Jacky: I don't even care it's two in the fucking morning I'm like sobbing

Jacky: that's so sweet

Jish: IM DYING THATS ADORABLE

Jish: IM FRICKIN DYING

Jish: Rip jishwa

sirdarkofiplier: But srsly can u paint my nails for me on Monday?

Breadbin: fuck yes what color and pattern?

sirdarkofiplier: Ummm what do u have?

Breadbin: Everything...

sirdarkofiplier: Surprise me but I want guaranteed purple

Breadbin: I'm making fishes on your nails

sirdarkofiplier: PURPLE FISHES

Jish: IM STILL DYING

sirdarkofiplier has changed his name to fishnails

fishnails: you never said the bin of wheat is here

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here

fishnails: better

(Ended 2:12 am)

Breadbin: I need support asap get over here plz

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here

Jacky: ok

Marky: I'll come

Anteater: I'm in your fridge anyways

fishnails: I'll be there in three mins with pizza

Jish: me and Tyler are gunna be a bit late we are in a meeting with a record label but we will be there asap

Ty: ^ yees

Dally: I'm here already lol

Stache: I'm coming with ice cream

Jacky: Shit I'm bringing rocky road

Stache: BREADBIN WHAT FLAVOR

Breadbin: Umm strawberry

Breadbin: And cotton candy

Breadbin: And cookie dough

fishnails: and maple... Don't fucking forget maple... -_-

Stache: got it chill

Marky: isn't it ironic how the only thing we have in common is some looks and ice cream

Anteater: why don't you have any booze

Breadbin: I'm 18 Anti

Anteater: IM 17 AND IVE BEEN DRUNK LIKE TEN TIMES

Jish: We are here

Ty: Hello

Ty: Nice house

Ty: hello Anti

Anteater: hello Tyler Joseph

Stache: me and jackaboy r here when r ur folks comin

Breadbin: an hour

Dally: We will be fine though

Breadbin: they don't know I'm gay either

Dally: It's okay babe if they don't like it they can leave

fishnails: I've got pizza and clothes that you can wear hello

Breadbin: You are a fucking life savor damn

Breadbin: What r the clothes?

fishnails: I've got a few band shirts and a regular button up thing with regular jeans and sneakers

Breadbin: What bands?

fishnails: disturbed, Frank Sinatra, and a grey shirt that has Panic! At the Disco in sharpie on it

Breadbin: what's panic! at the disco

fishnails: I dunno

Breadbin: I like it I'll use that one thanks

Jacky: everyone's here!

Dally: Let's just all eat pizza and ice cream and forget our worries until they are at the door and u all jump Out of the window

Breadbin has added Ryguy to the chat

Ryguy: hey who r these guys?

(Ended 5:21 pm)


	2. Chapter 2

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and queer

Dally: that went surprisingly well

Jish: How did it go?

Ty: Yeeaaa detailsssss

Breadbin: I told them I was gay... Dallon and I kissed, they where surprised but okay with it I was so scared I still am tho tbh I'm afraid they secretly hate me

Ty: what about your fashion?

Breadbin: I chickened out last minute...

fishnails: That's okay tho I'm proud of ya beebo

Dally: Ya it must be hard coming out to your folks after last time

Ty: Last time?

Breadbin: I told my mom my friend was gay and she forced me to not talk to him, haven't told them I still talk to him.

Ty: Who is the friend?

Ryguy: Thiss guyyyyyyyy

Ty: Oh lol hi I'm Tyler Joseph

Jish: im josh dun

Ty: Ong on Friday we got our play

Jish: Oh cool what's it about

Ty: Idk all I've read is one part of a line

Jish: well... What's that one line... Lol

Ty: Twenty Øne Piløts

Jish: |-/ jhtvwqvi

Ty: what's that?

Jish: I dunno tbh just dropped my phone screen down and that happened.

Ty: this is why I love you

Jish: huh?

Ty: OUR BAND CAN BE TWENTY ØNE PILØTS!

Jish: I fucking love you

Ty: |-/

(Ended 4:23 am)

Dally: It's Monday

Dally: Happy Monday

Jish: Thanks

Dally: Your welcome

fishnails: Beebo where is u

Breadbin: the bin of wheat is here and in the science lab

fishnails: Your doing my nails right?

Breadbin: I brought nail polish omg I thought you would chicken out last minute

Marky: Dude do mine too!

Jacky: me me me me!

Anteater: I want fucking boss nails

Breadbin: Omg this is amazing

Jish: I really secretly want my nails done too I'm coming to the science lab

Ty: I want the Twenty Øne Piløts sign on my nails

(Ended 7:45 am)

Ryguy: Did I really miss the nails shit

Ryguy: Brendon I really want my nails done can u do mine in AT?

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and yes we all have our squad sign on our pinkies

Breadbin sent a image

Ryguy: FUCKING SQUAD GOALS EVERYONES PINKIES ARE IN A CIRCLE THATS TUMBLR WORTHY

fishnails: I have fucking salmons on my thumbs

fishnails: Lit af

Breadbin: Oh btw thanks for the Panic! At the Disco name

fishnails: Wut

fishnails: I gtg phones dyin

Breadbin: I'm making a band with Dallon, Ryan, and his friend Spencer

Breadbin added suSpencer to the chat

suSpencer: Suhh

Marky: guys wanna go to Pizza Hut after school?

suSpencer: Yes...

Marky: everyone meet up in Pizza Hut after school be there be square

(Ended 8:48 pm)

" What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Dark said laughing at the cashier wearing the standard uniform and a backwards hat. Everyone was there, Brendon, Dallon, Mark, Jack, Wilford, Anti, Spencer, Josh, and Tyler.

" I want pizza gimme a large cheese, pepperoni, and Meat lovers with a shit ton of buffalo wings, thanks and your buying it." Brendon said tapping his nice nails against the counter. Brendon and Dark had been friends forever, sense at least first grade.

" Okay that's fifty five even which is on me which means I get thirty fucking bucks next week for a check, choose a booth that can fit all y'all so I'd say go out to the back dining place and get a party table I'll write you a fake reservation." Dark said swiping his own credit card and typing into the register. He went back and everyone Sat down at a party table which had two seats left open. About twenty five minutes later they got the food and Dark joined them, kissing Anti before sitting down.

Brendon was wearing his Panic! At the Disco shirt with a darker blue skirt and black heels. They ate food and laughed, all of everyones worries faded away as a group of friends ate pizza and cause a loud ruckus.

Sry dis is short I'm trying to make this like SSM and frequently upload I gues... Lol idk tho bye loves, eat some food, sleep, calm yourselves down you could use a break! remember you still need to change the world :)


	3. Chapter 3

Breadbin: HELP

Breadbin: Aja wenddmdjdiwinyuhnyybfrvinrejc y to be the TF fvttvy ghouls huh trix

Breadbin: Hallallqqosksmd

Marky: HALLWAY NOW

Jacky: Shit guys out here!

Dally: IM COMING WHATS WRONG

Dally: FOR FUCKS SAKE WHATS HAPPENING

suSpencer: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON BITCHES

suSpencer: I'm finding it out either way...

Brendon was being thrown around by the volleyball team and slammed into the lockers, they tore at his clothes and hit him, he was sobbing trying to escape. Groups of kids watched and recorded the scene.

Jack, Wilford, Josh, and Tyler got there. First, shoving into the teams calling for help. There was blood on the floor in big drops, Brendon was freaking out, the boys echoing laughter filled the hall.

" Scream fag scream!" The leader Carlos sneered punching Brendon in the gut.

Dark, Anti and Mark ran up, Mark grabbing hold of two jocks and throwing them to the lockers. Mark also threw one Into Josh who punched him into Tyler who punched him in the gut, and Jack then kicked him to a wall. Anti smashing his body into three jocks and socking one in the gut. Wilford kicked one into another, who landed his head on a pole. Wilford punched another one across the face while Dark kneed him in the back, a cracking noise heard. Dark punched a kid square in the jaw and shoved through the group. He reached Brendon and picked him up, he was kicked hard in his side. He plowed though the group and ran into the bathroom, Jack and Josh following while the rest kicked ass. Spencer came in from the music room and automatically put a jock in a head lock and threw him over his shoulder. A group of guys followed but as soon as Brendon was safe with Jack Dark took a fucking knife out and stared right at the boys who walked in.

" Go." He snarled

Brendon was a mess, he was crying and sobbing his eyes out. He had a bloody nose and puffy scratches all over him, his nails where chipped and his hair a mess, his skirt ripped and shoes gone. Dark went outside, seconds later screams ran out in the halls.

" Say sorry, all of you, now!" Dark yelled holding a kid with a smashed nose and hand bent at a awkward angle.

" Let him go!" Mark yelled over the crowd.

" If ANY of you EVER touch ANY of my friends hell will break loose... Now, I need your *points to jock* shirt... Did I fucking stutter? Give me your shirt... Good now scatter before I kill all of you..." He growled slamming another kid into a locker. Knife slashing a kid named Carters cheek open.

fishnails: I have a shirt and am having Mark go home and get one of your skirts which one?

Breadbin: What shirt?

fishnails: Carter's jersey so red and black

Breadbin: Can I wear some of ur sweat pants?

fishnails: sure want them to match?

Breadbin: Yes

fishnails: Yes sir *salutes*

Breadbin: Thanks guys, I mean it. You are the best friends a dude could have, love you guys

Anteater: Luv u

fishnails: I LOVE YOU MORE BREAD

Anteater: No fuck that I love him more

Marky: I love how two men who are dating are fighting over which one loves another guy more

(Ended 11:14pm)

They walked into the classroom, Brendon with newly fixed hair a jersey with the number four on it, spray painted to say Panic! He had Dark's sweatpants on rolled up slightly so he could walk, and his own flat sneakers. Dark and Mark where in front of him, Josh and Tyler on the sides. That class they shared with five members of the team, including the jock they took the shirt from Carter.

" Nasty ass cheek what happened?" Josh asked Carter, to sweet to be innocent. Dark and Brendon snickered as they took their seats.

" Where did ya get that shirt? The nurses office?" Dark asked, raising a eyebrow smirking.

" Shut the fuck up!" Carter snarled. Brendon threw his pencil at Carter, hitting him right in the black eye. Carter hissed in pain and covered his face, looking to the teacher. Brendon straighten his shirt and looked forward as well. " Carter you aren't getting this back," Brendon whispered.

Carter's head whipped back over to him and he looked pissed at his jersey ruined. " Are you fucking kidding me?!" He growled standing up. Brendon went to stand but Josh pushed him back, Dark stood instead. " What?" He growled getting close to Carter. Dark was only like three or four inches taller, he was the tallest of all his siblings. He was almost six foot tall. Carter was only 5'10 himself, Wilford's height.

" You ruined my fucking jersey!" Carter sneered getting closer to Dark.

" You ruined his! And his clothes, nails, and let's not forget all the blood... Most of it was yours anyways!" Dark growled.

" Think you're so fucking tuff?" Carter asked.

" Yes." Dark answered honesty smirking. " Out of the two of us who has a knife in their boot?"

" Fight me!" Carter yelled, the entire class quieted.

Breadbin: Yo Anti get in maths now! Dark and Carter!

Anteater: Sheet! Comin!"

(Ended 1:34 pm)

Dark threw the first punch, right on his chin again. Carter staggered back grabbing his chin, blood pooling on his hand. He punched Dark's side before being thrown into the wall, the teacher walked in as Carter hit into the blackboard and knocked over markers and chalk. He hit the ground with a thud. " Carter and Tony office! I'll call the nurse, Tony help get Carter there, Brendon you go too will you?" The teacher Ms. Jackson asked. She was always Brendon's least favorite teacher.

" What happened this time Tony?" The principle asked.

" You didn't see? The hall this morning? Wow I'm shocked, the entire volley ball team ganged up on my best friend and I was just... Finishing it." He said taking off his coat and sitting on the chair, Carter at the door, bleeding and confused.

" Are you injured at all boys?" She asked looking at Brendon and Dark. Brendon showed his scratches and bruises and described the issue with his nose and head. Dark just lifted up the side of his shirt to show a purple and black swollen bruise that took up quite a lot of his skin. " That's it, but uh... I got quite a few jocks ya might wanna check them out... Brendon had nothing to do with either fight he was a victim, he is excused from any punishment me and the team will take it." He said.

" Brendon go to class, thanks for showing me." She said, he thanked not her, but Dark and left.

" Lay it on me sister what is it? Suspended? Oh my god expelled? I'd be cool with that.. More Hours at work." He said looking right at her.

" You where acting in defense of your friends, just a silent lunch, and write up. Get to class Tony." She said writing him a note and pass.

" Fu-Crap shucks gosh darn it all! OH NO!" Dark said getting up and walking out the door.

fishnails: Heheheheh write up and silent lunch yet again

Marky: r u gunna go or bail?

fishnails: fuck that man I'm going

Marky: why?

Anteater: I've got one too!

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and feeling amazing

Dally: WHY DID NO ONE ANSWER WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

Breadbin: jocks, me, fighting, Dark, trouble, stole jersey, broken nose, etc.

Dally: WTF BABE IM SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE

Breadbin: nah babe it's okay really we had the fantastic threesome

Stache: Omfg

Marky: Did you see Josh punch Ethan! Perfect fucking form!

Jish: Thanks lol but did you hear the sound Ethan made when Tyler hit him *laughing emoji*

Ty: IKR HE WAS LIKE HEEYYYUUUHHHHHHHHHHOOOOO

Ty sent a voice message

Jish: SPOT ON HAHAHAHA

fishnails changed his name to sirdarkofiplier

sirdarkofiplier: OMG I HEARD YOU MAKE THAT FROM THE BACK OF THE FUCKING ROOM

Ty: The teacher is looking

Jacky: hah suck it

Jacky: I want a second Luuunncchhhh

sirdarkofiplier: Want to get pizza? I'll give ya my card to get half off

Jish: yes!

Breadbin: Daaark

sirdarkofiplier: Whaaaat

Breadbin: Can I wear ur hat it's raining

sirdarkofiplier: sure come and get it

Anteater: if I didn't know we where dating I would think you two where fucking

sirdarkofiplier: Nah babe I love you both but Beebo is like fam

Anteater: Let's be honest all the romance is in person not texts *smirk emoji*

Breadbin: FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!

Anteater: hell nah man I'm bottom

Marky: ON THAT NOTE LETS STOP THIS CHAT RN

(Ended 2:09 pm)


	4. Chapter 4

Stache: GUYS

Stache: WE ARE HAVING A FUCKING DANCE!

Stache: WE NEED BANDS TO PLAY

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and we will

Stache: I'll sign you up who r ur members and name

Breadbin: Me

Dally: Me

suSpencer: Me

Ryguy: Me

Breadbin: We are Panic! At the Disco

Stache: Let's face it that was fucking cool

Stache: Wut bout y'all don't jish and ty have a band?

Jish: Yeah

Ty: Twenty Øne Piløts

Jish: *epic sound effects*

Stache changed his name to Wilfy

Wilfy: *epic quacking Noise*

Jish: AFFLAC

Marky: OH Dark your fucking dog chewed up moms dress

Wilfy: Which one?

Marky: The purple one she was supposed to wear to that dinner with the company manager

sirdarkofiplier: Oh god...

sirdarkofiplier: IS FORK OKAY?!

Wilfy: WTF DUDE

sirdarkofiplier: Eh mom hates me anyways

Jacky: On that note

(Ended 2:21 pm)

Ty: Anybody know Wut to do when Josh is having a OCD attack? We where in his living room and he sneezed a lot before screaming

Ty: Guys pls answer he is spazzing out I'm honestly scared

Ty: GUYS

sirdarkofiplier: Stfu I'm looking it up rn

Ryguy: where do u live I'll come help

Ty: Right next to Brendon's house across Mark Wilford's and Dark's. Red house with the fence

Ryguy: I live a few houses down I'm runnin!

sirdarkofiplier: what's he freaking about?

Ty: He's yelling that he didn't count between sneezes or something like that...

Ty: He only sneezed three times and didn't count between them I think

sirdarkofiplier: Me anti and Mark r comin

Wilfy: Same

Ryguy: shit okay I'm here

Dally: Me and Brendon r coming to hold on

(Ended 3:02 am)

" Josh hey... Shh shh what's wrong?" Wilford asked sitting down next to the sobbing screaming mess that was Joshua Dun.

" I d-didn't count! I didn't fucking count! T-T-Three s-s... Didn't c-count!" Josh sobbed frantically scratching his arms shaking his head.

" Shhh it's okay baby we're gunna make it all better... Shh." Wilford cooed taking Josh in his lap. " Dark turn the lights on please, and Mark get Fork." Wilford whispered rubbing Josh's back. Mark ran out of the house and down the street, he had Fork when he walked in the house, he opened the door to Josh's room and Josh started spazzing out screaming.

" N-NO! THEY'RE HE-HERE NO!" Josh screamed jerking back hitting Wilford weakly. Tyler was next to him cooing him softly listening to everything Josh said, Dark pacing nervously at the far wall in circles.

" Will?" Mark mumbled. " Why don't we give him the thing you know who takes ta ya know... Calm him down?"

Wilford nodded and took a small syringe out of his coat pocket and Mark had a small blue liquid in a jar, Wilford injected Josh in the elbow joint and waited. His screams died down. He softly murmured about the "evil doctors" and his eye lids dropped. Anti walked in with a warm blanket and started the fireplace. Dallon and Brendon with Tyler's ukulele and popcorn. They sat Josh down and Fork the dog laid on top of his feet, Josh began mumbling weakly petting him. Fork licking his arms where they where scratched and bleeding slightly, Josh heaving in and out.

Tyler grabbed his ukulele and began softly playing a old lullaby, singing softly along with it.

" Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Tyler's gonna buy you a mockingbird, And if that mockingbird won't sing, Tyler's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Tyler's gonna buy you a looking glass..." Tyler sang.

Tyler, Mark, Wilford, Dark, Anti, Jack, Dallon, Brendon, and Ryan where all in the room siting by Josh listening to Tyler sing. They didn't care it was almost 3:30 in the morning and they had school in a few hours, they stayed up all night calming him down.

" How did you calm him down like that?" Ryan asked Wilford and Mark.

" We used a shot thing that we use on someone... Don't tell him that." Mark mumbled.

" What?" Ryan asked, clearly confused.

" Don't tell Dark or Josh." Mark Said clearer.

" No like the shot thing." Ryan repeated. Wilford sighed before telling him. " Dark has MPD and some times he gets... Crazy. So we took him to a therapist which did NOT work so we got him these shots which sedate him, calm his nerves and stuff for when he acts out."

" Oh." Ryan said not shocked at all.

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and tired

Ryguy: Yeahhh same

Breadbin: Dallonnnnn

Dally: Yees?

Breadbin: We has a band meeting thingy after school in ur basement jus sayin

Dally: Oh lol ok... Um you guys bringing the equipment?

Breadbin: Duh

Dally: Damn okay babe

Breadbin: Love you

Dally: Love you too Hun

suSpencer: HI

Dally: Suhh

suSpencer: sorry I couldn't help earlier I live the farthest away. And still with my folks

suSpencer: I think anyways where does everyone live?

Anteater: Me and Jack (twins) live in the middle of Frost street. Next door to the right is Brendon and Dally's place. To the right of that is Mark and Those guys place (triplets) which has Josh's and kinda Tyler's next to that. Across from Mark Will and Dark's is Ryan's.

suSpencer: Kay so i live a house down from you and Jack.

Anteater: So u do live farthest I think... Kinda... Probs not idk

suSpencer: Kewl

Marky: I FELL ASLEEP IN FUCKING MATHS

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is back and I slept In the library myself

Anteater: Where's jish, Ty, and Dark?

Wilfy: Dark idk where he is and jish and ty r in the guidance room I think

Anteater: Imma look 4 boo

Anteater: By bitches schools out for me!

Wilfy: u two r perfect for each other aren't u

Breadbin: Lol

Marky: Guys the social studies sub teacher is staring at me winking wtf

Jacky: THAT WHORE OF A TEACHERS GUNNA PAY

Jacky: GUNNA FUCKING SLIT HER THROAT

Marky: woah woah woah

Dally: A bit much Jack don't ya think?

Ryguy: I think it's a good price to pay

Ryguy: If someone was winking at my lover I'd cut a bitch

Ryguy: Has to be with a dull knife tho

Ryguy: a dull knife rips not cuts... Really painful to heal from and even slower when ya die...

Wilfy: Damn dude

Anteater: Found him? Wtf...

Jacky: Where u be?

Anteater: In his room with Fork

Marky: Wait how TF did we not check there

Wilfy: WOOOOW

Jish: yo

Ty: Oi

Dally: Suhhh

Jish: Sorry bout earlier guys

Jish: I ruined ur sleeps

sirdarkofiplier: Nah man we cool you r more important

Ty: Sall cool babe we love you more than we love sleep

Anteater: And I fuckin love sleep

sirdarkofiplier: But seriously tbh it's Halloween tomorrow what u gunna be

Anteater: Can we be a couples costume?

sirdarkofiplier: LETS BE SLUTTY NURSES

Anteater: I'm sold we're doing it

Anteater: Omg we should be a sexy nurse and slutty Doctor thing

Breadbin: OMG I WANNA BE A PRINCESS FUCK YES

Dally: Can I be a banana?

Ryguy: I wanna be... Cheese whiz... Jk lol idk Wut Imma be

Marky: I wanna be a German lady

Jacky: I'm being Anti

Anteater: Wtf how u gunna do dat?

Jacky: I'm gunna have ur freaky ass eyes and ur clothes with ur boots and tattoo sleeves

Anteater: Well shit man nice

Jacky: yeah gunna scare the shit outta little kids

Anteater: Stfu I'm not that scary

sirdarkofiplier: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

sirdarkofiplier: YES YOU ARE

Anteater: And that's why we belong together

Breadbin: AWWWW

Dally: AWWWWWWWWW

Ty: What r u gunna be jishwa?

Jish: I might be...

Jish: A backpack

Ty: I'll be the human and u can just wear a huge backpack while being on my back

Jish: Ooohhhhhhhh lets do it

Ryguy: I'm gunna be... A doll

suSpencer: What did I miss

suSpencer: Oh Halloween YAS Imma be Ryan for halloween

suSpencer: Ryan that means u do my face makeup thing

Ryguy: K lol Imma put broken glass on my face or something... In makeup

Breadbin: The bin of wheat approves of this very much

Anteater: We r all going trick or treating together

sirdarkofiplier: Obviously babe squad goals af

Wilfy: Oh tomorrow night is the dance too

Wilfy: And I wanna be a noodle

Dally: How u gunna be a noodle Brah?

Marky: He'll just pull out his small ass dick and that would be scary af

Wilfy: how do u no the size of my dick markus?

Marky: Triplets DUMASS

Wilfy: So you're saying you have a small dick?

Marky: No wait wtf WHY R U LIKE THIS

Wilfy: The real question mark is why are YOU like this?

Wilfy: Why is Dark like this?

Wilfy: Well tbh Dark doesn't look THAT much like us... He has the same body and hair that's about it tho...and face shape...

Wilfy: Why are all of us like this? We will never know until one of us knows...

Marky: I hate you

Wilfy:... So you hate yourself Mark? The first step is always admitting it... If you hate yourself speak up now, studies show that people who admit to hating themselves can find quicker and more accurate ways to fix it and learn to care for themselves

Marky: FUCK YOU MAN

Wilfy:... No matter what you say I can turn it around on you

Marky: Fuck you

Wilfy: So your saying you fuck yourself? Sad Mark, sad.

Marky: EVERYBODY MEET UP AT OUR PLACE WHEN U HAVE UR COSTUMES I WANNA HANG IN PERSON K BYEEEE

(Ended 1:23 pm)


	5. Chapter 5

sirdarkofiplier: Omg guys

sirdarkofiplier: Guys

sirdarkofiplier: GUYS

sirdarkofiplier: ... I have free pizza

Wilfy: Comin

Breadbin: The bit of wheat is here and coming

Jacky: Fucking Christ it's about time

Jish: YESS

Ty: Oh Yeahhh

Marky: Finally

sirdarkofiplier: Yup... Come get it you uncultured fucks

Anteater: What's wrong boo?

sirdarkofiplier: THANK FUCK SOMEONE CARES LIKE SHIT

sirdarkofiplier: Mark and Wilford! I overheard mom and dad talking one of us is adopted! I DIDNT HEAR WHO THO

Wilfy: Shit man...

Marky: Umm

sirdarkofiplier: It's me isn't it?

sirdarkofiplier: Plot twist...

sirdarkofiplier: Wait...

sirdarkofiplier: YOU KNEW

Marky: Welp here we go again

Wilfy: They need to stop talking about it damn

sirdarkofiplier: But i look like y'all wtf

Marky: Mom and uncle Tony had a affair... That's why ur named Tony tbh

sirdarkofiplier: WHAT THE SHIT MAN

Marky: I'm thinking of making a youtube channel...

sirdarkofiplier: Why didn't I know this until now?

Marky: You did dumb shit! You forgot

Wilfy: You react the same every damn time so we finally just... Let it go

sirdarkofiplier: MOM. HAD. A. AFFAIR. WITH. UNCLE. TONY.

sirdarkofiplier: WHY. WAS. I. NAMED. AFTER. A. AFFAIR.

Anteater: I'm coming over

Breadbin: Me and Dallon r too

Dally: Fuck band meets this shit got deep real fuckin quick

Jish: Me and ty r bringing snacks

sirdarkofiplier: Great... Great! Fantastic... I'm fine

Jish: No you aren't if I was adopted and found out when I was 18 I'd break a fucking wall

sirdarkofiplier: I. ALREADY. DID.

Ty: Bringing a poster as well to cover that up... Anything else?

sirdarkofiplier:... Nah I got cigarettes that's all I need really

suSpencer: You smoke?

sirdarkofiplier: Yeah

sirdarkofiplier: I mean if u where me u would too *laughing emoji*

{private chat}

Marky: Josh bring a snapping bracelet and a bunch of pencils please we're out

Jish: Okay sure thing bud

Marky: I'll pay ya when u get here

Jish: Fuck no man he's my friend too I already have pencils just need a bracelet.

Marky: Thanks you guys

Ty: Your welcome anything for family

(Ended 3:23 am)

" Kay so like... How many times have I been told this?" Dark asked snapping the bracelet on his wrist while walking in circles.

" I'd say maybe fifteen times, a few times a year sense you where like fourteen." Wilford replied.

" Kay so like... Dad isn't my dad? The drunk fuck nut across the country is my dad?" Dark asked again, Brendon and Dally coming in and plopping in a bean bag chair. Dark asking endless questions walking in circles, Mark and Wilford answering them. He only stopped to get another cigarette.

" Lay dude that's your sixth that's good." Tyler said taking the box and lighter and throwing them across the room. Dark sank down against the wall, sliding to the floor. " Why don't you just let me remember it?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" Cause normally you like... Break stuff and swear and... Ya once broke dads arm." Wilford said getting up and throwing away the cigarettes.

" I broke my uncles arm?" Dark mumbled.

" Technically you weren't adopted..." Mark lied, running a hand through his hair.

" Guys can I ask you a honest question?" Dark mumbled.

" Shoot bro." Brendon said.

" Are you two going to tell me what really happened now?" Dark asked raising a eyebrow.

" W-We are." Mark said.

" You run your hand through your hair when your nervous, just like d-my uncle... You both do. I always see you do that when you lie. Tell me the truth." Dark said now chewing on a pencil.

" Okay that's shockingly good noticing for you. So yeah uncle Tony's your dad, moms not. Uncle tony had a affair with moms friend Tess, she's the one that comes over every year for our birthdays and Thanksgiving. She's your mom and he is your dad. Tess was a drug addict at the time and uncle Tony's well... Ya know. You where with him until you where one then Mom took you cause he had beer in your bottle when she went over for a visit." Wilford said watching his expression.

" And... Why doesn't Tess have him she's been clean for like 12 years." Anti asked. " I had dinner with ya for thanksgiving when my folks first kicked me out remember?"

" Well she honestly wants to have him, and has wanted him sense she was clean." Wilford said.

" How old is he?"

" 18." Dark said.

" Nope 19." Mark corrected.

" WHAT!" Dark yelled standing up now. " YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME MY AGE! WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and a match. He swiftly swiped the match against his arm and is lit, he lit the end and took a long breathe. The cigarette was held between his teeth as Mark and Wilford's parents walked in.

" What's going on kids?" Cora the mother asked.

" Ya okay son?"

" Don't call me that." Dark hissed.

" Why didn't you sedate him guys... You know this by now!" Michael their father said taking a shot out of his back pocket.

Dark shot up, everyone else quickly to follow and he opened the window. " No come here Tony it's okay... Look it putting it dow- TONY WAIT!" And with that... Dark, Anti, Mark, Wilford, Brendon, Dallon, Tyler, Josh, Ryan, and Spencer where out of the window and running into Josh and Tyler's house.

They went through the door and Josh locked it behind him. They where all out of breathe and already plopping down on the couch. Dark chewing on a pencil pacing. " Do you wanna crash here for a bit?" Tyler asked him. " We don't care as long as you wouldn't smoke in the house."

Dark shook his head. " Nah it's okay I'll get the place across from Spencer, still close ta y'all and it's like... Only 30,000 bucks." He said looking out the window. " Yeah I could get it I've got a bit of cash saved."

Anteater: HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE 30 GRAND JUST LYING AROUND!

sirdarkofiplier: Mark and Will's parents payed 1000 a month for me to go to therapy for like five years. Told them it made me feel weird for them to come so they gave me the money at the end of each month to give to the therapy dudes... Haven't spent more than three hours in therapy my whole life.

Anteater: So you have 60,000 dollars?

sirdarkofiplier: more like 55 thousand cause cigarettes, school shit, etc.

Anteater: that explains the expensive ass presents for my birthdays for the past three years.

sirdarkofiplier: You should see this years *wink emoji*

Anteater: Oh my good god

Marky: Bought the place yet?

sirdarkofiplier: Move in tomorrow

Jish: Am I the only one who finds it crazy how he found, bought, and finalized a house in less than a week?

sirdarkofiplier: That's just so happened to be on the same street as all y'all.

sirdarkofiplier: That's farthest from the school

sirdarkofiplier: Suffer

Anteater: Can I move in with you?

sirdarkofiplier: Only one bed and bath

Anteater: Beds not a problem *wink*

sirdarkofiplier: Bathroom?

Anteater: Idc bout that I shower like every other day u can do it the other days

sirdarkofiplier: Kay u can move in sure

Anteater: Sweetness

Jacky: How TF r u gunna tell ma

Anteater: me: hey mom I'm moving in with my boyfriend don't worry I can't get pregnant that's not how it works I'm taking my stuff Kay bye

Jacky:... Well then

sirdarkofiplier: Fool proof plan babe *laughing emoji*

Marky: Mom and dad won't let me take your stuff over there

Marky: I'm sorry bout this bro

sirdarkofiplier: Ehh I'll get it at night

sirdarkofiplier: I know every lock and entry in that house

sirdarkofiplier: Imma need help tho cause I can't carry all that in under three trips

Anteater: Me!

Breadbin: the bin of wheat is here and Meh

Dally: I'll help

sirdarkofiplier: Fuck yeah let's go!

sirdarkofiplier: Mark just have all my stuff in a pile near the window

Wilfy: I'll unlock the window and door

Wilfy: And make sure mom and dad r out of the house or asleep

Breadbin: What time r we breakin in?

Wilfy: 2 am sharp

sirdarkofiplier: Meet up at my new place they we can run over easily

Jacky: you can put ur stuff on our porch first and then Carry it back from there

Jacky: Easier than climbing up eighth fuckin times

Marky: I made a YouTube channel... Got 26 subs...

sirdarkofiplier: Yes sir

(Ended 9:21 pm)


	6. Chapter 6

Marky: All your stuffs by the window in a pile

sirdarkofiplier: Cool thanks I don't need the bed Imma get a new one anyways

Anteater: Me Brendon Dallon and Tyler are here

Jish: Im on my way needed to clear the porch off

Wilfy: Mom and dad are asleep just be quiet

sirdarkofiplier: Me and Anti have been sneaking in through that old window for four years and they've never noticed

Wilfy: Wait so Anti has snuck in this house for 4 years...

Anteater: Yep we've been dating for almost 5 years

Jish: Gross and I'm here

sirdarkofiplier: Let's do this

(Ended 1:59 am)

" Kay ready?" Dark asked looking up at his old window scaling out the house. " Five of us here so maybe two trips each I don't have much stuff that I really need. So me and Anti will throw stuff down to y'all please try to catch it, and then we can carry it over to jishwa and Tyler's porch and from there everyone will take it to my place." Dark explained whispering.

Anti grabbed hold of the living room window sill and stood on it. He gripped Mark's window and pushed his body up on it and finally reached Dark's window. He opened it and shimmied inside. Seconds later a suitcase was chucked out the window, Dark caught it. Brendon gave it to Dallon who ran over to Josh's porch and put it on it.

Josh and Dallon where the runners, Dark and Tyler where the catchers, and Anti was the thrower. It took them maybe 30 minutes to get everything back to his house, Dark took one last trip of by himself to get something.

He walked through the hall and to the stairway. He carefully crept down the stairs, it creaking once. He went to the kitchen and to the fruit bowl. He grabbed a lone coconut and began creeping to the door.

" Will?" He heard Cora ask from the stairway. Dark cursed under his breathe. He cleared his throat and made his voice go airy with a slight lisp.

" Just making sure the doors locked be up in a sec!" He said purposely putting a nerdy thumbs up behind him.

" Okay Hun just head up when your done... Have you heard from Tony yet?"

" Yes... But mom before you freak out he moved into his own place. He took it well, I don't get why we can't let him live by himself. He's a grown up, nineteen already. He loves you very much, he just needs time for himself... It's stupid how you and dad don't get that he's a human... Yeah he needs some help... All of us do. But he is fine now, he's not alone. His boyfriend's with him and he loved him very much. Just as much as he loves you and dad."

" Tony you lost the lisp Hun... We love you too." She said before walking back to her room. Dark smiled before walking out of the door.

Wilfy: Everyone chill?

Ty: Yes thanks for asking

Ty: Do we have school today?

Wilfy: Nah it's teacher in service day

Ty: Omg!

Wilfy: What

Ty: WE MISSED HALLOWEEN HAHAHAH

Jish: Well we where busy with adoption shit

Breadbin: the bin of wheat is here and Oh shit yeah we didn't play the dance

Wilfy: Oh yeah lol

Wilfy: Welp there's the Christmas ball isn't there just play that

Ryguy: Yee

Marky: Guys I'm at work and the kids keep asking why my phones going nutssss

Wilfy: Tell the small children I said hi

Marky sent a video

Wilfy: They are so cute oh my fucking God

sirdarkofiplier: Will y arent u at work?

Wilfy: I quit so I can work at Pizza Hut

sirdarkofiplier: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jacky: Fuck you Will I'm left doing every day as soon as schools out :(

Wilfy: Sorry boo

Jacky: :( ur forgiven boo

Marky: Yep... My boyfriends calling my twin boo...

Anteater: It's okay boo

Marky: Thanks boo *laughing emoji*

sirdarkofiplier: Someone call me boo :(

Breadbin: Here ya go boo

Marky: Got 38 subs...

sirdarkofiplier: Yay thanks boo

Ty: Boo!

Jish: Tyler wanna be my boo?

Ty: Even though I already am... Yes

Jish: Yee

Dally: Ryan wanna be my boo?

suSpencer: I wanna be ur boo :(

Dally: Kay boo

Ryguy: Once again the odd noodle out

Wilfy: boo

Breadbin: Boo

sirdarkofiplier: boo

Marky: boo

Anteater: boo

Jacky: boo

Dally: Boo

suSpencer: Boo

A FUCKING DUCK joined the chat

A FUCKING DUCK: boo

A FUCKING DUCK left the chat

Jacky: Why does this keep happening

Jacky: I've added him before and he doesn't have the guts to fuckin stay

Jish: Who is he

Jacky: Felix from my film class he's REALLY shy

Jish: Lol why can't he stay?

Jacky: He's got a crush on Will

Wilfy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Jacky: Nah man I'm serious

Wilfy: I doubt it man I'm the unpopular nerd

Jacky:... First off yeah your a nerd and not really popular but you are attractive and are really buff like Mark and Dark

Jacky: No one asks you out cause you aren't really approachable

Wilfy: I know cause I'm awkward and don't talk to anyone besides you guys

Jacky: Do you know who Felix is?

Wilfy: Not good with names and faces Brah

Jacky sent a photo

Wilfy: OH he's in my physics class

sirdarkofiplier: Will isn't that the kid you drew and hung on your wall?

Wilfy: I would say something like awkward but I'm just proud you could tell who he was

Jacky: Wait I wanna see the picture!

Jacky: Shit person Kay hold on

Wilford: REMIND THEM ABOUT THE APPLE PIE THINGGGG

Jacky: Oh yeah thanks boo

Wilford: Ur welcome*laughing emoji*

Jacky: Really... She got four fucking scoops of cotton candy... And is practically inhaling it ew wtf

Wilfy: Damn

Wilfy: Dark when does the our shift start?

sirdarkofiplier: YOUR IN MY SHIFT FUCK THAT

Wilfy: When is it... And **you're

sirdarkofiplier: In twenty minutes or so at like 3... Stfu

Wilfy: What's ur job again?

sirdarkofiplier: I wait on people and work the cashier

Wilfy: Oh my god my brothers a waitress

Wilfy: Don't you dare say we aren't brothers

Marky: We are and always will be the fantastic threesome

sirdarkofiplier: Technically I'm your cousin

Wilfy: I will stab you and tie your dick to a bedpost

Marky: Fucking brothers

sirdarkofiplier: damn okay then

Marky: Oh my god a kid just yelled AH MY PENIS after running into a table

Wilfy: Is it Haddan?

Marky: Yeah

Wilfy: I feel like his parents are on something

sirdarkofiplier: Will when you get here tell Cory you want me to show ya the ropes and shit cause everyone else is either a pothead, nerd, or huge ass bully who thinks they can do anything they want.

Wilfy: I'm only 5'9 Imma stick near you

Marky: I'm 5'10 suck it

sirdarkofiplier: I'm 6 foot one or something eat a dick shorties

Jacky: WTF IM 5'9 TOO

Anteater: I'm 5'8 :(

sirdarkofiplier: Ur a adorable lil ball of fury babe

Anteater: I'm tiny but mighty

Jacky: Stfu

Breadbin: Hah I'm 5'9

Dally: Yee I'm 6 foot

Ty: I'm 5'9

Jish: I'm 5'5 fuck

sirdarkofiplier: Oh my god I knew you where short but damn kid *laughing emoji*

Jish: STFU

sirdarkofiplier: Dude just saying unless u want to catch a ride with me ya might wanna start walking down

Wilfy: Do ya still have a car?

sirdarkofiplier: ... I may have sold it for something totally fucking worth it

Wilfy: Do I wanna know what?

sirdarkofiplier: Iron 883 Harley bike

Wilfy: And when may I ask did you do dis?

Marky: Didn't u get it like last month?

sirdarkofiplier: Yee

Wilfy: Finnnneeeeeeeeee I'll go with u

sirdarkofiplier: I'll pick u up lil shorty

Wilfy: Stfu

Jish: I love how he's soooo short when I'm 5'5

Wilfy: fucking midget

Jacky: And Wilford I'm coming over to see the pic of Felix on ur wall

Wilfy: Fuck

(Ended 2:52 pm)


	7. Chapter 7

Wilfy: Dark where tf is the pizza oven?

sirdarkofiplier: omfg it's right behind you fuck nuts

Jish: I have a request.

sirdarkofiplier: Yes

Jish: can you guys use periods at the end of ur texts?

sirdarkofiplier changed his name to Sirdarkofiplier

Sirdarkofiplier: Yes.

Jish: Thanks brah.

Wilfy: When's ur shift over?

Sirdarkofiplier: Our shift is done in 10 mins chill.

Wilfy: Four hour shifts are hell.

Marky: I work from three to four at the play school and four to six at the record shop with Josh and Dallon.

Jish: Yee.

Ty: I'm hungry.

Dally: Hi hungry I'm Dallon.

Breadbin has changed Dallon's name to Dad

Dad: This is not a kink i swear.

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and for fucks sake yes it is.

Dad: I panicked!

Ryguy: At the disco *smirk emoji*

Sirdarkofiplier: YOU DID NOT?! And wtf you have a daddy kink?

Breadbin: WE DO NOT KINK SHAME HERE KAY!

Breadbin: I don't judge ur kinks...

Sirdarkofiplier: shhhhh...

Jish: Ty want Taco Bell?

Ty: Is that even a question?

Dad: Get me a taco!

Breadbin: I want pizza...

Sirdarkofiplier: I'll get you guys pizza how many of you swines want it?

Anteater: meh!

Breadbin: Oi!

Marky: Meeeeee!

suSpencer changed his name to Spence

Spence: Does anyone realize how much we talk to each other?

Spence: Like... Outside school more than in... And in school we act like the fucking Cullen's at the same table and shit.

Marky: Did you just refer to us as the Cullen's from twilight...

Marky changed his name to Markiplier

Markiplier: I wanna be... The hot sister who hates Bella.

Sirdarkofiplier: Isn't she named after a flower?

Wilfy: Rose?

Ryguy: Nah that's from Titanic fuck nut!

Ryguy: It's Alice right?

Jish: There is more than one Rose Ryan.

Markiplier: My channels got 60 subs.

Breadbin: I thought Alice was the one with the black hair who reads futures or some shit.

Ty: Rosalie is the blonde bitch.

Wilfy: I wanna be... The annoying southern one who everyone hates.

Ty: You already are... But not southern...

Wilfy: BOI?!

Jish: Omfg.

Jish: I gtg bye,

Ty: Babe?

Ty: What's happening?

Ty: I'll brb I'm gunna see if he's okay.

Anteater sent a video

Spence: that's not being a stalker at all

Wilfy: Where are you...

Anteater: At home on our couch lol I put a camera on your hat.

Sirdarkofiplier: Oh okay.

Anteater: Is that okay?

Sirdarkofiplier: Yeah babe it's fine.

Anteater: Okay good. I have a few more is that fine?

Sirdarkofiplier: If it makes you happy sure.

Anteater: Good!

{private chat}

Spence: Why is Anti so stalker?

Sirdarkofiplier: He's got this thing where he's like... Obsessed with me and he is really protective and shit. It's fine of course I've gotten used to never being alone. I love him I don't care what he does to me,

Spence: Oh okay.


	8. Chapter 8

{group chat}

Dad: HOLY FETUS FRIDAY!

Sirdarkofiplier: Bro... It's exactly 12:00 on Friday...

Dad: THATS WHY ITS FETUS FRIDAY!

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is laughing very much.

Markiplier: We have finals... Study you uncultured fucks.

Wilfy: I can't tho...

Markiplier: Y

Wilfy: I'm not used to studying without music blaring and banging coming from across the hall :(

Sirdarkofiplier: Omg that's kinda sad tbh...

Jish: That's like really sad...

Jish: Awww...

Ty: What's up?

Ty: OMG WILL! That's so sad I'm legit sad rn!

Wilfy: I hate you all...

Sirdarkofiplier: But not me apparently.

Wilfy: SHUT UP

Sirdarkofiplier: Well that's the problem in the first place...

Jish: This is adorable

Markiplier: I'm screen shotting this

Ty: Send it to meeeee

Jacky: Holy shit

Jacky: This is cute

Jacky: Omg

Markiplier sent a image

Wilfy: I hate you all go eat a dick

Markiplier: Hi babe

Jacky: Heyy

Jish: Ty isn't over here yet he's at the store getting cheese curls

Wilfy: WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH OKAY

Spence: What the fuck is happening

Spence: Awww

Wilfy: GOD DAMMIT IM ALLOWED TO MISS MY BROTHER FOR FUCKS SAKE

Sirdarkofiplier: I love you too Will

Wilfy: I'm ending this chat right fucking now

Wilfy: I love you bro

(Ended 12:36 am)

Wilfy: Dark I'm coming over

Markiplier: I'm coming too this is bull shit

Sirdarkofiplier: Wut

Markiplier: Mom and dad want us to move

Sirdarkofiplier: Why can't you stay at the house and mom and dad can move on

Markiplier: They won't have to pay for two houses

Sirdarkofiplier: Just bring up that you aren't legally old enough to have your own house

Markiplier: We are both 18...

Sirdarkofiplier: They won't fucking notice

Wilfy: Tru

Sirdarkofiplier: And if they still don't let you just stay with us

Breadbin: Or stay with us

Ty: Or us

Jish: Dang I was gunna say dat

Spence: If they move you and I could split the costs and move into your place

Ryguy: I'm across y'all if ya wanna crash here I've got three rooms

Markiplier: My channel hit 100 subs

Jacky: Omg did it already?

Markiplier: Yees!

Jish: Guyyssss

Ty: Yes?

Jacky: Wat?

Sirdarkofiplier: Wut?

Jish: Who here wants to dye their hair with me? I'm scared to go by myself...

Sirdarkofiplier: I'll do it

Anteater: Hello children. And I've already dyed mine but I might make it darker green this time

Sirdarkofiplier: Mark dye ur hair redddd...

Markiplier: Jack dye your hair greeennnnn...

Ty: jishwa dye your hair pinnnnkkkkk...

Anteater: We're doing this lets go!

Dad: Baby please don't dye your hair.

Breadbin: Whyyyyy?

Dad: You'll hate it and freak out and it's gunna fade and you'll bleach it and it will stay in forever.

Breadbin: Tru af... Ok I won't.

Anteater: Your kink tho " Baby please" heheh...

Breadbin: Okay let's be honest I know your kink too...

Anteater: Shhhhhh

Sirdarkofiplier: Nuuuu

Breadbin: See ya at school *smirk emoji*

Breadbin:... THEY BOTH HAVE A HUGE PAIN/COLLAR KINK

Sirdarkofiplier: God dammit

Ryguy: Omg at least you don't have a fucking choke kink,

Anteater: What the fuck do you think a... Ya know what?

Ryguy: Wat?

Sirdarkofiplier: fUCK YOU

Dad: Kay then I'm ending this y'all have school.

Markiplier: Am I the only one who can't wait to graduate?

Jacky: OH SHIT ANTI WE GOTTA SHOW TWO NEW KIDS AROUND THE SCHOOL

Anteater: I know the Way brothers right?

Sirdarkofiplier: Me and Mark gotta show Frank and... What's the other one?

Markiplier: Um Ray he was at that bar we went to, he plays bass with the funky as fuck hair. And they aren't new, they just moved away for a while.

Sirdarkofiplier: The one who has a last name like Toronto?

Markiplier:...

Dad: Oh my fucking gawd I'm stopping this

(Ended 1:03 am)


	9. Chapter 9

Jacky added Gee and Mikey to the chat

Jacky: Please don't judge us

Mikey: ... Oh my god

Gee: You guys are legit the Cullen's.

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and omg we've talked about dis.

Mikey: Well this chat is amazing

Gee: OMG YOU SHARED UR KINKS THIS IS FUCKING LIT

Sirdarkofiplier: Tell anyone about this and I'll make you're death look like a damn accident.

Gee: First off... *your and secondly, I'm half dead already, and also fuk u

Markiplier: HOLY FUCKING SHIT SASS MUCH?!

Sirdarkofiplier: I like dis we can keep dees people.

Spence: Who this?

Gee: Gerard Way bitch

Spence: The Gerard Way who spray painted MCR on the principals car?

Spence: The Gerard Way who rode in a garbage can all day screaming he was trash.

Spence: The Gerard Way who choked a kid for calling him "punk"?

Spence: The Gerard Way who trashed the office for the "Lolz" and went to jail?

Jish: Welcome to the group chat *laughing emoji*

Markiplier added Ray and Frnk to the chat

Gee: I Frankie

Gee: and yes dat me

Frnk: Hi Gee

Ty: Hello.

Jish: Hi guys I'm Josh... Um can ya use periods at the end of ur texts pls?

Gee: Sorry!

Mikey: Yeah.

Ray: Suhhh.

Frnk: Yep.

Dad: Do y'all know each other?

Gee: Frankie's my significant other!

Frnk: Non binary is that cool here?

Breadbin: Bitch please we have OCD, ADHD, wearing girl clothes, Anxiety, anger issues, MPD, collar kinks, daddy kinks, stalker like tendencies, pet name kinks, pain kinks, and so much fucking gay... We can handle it.

Frnk: Who has what? May I ask?

Sirdarkofiplier: I'm the one with anger and MPD and all that good stuff.

Breadbin: Me and daddy(dad/Dallon) have the daddy kink and I have ADHD! And as you may have seen I dress like a girl.

Anteater: I've got the " Stalker like tendencies" and have a HUGE pet name kink...

Markiplier: Darks gotta pain and collar kink.

Sirdarkofiplier: Stfu ._.

Jish: OCD.

Ty: Anxiety.

Mikey: I'm ace does that count?

Anteater: ASEXUAL

Mikey: Yes u r correct... Ace is asexual...

Gee: Well I am pansexual. And I have a alcohol problem.

Ray: I've got bad social anxiety.

Ty: Sammmeeeeeee the only people I talk to are these guys.

Frnk: Non binary, Bi, and have a small tiny little pet name kink...

Anteater: Same *enter preferred pronouns for the moment*

Frnk: You can say boi or somethin...

Anteater: Kay!

Frnk: Oh btw we r a band so that's how we know each other.

Breadbin: What's your band called?

Gee: My Chemical Romance!

Breadbin: Omg that's a cool name... We're Panic! At the Disco (me, daddy, Ryan, and Spencer).

Ty: Me and Josh are Twenty One Piløts.

Gee: Who's the singers here?

Breadbin: Me.

Ty: Meh!

Ray: guitarists?

Mikey: hells yes,

Dad: That's my job.

Ryguy: Lol meeeee!

Jish: And the lonely drummer still...

Spence: WHAT THE FUCK IM RIGHT HERE BOI!

Markiplier: I have a YouTube channel with 158 subs...

Jacky: I've got 56 dammit!

Wilfy: What the fuck happened sense I left!

Wilfy: Oh hello children I am Wilford but I hate my name so I'm Will, I have social anxiety and am demisexual.

Wilfy changed his name to Will

Will: Do y'all live close?

Frnk: We all live in the same house on the end of Frost street.

Gee: not the end like... Three houses down from the end.

Jacky: R u near a dark grey house with a motor cycle parked out front?

Anteater: Two teenagers are currently on the roof of it holding a very large dog named fork.

Gee: IS THAT YOU?!

Sirdarkofiplier: Idk wat kinda doggo Fork is tbh... Kinda sad.

Gee: We live a house down from u. We haven't really moved in yet tho.

Sirdarkofiplier: Omg ur like fam already.

Will: Let me just say, you r very privileged to be in our group. We hate basically everything and everyone ever.

Mikey: Saaame!

Ray: I'm reading the previous texts you've sent and holy shit I'm laughing to hard *laughing emoji*

Ray:... Will you have kids in your class on ur walls?

Ty: Does he have more than Felix?

Ty: Send a photo of it :(

Ty: WILFORD!

Will sent a photo

Will: Fuck u...

Mikey: No thanks!

Gee: I'm not the bottom here...

Frnk: DAMMIT GERARD *laughing emoji*

Sirdarkofiplier: Gerard ur so sassy holy shit...

Mikey: You should see him during rehearsals holy fuck he's sassy.

Gee: I'm the kinda human ruckus that ya love :P

Gee: Omg I should use that for a lyric...

Gee: I'm adding that to blood.

Ty: Can we see a song of yours anytime soon?

Ty: If that's okay anyways you don't have too.

Breadbin: Yee!

Gee: Okay... We have rehearsal in our garage every day after school if you wanna come...

Jish: We're going.

Jish: See u then lol.

Dad: Guys...

Dad: Our bands...

Dad: We should be called "The Emo Trinity"

Breadbin: OH MY FUCKING GOD YASS!

Sirdarkofiplier: Wtf is wrong with u?

Anteater: This is the reason y I love all of you omg.

Mikey: This is fucking amazing.

Frnk: IM HOME *laughing emoji*

Gee: I'm guessing you aren't very cool at school?

Breadbin: Nope we're the anti social kids who have "problems" and cause huge fights at school...

Jish: *cough cough* DARK

Gee: Oh my gawd...

Markiplier: But we're always there for each other no matter what.

Jish: If it's a attack, a shocking discovery, beating up the school's volley ball team, we're there.

Gee: Good cause Imma need some support here.

Mikey: We're fucked up as well trust me.

Ray: Most of us are just mad...

Will: All the best people are.

Sirdarkofiplier: Will we got work I'm ending this.

(Ended 2:52 pm)


	10. Chapter 10

Ty: Holy crap...

Ty: Holy crap...

Ty: GERARD YOUR LYRICS ARE SO GOOD WHAT?!

Gee: Thanks!

Mikey: That's the first time you've been complimented and then said thanks instead of I know.

Gee: Stfu...

Markiplier: You guys are all freakishly good tbh..

Ray: We have to see you guys play too!

Frnk: Yee that would be fucking amazing.

Sirdarkofiplier: Hey Frank what are your preferred pronouns again?

Frnk: They/them... If that's too hard than you can just use my name.

Jish: Your lyrics have good meaning too.

Will: And a really powerful voice.

Dad: The only thing that's weird is Mikey's poker face holy shit I thought I looked serious when I played but holy fuck... And Frankie was fucking crazy! Damn ya got spunk

Mikey: Yeah they do...I get that a lot lol

Ray: I have a question... What do you guys mean for " Starting huge fights at school..."

Sirdarkofiplier: We've been in multiple fist fights with the volley ball team, physics club, and football team.

Gee: We've been in a fight with our old high schools football team... We like croquet so yeah...

Frnk: We totaled their mascot tho!

Mikey: Wrote a song about it lol *laughing emoji*

Gee: The first one u heard " I'm Not Okay."

Jish: Do you guys have jobs?

Mikey: Gee sells his art at a comic store I work at. We all have small jobs, Gee's basically the house wife.

Gee: A house wife that can fuck y'all up with a iron if I have too... -_-

Sirdarkofiplier: I can't get over how sassy u r.

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and shit!

Breadbin: Darkkkk I need your hat I'm having a horrible hair day.

Markiplier: Why don't u wear Dallon's clothes?

Breadbin: Daddy doesn't own hats... For some reason.

Dad: Stfu I don't have the face for hats.

Gee: Neither does Mikey but he wears them.

Will: OOOHHHHHHH!

Mikey: ... Wow...

Ty: Omg *laughing emoji*

Sirdarkofiplier: So sassy...

Jish: I'm guessing your walking down to Brendon's place just to give him ur hat.

Breadbin: Om luv you!

Sirdarkofiplier: Go. Fuck. Yourself.

Dad: That's my job *smirk emoji*

Frnk: sHIT MAN!

Ty: Oml...

Ray: God dammit!

Ryguy: What did I miss?

Ryguy: Oh dear...

Ryguy: I'm calling Spencer so he can see this...

Spence: HOLY FUCKING HELL!

Gee: Wat?

Spence: Ur so fucking sassy Gerard OMG *laughing emoji*

Gee: I'm aware.

Jish: This group is done no more people I can't take this *laughing emoji*

Ray: Dark wats ur real name?

Frnk: Can I guess?

Frnk: You look like a... Carlos... No ur too pale...

Frnk: BILLY!

Jacky: That would be lit as fuck tbh...

Sirdarkofiplier: Tony lol nice try tho...

Gee: Ehh Tony Billy same shit,

Ryguy: I'm hungry...

Spence: I'm Spencer.

Ryguy: Hi Spencer.

Spence: Hi hungry.

Gee: Hi Mikey.

Mikey: Hi Gerard.

Frnk: Hi Will.

Will: Hi Frank.

Ray: Hi Tyler.

Ty: Hi Ray.

Jish: Hi Dallon.

Dad: Hi Josh.

Breadbin: Hi Anti...

Anteater: Hi Bren.

Sirdarkofiplier: Hi Mark.

Markiplier: Hi Dark.

Jacky: Hi...

Jacky: Awww no one else is here *laughing emoji*

Gee: Hi Jack.

Jacky: Hi Gerard!


	11. Chapter 11

Gee: Um guys?

Gee: Can we all hang out here? Having a ruff night.

Markiplier: Alcohol?

Gee: Yah...

Sirdarkofiplier: We'll be right over

Ty: Everyone.

Spence: Me, Ryan, Brendon, and Dallon will be right over we had practice.

Ty: Me and josh are walking down now.

Sirdarkofiplier: Me and Anti are walkin too.

Markiplier: We're comin!

Frnk: We're trying to get his mind off it.

Mikey: What they where saying we are trying, someone bring orange juice.

Ray: And a sketch book.

Sirdarkofiplier: Got u fam.

(Ended 10:13 pm)

Mark plopped down the sketch book and sodas next to Gerard and grabbed a coke. Josh, Tyler, and Dark followed. Anti came next with a few comic books and Mikey grabbed one. Gerard took a pencil in his shaky hands and began sketching, everybody joked and talked for a bit. Gerard got distracted for a bit, he focused on drawing comic book characters for a few minutes, until his pencil snapped in half. " I need a drink." He said looking at Frank. Frank wearing a beanie to cover their longish hair and a huge black sweater, giving them sweater paws.

" No Gee no more drinking okay?" Frank said softly siting next to Gerard and laying their head on his shoulder.

" Just one Frankie please!" He begged. Wilford sat across him.

" Want soda? Coffee?" He asked.

" Never had coffee before." Gerard mumbled.

" I'll make some." Mikey said jumping up and sprinting upstairs. They where currently in the basement with bean bags and a huge tv. Ray was at the store getting Gerard some gum and tea, Ray had a alcohol problem but not as bad as his friend. Ray was past his addiction, where Gerard was in his first steps to being clean.

" How hard is it to write a song?" Dark asked.

" Um well you have to find the meaning and what you want to put as a message, then you have to base the rhymes and lyrics around it and uh you can't get too of track from what your message is and it's really hard. I spend like a month doing like five songs." Gerard said scribbling down on his note pad, making a x-men like character.

" What's the song you're most proud of?" Josh asked.

" Um either I'm Not Okay, or The Light Behind Your Eyes." Gerard replied.

" Sing it!" Tyler begged. " The Light Behind Your Eyes, can ya sing it?" He asked, quieter now. Gerard nodded, he cleared his throat.

" So long to all my friends, every one of them met tragic ends...With every passing day

I'd be lying if I didn't say, That I miss them all tonight...And if they only knew what I would say

If I could be with you tonight...I would sing you to sleep, Never let them take the light behind your eyes...One day I'll lose this fight...As we fade in the dark, Just remember you will always burn as bright..." He sang, Josh tapping lightly on the table behind him with his trusty drum sticks.

" I wrote it when we first moved, like a few nights ago... It's not done yet of course it's just started." Gerard said before Mikey walked in with a steaming cup of coffee.

" Thought you'd like to try it black first." Mikey said sitting on the floor with everybody else.

" I love fucking coffee if you don't we can't be besties." Brendon said smirking.

" How do you fuck coffee? Is that a bottom thing where you fuck hot liquids?" Gerard shot back,

" STAHP BEIN SO SASSY!" Mark yelled giggling.

" Gee is the sass queen confirmed." Jack said yawning.

Gerard took a huge swig of the boiling hot coffee, as soon as he swallowed he eyes grew wide. " Holy shit in the top of a Mercedes this is good!" He said before chugging the rest of it. " Fuck beer this shit is fucking me up!"

" Well that solves one problem." Ryan said laughing.

" Gee I'm guessing you like it?" Frank giggled.

" Hell yeah Frankie!" He said before running upstairs to get another cup. Mikey ran a hand through his bleached hair and smiled. " Holy shit, that was easier than I thought."

Ray walked in the door, smiling like a idiot. He dropped the grocery bags at Gerard's feet and took a step back, " Guys... I just got us all MCR, TØP, and Panic! All gigs at this frat house on the other side of town each band gets one hundred bucks to play... All we gotta play is five songs each!"

Tyler swallowed, " Why do they need three bands to play? Is it a party?"

Josh held Tyler's hand. " Well they are having a huge ass party and college fair I guess, 12th graders have to go, supposed to be a huge deal and their bands quit last minute. The things this weekend at nine, we've got three days to each choose five songs! How cool is this!"

" Oh my god." Josh said, starting to smile, Tyler grinning like a idiot, his cheeks pink.

" Josh, Car Radio, The Judge, Heavy Dirty Soul, Stressed Out, you choose the last." Tyler said getting a page from Gerard's notebook and writing things down, in a pink sharpie. Josh thought for a bit before replying " How about Ride? Yeah it's not finished but we could finish it if we worked hard enough."

Tyler nodded, bouncing his knee as he wrote. Josh twitched as he saw Tyler's messy writing, if Tyler could just write neater and in a straight line... The o's line just a bit off-

" You can type it Josh I don't mind." Tyler said glancing over at Josh's set glare on Tyler's hands. Josh gave a apologetic look before getting his phone out and typing it, deleting it twice before seeing it just right.

Gerard came back with a cup of coffee and a piece of paper. " Guys I'm thinking I'm Not Okay, Mama, Helena-"

" We gotta do Teenagers dude." Ray cut in."

" Oh how about Vampire Money? That's my favorite!" Frank said excitedly.

" Alright, so we have Vampire Money, Teenagers, Helena, Mama, and I'm Not Okay." Gerard said smiling.

" I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Victorious, Emperor's New Clothes, Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, and... Ballad Of Mona Lisa." Brendon said high fiving his band mates.

" You should make shirts." Jack said.

" Me and Anti got that!" Dark said throwing his arms up. " Please?!"

The band nerds all nodded, now excited for the weekend. " I'll draw up some ideas if we order them by tonight we'll get them by the day of. Even if no one buys them it's inly our first gig." Gerard said, handing the two men papers. " That's MCR, Josh and Ty if you wanna use the symbol and words I'll draw something up on my computer and we can let these two do the rest." Gerard said.


	12. Chapter 12

Anteater: Oaky so we've got MCR, twenty one men who navigate jets, and Panic all ordered.

Sirdarkofiplier Sent a photo

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and holy shit that's so cool!

Ryguy: IT LOOKS LIKE FUCKING SPRAY PAINT YAS BITCH!

Dad: Oh my fucking gawd I'm loving this.

Spence: Guys...

Spence: Last night I ordered a customized drum set that has Panic! At The Disco on it.

Ryguy: FUCK YES!

Breadbin: KAIJDSNIUADCHBIQDSHQDSJINWDFNJIIHBWDCOJN

Dad: Okay cool...

Markiplier: Dallon you normal shit!

Dad: Sorry let me try that again *ahem* KJEDIJNWFEJBIEFWNJOWCEINOQCSIOMQSCOOMWDCOIHUEFIVBHURVWJNIWEFHBUFEIUNEWCIONDWVNIUEWVNUIWEIUVNUNIEWVIUNQCEIUNEQCNIOEQCOQECJINEQCINJECQ

Markiplier: Better?

Jacky: Yeah it's better...

Gee: What's MCR look like?

Sirdarkofiplier sent a photo

Sirdarkofiplier: You've all got 200 shirts in small, medium, large, and extra large.

Anteater: 50 in each size!

Gee: OH MAI GAWD MY BABY IS ON A SHIRT!

Gee: I'm saying Frankie, Frankie is my baby who's on the shirt.

Gee: THERE THEY ARE OMG BAEEEEEE

Frnk: My hair looks great in that tbh... And thanks hun,

Ray: Mikey's poker face tho... Mikey you look hawt in that *smirk emoji*

Mikey: I know!

Gee: OHHHHHH MY BABY BRO'S GOT SASS IM PROUD!?

Mikey: *bows*

Gee: I'm glad we went with us on the shirt and My Chemical Romance on the back, looks good.

( if you look up "MCR in 2010" it's the 3rd picture I'm basing the shirt off of.)

Jish: Usssss!

Sirdarkofiplier sent a photo

Ty: Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg!

Ty: Yassss!

Will: Ooohhhh that is cool!

Jish: This is legit happening holy fuck!

Ty: THE DIFFERENT PRINTS THO!

Jish: I LIKE THE COLOR VERY MUCH IM GLAD YOU WENT WITH THE RED ORANGE COLOR!

( If you look up 21 Pilots shirt it's the 3rd picture)

Sirdarkofiplier: this is lit as all holy fuck.

Jish: Don't use periods and stuff I wanna see what it's like

Markiplier: Kay

Jacky: EVERYBODY GO ON YOUTUBE AND LOOK AT MARKS SUB COUNT!?

Jacky: YA HIT 1000

Markiplier: HOLY FUCK

Jish: 1003!

Ty: Jack...

Ray: You have a YouTube channel? Cool

Ty: You've got 500 bud

Jacky: OH MY GAWD

Gee: WOOOO

Mikey: Wat did I miss?

Mikey: AWWW SHIT MAI BOIS GOT 1000!

Jacky: Holy fuck fuck fuck fuck babe!

Markiplier: When I hit 15 million we need to party kay

Jish: Omg YASSS

Ty: Think you'll get that many?

Markiplier: Ehhh maybe... Anything is possible right?

Jacky: You've got 1005 so far that's fucking Lit

Mikey: You should put a video of The Emo Trinity playing this weekend lol

Jacky: We'll both do it! Get you guys out there... A bit

Ray: How fucking cool is This

Breadbin: I'm back

Breadbin: HOLY SHIT MY SON

Dad: omg Baby ur the dad of the group?

Breadbin: Yes and ur the grandpa and Gee is the sass queen get used to it

Jish: I wanna be the uncle with the uncle jokes!

Ty: Me and jishwa r the uncles

Ray: Dark's the brother who's got the criminal record

Mikey: I'm the awkward youngest brother that's obsessed with unicorns

Dad: How old r u

Frnk: He is 16 the smol child

Mikey: Fuck u Frankie

Gee: That's my job *stomps foot*

Frnk: Thanks for that gee

Dad: Oh Mai gawd

Spence: I'm so glad I left to get Taco Bell

Ty: You...

Ty: Got...

Jish: Taco Bell...

Ty: Without...

Jish: US!?

Ty: US?!

Sirdarkofiplier: Shots fired...

Spence: Shots fired

Spence: FUCK YOU BEAT ME

Sirdarkofiplier: SUCK A DICK

Spence: Am I the only straight person here?

Ray: Omg u r

Ryguy: Omgggg

Will: Heh not for long let's be clear here you're frens with like... 14 of the gayest people ever

Spence: Tru

Ty: I bet ya five bucks I can get you to kiss a guy by the end of the school year!

Ryguy: It's only two months until we graduate tho

Jish: Wat if he kisses Frankie? What would that make him?

Gee: Dead.

Frnk: Holy shit gee's face just got so fucking serious when Josh said that *laughing emoji*

Gee: Spencer would be dead...

Spence: You are short... But yet you scare me.

Gee: I'm 5'9 FUCKING FIGHT ME

Mikey: I'm 5'10

Ray: I'm almost 6'1

Frnk: I'm 5'6!

Gee: You are adorable u smol bean

Mikey sent a video

Breadbin: The video won't load fuck

Ray: That consists of Gerard jumping on Frankie and holding them to his chest while he kisses them over and over again all over their face...

Breadbin: Awwww

Dad: Couple goals

Mikey: And it's in the fucking living room

Ryguy: That's fucking cute

Frnk: SHHHHHHHHHH

Gee: I'm done now

Gee: And for real Spencer I would slit your fucking throat and tie you to a cross with your own hair and watch you burn as your screams fill the air.

Markiplier: U good fam? *laughing emoji*

Sirdarkofiplier: *laughs uncontrollably while vomiting rainbows*

Anteater: I am back

Anteater: OMG

Anteater: SO CUTE AND FREAKY

Spence: Holy fuck I wasn't gunna anyways they are dating you...

Anteater: Honestly for anyone who's never been in Frankie's shoes that's really fun

Frnk: he just knows that I'm weaker than him

Gee: *kissy face emoji*

Breadbin: I'm ending this right now this is too much fluff

(Ended 3:02 am)

Dad: BRENDON BOYD URIE

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and Wat

Dad: U no Wat

Breadbin: BRO IM AN HOUR AWAY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

Dad: U have been gone alllll dayyyyyy

Breadbin: ...

Dad: IM LONELY DAMMIT COME HOME

Sirdarkofiplier: First off it's like... Math class and second... AWWWWWWWW

Ty: Guys my ringtone is The Judge

Ty: The entire class is listening to me sing right now bc it doesn't stop until the songs over

Jish: That drum tho

Ty: Jishwa William Dun...

Jacky: JISH WE HAVE THE SAME MIDDLE NAME

Jish: Yeaaaaaaaassss

Jacky: Twinzies

Anteater: I'm being retwined... Aww

Gee: Sup losers

Gee: Guys I have a question

Gee: Is Mikey the only virgin here?

Mikey: Stfu

Frnk changed their name to Fronk

Fronk: Mikey it's nothing to be ashamed off silly.

Mikey: I'm not a virgin fuck face.

Markiplier: Wat ur ace tho?

Mikey: Well the kid Carter said if I didn't have sex with him then he'd tell the whole school that I was ace and yeah.

Gee: WHEN WAS THIS

Mikey: A few weeks ago the first day we moved here.

Gee: OH THAT BITCH IS GOING TO FUCKING PAY

Gee: WHAT CLASS IS HE IN

Sirdarkofiplier: Gee we can get him after school he has practice

Sirdarkofiplier: We won't get in that much trouble if we tell the school what's happening

Breadbin: And I'll be there.

Ryguy: I'll gather people to watch

Gee: PLEASE FUCKING DO

Dad: YAY

Mikey: This isn't necessary

Gee: I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I CAN WAIT

Gee: I can't wait...

Mikey: Fuck

(Ended 10:32 am)

Okay so I do have Phan planned out! It may be later on but it is amazing! This may be the last ship in this group chat but I will maybe make another if you wish! Happy holidays everyone, stay safe, stay calm, it will be okay. Try to eat something, enjoy yourselves and remember, you still have to change the world!


	13. Chapter 13

Gerard walked right into the lunchroom with a pissy glare and his fists balled, his normal doe like eyes completely glazed over in rage, Dark, Mark, Josh, Wilford, Tyler, Jack, and Brendon behind him. Mikey trailing in the back.

" Fuck face!" Gerard hissed pulling Carter's jacket back so he stumbled to the ground.

Gerard yanked him up and looked him right in the eye, the two the same height. Gerard let a snarl like noise escape his throat before he started talking. " What... The... Fuck! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING doing that to my Brother!?" Gerard hissed before punching him straight on the jaw.

" Hey!" Shouted multiple jocks as the team and the nerd brawled out again. Dark shot forward with Ray and knocked out two big guys with their fists while Frank walked in and signed.

" I'll get the nurse." He called, seeing Mikey nail a smaller boy and twist his arm around his back before throwing him across the lunch room. Wilford shoved a kid into the tables, and punched another in the nuts. A kid knocked Dark back into the wall and punched him, only to be met with Josh's fist. Tyler knocked a kid in the throat, Josh kissing him before shoving the kid into another jock. Mark shoving into Carter while Gerard went to town. Spencer and Ryan ran in and swore. " Again?" Before joining the fight. Josh sucker punched a kid in the gut sending him toppling over again.

Gerard slamming Carter into the trophy wall, Dark kicking him back through the class case, Carter toppling down to the school's many trophies. " DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN!" Gerard screamed before kicking Carter's bloody face again. Dark slamming a kid into a table and shoving him down it, the kids poor bloody face being planted into a girls spaghetti. Students gathered around as they fought.

Dallon, Mikey, and Anti ran in with the teachers and Dallon ran to Brendon who was furiously punching a kid in the face. He grabbed Brendon who on instinct stomped his foot in Dallon's and smacked his head to Dallon's neck. " Baby its me chill!" Dallon said groaning at the sharp hit to his neck, Brendon calmed and allowed him to pull him away from the fight flipping off a jock with a bloody forehead. " COME AT ME FUCKING DARE YA!" Brendon yelled as Dallon's arms around his waist grew harder and firm around him, caging him in.

" Boys enough!" The principal yelled over the sounds of screaming, curses, and punching. Ray stepped back and Mikey sighed. Josh and Tyler after kicking a kid walked back, but Gerard and Dark stayed. " Tony and Gerard enough! He has had enough!" The science teacher yelled.

Ray stepped in and latched his arms around Dark's waist and pulled him out forcibly dragging him to the ground. " Tony... Stop." The principal said seeing him try to get back in. He was pissed, pushing Ray away and sucker punching a kid, flinging him to the ground. He went to the ground when Ray shoved him, Mark slowly walked by him and slipped a syringe from his pocket, he injected his brother. Dark calmed down and blinked, he slowly got up. " I'll get Gee." He mumbled stepping forward stumbling a bit, " I got it!" Mikey said jogging up to his brother who was punching Carter over and over again.

" Say sorry!" Gerard snapped at him shoving him to the ground. Mikey latched around him and began dragging him back.

" SAY IT DAMMIT!" Gerard snarled kicking out and flailing in Mikey's hold. Mikey having his poker face not showing emotion.

" I'm fuckin sorry kay? It was fucked up of me ta use your sexuality against ya... Just leave meh alone." Carter wailed sobbing holding himself together. Spitting out blood every few words.

" Never touch any of my friends again..." Gerard snapped as Mikey dragged him into the office, the others following, Dark being half held up by Mark. Wilford following smirking lightly, watching as Gerard shoved a jock who was walking to the nurse next to him.

" You boys need to stop this." The principal said sitting at the desk as the nurse checked everyone's cuts.

" Well-" Mark started.

" Carter made me have sex with him to keep my secret. He black mailed me and forced me to have sex with him. What's up now?" Mikey snapped. The principal looked startled at his remark. " Yes... Be startled and scared but do you imagine how scared I was? Having a kid you've never seen fuck you in the back of the school? When you are TERRIFIED of even holding hands with someone?! Do you even know what asexual is? I puked after my first kiss and tried to drink bleach to get the taste out! He FUCKED me! Do you not get how scary that was? How I woke up after that and sobbed my eyes out! I took a shower in scolding hot water just thinking that I could undo it if my skin burned enough!" Mikey ranted, Gerard having tears run down his face.

After he stopped Brendon, Dallon, Wilford, Anti, Jack, Mark, Dark, Spencer, Ryan, Frank, Ray, and Gerard crushed him in a huge hug. Them all talking and murmuring soft words as he sobbed, shaking like a leaf. " It's okay shh it's gunna be alright we've all got ruff times right?" Tyler cooed hugging him as Mikey sobbed on his shoulder.

Dark broke apart and stumbled over to the teachers. " If you can't tell we all love each other very much." He said. " We'd die for each other... And get a broken nose over each other too." He said pointing to his bloody crooked nose. He grinned a crooked smile and only the nurse and social studies teacher returned it. " Umm... I'll take the blame. I didn't stop Gerard so it's technically my fault." He said before walking to his friends and hugging Mikey. " You okay bro? Wanna get some coffee? I got fired from Pizza Hut. Apparently we aren't allowed to tell the customers that they don't need the extra slice of pizza." Dark said trying to cheer him up.

Mikey smirked and starting laughing. " You're such a jerk!" Mikey said sniffing and rubbing a fist over his eyes.

" The coffee shop is amazing though let's be honest it's run by old ladies they are so... Old and like... Fucking jolly it's weird." He said grinning like a idiot.

" Wanna get cleaned up first?" Mikey asked.

" That's a good idea." Wilford cut in.

" Shit I broke a nail!" Brendon complained.

" I'm not gunna lie though guys I got a pretty bad headache and I could use some coffee." Gerard said before hugging Mikey and going up to the principal. " So what am I getting? Suspended?"

" You all are getting lunch detentions for the rest of the time until graduation together in the language arts room with Mr. Clarke." The principal said smiling softly. " Everyone in your group, except Mr. Weekes here as he no longer attends our school... Dallon, everyone you took quite a beating almost as much as you gave. I want written apologies to the team... You're excused for the day to heal up."

" Can it be a text?" Josh asked.

" Oh my god can we say it over the intercom?" Ryan asked.

" Make a draft... Maybe then you may." The teacher replied.

" Bro I gotta draft!" Dark said stepping forward to the desk and pressing the intercom button. " Sorry to interrupt what ever you are doing, but this is more important. Now with me I have Will, Mark, Josh, Tyler, Gerard, Mikey, Frankie, Ray, Spencer, Ryan, Brendon, Anti, Dallon, and myself. You probably saw the huge fight between us or as you call us the kids with mental problems who cause fights all the damn time, and the volley ball team. We are being forced to apologize for that so uh... We are sorry that you are arrogant fucks who pick on us, we are also sorry that you haven't learned your lesson after the last fight. Last, we are sorry for so god damn protective as you may know. Now I'm assuming at least half of the team is in the hospital, we are sorry you have to pay for it. Cause we sure as hell won't because Carter, if we told what ya did you would be in jail. Another thing, this weekend at the college fair party that most 12th graders will be attending. I heard there are some pretty cool bands playing there so go see it... See it. Umm anything else to add guys?"

" Um don't do drugs... Crack is wack... I might have broke Carters nose and arm... Clap for me cause that's pretty fucking cool. So our squad thing going on here. Me, Mikes, Ray, and Frankie are new here again as y'all may now. But, we've grown closer than we have been to anyone else. So if you fuck with any of us... Hell will break loose..." Gerard said into the speaker.

" I just wanna talk on the speaker thing so hi!" Frank said.

" And I'm moving across the country with Ryan!" Spencer yelled last minute.

" WHAT!?" Was the last thing that the school heard before the intercom was off


	14. Chapter 14

Breadbin: When where u gunna tell us?

Dad: WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING

Spence: U all know that me and Ryan grew up together in Maine...

Ryguy: Spencer's dad died and we are both going there to help out...

Spence: My mom died a while ago, I have a big family who needs support. The house was left to me and Ryan. Ryan's family are also my family... We just need help.

Ryguy: When I heard of Change I just jumped on board... You know I love to travel. I'm getting depressed again ya know? I just want some change... It's not you guys its me...

Jish: I'm crying right now. Tyler is too like sobbing.

Breadbin: But what about panic?

Ryguy: We have the show this weekend... But we are moving the day after. We are never going to make it...

Sirdarkofiplier: Can we have a good bye party at least?

Markiplier: I wanna no one thing... You two are together right?

Spence: Yep

Ryguy: I'm sorry we never told you guys.

Ty: That's okay

Will: We all had our secrets in the beginning

Will: As long as you two are happy than that's what matters

Gee: All of us are reading this chat by the way we just don't have anything to really say...

Gee: We can have a good bye party at our place.

(Ended 12:21 pm)

" The band shirts are here!" Anti said walking in with four huge boxes. Dark behind him with five big boxes as well. Today was the day that they played at nine for the twelfth grade and college students. They where all at Gerard, Ray, Frank and Mikey's place getting ready and practicing.

" Josh you mind playing drums for us tonight we don't have a drummer yet." Ray said.

" I'll do it give me the beat and I'll start practicing for it." Josh replied trying on a Twenty Øne Piløts shirt. Each kid getting a shirt of their band and wearing it. Ray nursing a black eye from the previous fight, was now putting concealer over it to hide the battle wound.

Gerard applying black eyeliner to himself, Mikey, and Frank. Frank them self was putting red crosses over his eyes and a thin line of red liquid to dye their lips like they had drunk blood. Frank had a white dress collar shirt with a red tie. Gerard wearing a leather jacket over a black loose tee, with black ripped skinny jeans. Ray wearing a loose My Chemical Romance shirt with baggy jeans. Mikey wearing a tighter MCR shirt and skinny jeans. His hair pushed back newly bleached hair, and eyeliner.

Tyler was ripping the sleeves off of a big tee shirt and wearing it inside out, his tattoos visible. He put black paint of his neck and hands, Josh did the same with red around his eyes. Josh had dyed his red hair over again to make it top and put a hat over it, Tyler wearing a beanie to cover his head and ears.

Brendon wore tight leather pants and a fitted tank top, over the tank top was a gold jacket he found at a thrift store for free. Dallon wearing similar leather pants and a black dress shirt. Spencer wearing a Panic! Shirt with skinny jeans, Ryan wearing a panic! Shirt and skinny jeans, with his own makeup, making Tim Burton style striped lines going crooked down his eyes, blue eyeshadow blending into his eyelid and to his bridge of his nose. It looked really cool.

" Kay but like... It's seven we have two hours wanna warm up or something? Me and Jack and the guys can help set up the stage and shit." Anti said fiddling with the Twenty Øne Piløts shirt he had on. Mark nodded putting on a Panic! Shirt and following Anti out of the house. Dark with a MCR shirt and Wilford with a TØP shirt.

" Josh you can practice with them if you need it." Tyler said before taking out his journal and going through his lyrics for Ride.

" What do you think Bren? Does this sound good? I'd die for you that's easy to say we have a list of people that we would take a bullet for them a bullet for you a bullet for everybody in this room but we don't seem to see any bullets coming through, see many bullets coming through. Metaphorically I'm the man but literally I don't know what I'd do. I'd love for you and that's hard to do even harder to say when you know that's not true, even harder to write when you know that tonight there are people back home who tried talking to you... And you ignore them still all these questions they're for real like who would you live for who would you die for and would you ever kill..." Tyler rapped. Brendon clapped like a idiot, and Dallon nodded.

" Dude that's sick!" Josh said from across the room.

" That's really good Ty!" Dallon said.

" Thanks? Ya think its to... Slow?" Tyler asked.

" Nah it's perfect!" Gerard gushed grabbing the mic.

" Thanks guys! Jishwa I finished the song!" Tyler called over to his boyfriend. Josh smiled and gave a thumbs up. " You just repeat the chorus it's easy!" Tyler gushed running over and pecking Josh's lips. Mikey groaning making Josh laugh. " Hey is it incest if I fuck a guy that's like my brother but not?" Brendon asked. Dallon spit out his coffee, all over Tyler who squealed laughing.

" Chill... Joking daddy!" Brendon cooed pulling himself onto Dallon and kissing him softly,

" Oh my god!" Mikey said mimicking throwing up.

Gerard piped up, " Can we do sleep!? Mama is so boring let's do sleep!" He said before handing Mikey and Ray their guitars and getting Frank's. " Frankie can we please cupcake?" He asked. His New Jersey accent showing with cupcake. Frankie laughed, really hard. They nodded and took the guitar, Josh got behind the drums as Gerard walked him through it. Soon they where started.

" They're these terrors, and its like, It feels like as if somebody was gripping my, They're theses terrors and its like...It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat. Like last night, uh, they're not like tremors...They're worse than tremors they're, they're theses terrors

Like last night, uh, they're not like tremors...They're worse than tremors they're, they're theses terrors...And its like, It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat...And squeezing and It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat..." Frankie said into their mic, their voice auto tuned to make it high pitched at places. The rest of the friends sitting near to hear.

" Some say, now suffer all the children, And walk away a savior, Or a madman and polluted

From gutter institutions, Don't you breathe for me, Undeserving of your sympathy, 'Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did, And through it all, How could you cry for me? 'Cause I don't feel bad about it... So shut your eyes, Kiss me goodbye, And sleep! Just sleep! " Gerard sang, holy fuck he was good. His higher voice scratchy and perfect for the song. His doe eyes wider, crazy facial expressions making him seen creepy and possessed. Frank going crazy at the guitar, their head boding and banging, their hair in their face as they danced around, killing the guitar. Mikey bouncing his knee, his poker face as he concentrated, he did look attractive. Ray walking around as he played, banging his head making his hair bounce and whip. All the boys in their band but Mikey had longer hair. Rays surely the longest.

" The hardest part is letting go of your dreams...A drink for the horror that I'm in, For the good guys, and the bad guys, For the monsters in our beds, Three cheers for tyranny, Unapologetic apathy,, 'Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again... And through it all, How could you cry for me? 'Cause I don't feel bad about it... So shut your eyes, Kiss me goodbye! And sleep! Just sleep..." Gerard sang. He stepped back, bowing his head like a statue. Frank stepped up to their mic.

" The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen...Sometimes I see flames and sometimes , I see people that I love dying and, it's always..."

Gerard snapped up and to the mic. " Just sleep! Just sleep! Just sleep! Just sleep! Just sleep! Just sleep!... Shit guys we have to go!" He said, breaking his strange character. They all jumped up, everyone in their characters and with their gear. And ran out the door.

Sirdarkofiplier: Ya ready

Ty: Omg who's first?

Anteater: MCR then Panic than TØP

Sirdarkofiplier: People are buying the shirts already...

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and I'm fucking ready

Dad: There is a lot of people here from school

Ryguy: And in general

Spence: Yee

Jish: Guys

Jish: The Emo Trinity is rising

Will: I'm proud of u my babies

Mikey: Thanks mother

Will: You're welcome daughter

Mikey: Heheh

Gee: Guys

Gee: My eyeliner is on point

Markiplier: I'm fucking glad Gerard

Ray: Am I the only non gay here?

Will: Yep

Ray: Nice

Mikey: Ray... Not for long

Spence: Heheheh everyone is either gay or was pretending to be straight.

Breadbin: Ray is my straight friend lol

Jish: Ray is the straight fren indeed.

Ty: GUYS THERE IS AT LEAST THREE HUNDRED PEOPLE HERE

Spence: How cool is this!

Ty: honestly I'm not scared

Jacky: Guys we have sold a lot of shirts already

Sirdarkofiplier: Me and Anti r about in introduce Panic to the stage so get fuckin ready

Anteater: Hell yeah!

Jish: Hell yeah!

Breadbin: Hell yeah!

Fronk: HELL YEAH!

Dad: HELL YEAH

Ryguy: Hell yeah!

Mikey: Hell yeah!

Ty: Hell yeah!?

Spence: Hell yeah!

Gee: Hell yeah!

Ray: hell yeah!

Gee: I am now seeing how Mark, Jack, Anti, Will, and Dark are wearing eyeliner which makes me happy

Sirdarkofiplier: The things I do for you

Gee: Suck my dick

Fronk: BOI THATS MINE

Gee: Oh my gawd

Dad: Agreed

Ty: GOOD LUCK AND LETS END THIS

(Ended 8:56 pm)

" Well hello there... Tonight is all about us, sure the school's sick of us, the god damn teenagers who do all this fucking bullshit... The grown ups are sending us to collage, saying that it's for our future and they love us... But it's for their parenting break. Teenagers scare the living shit out of them. So, for our first song, it's all about us, we are My Chemical Romance." Gerard said into the microphone, the kids cheering.

"They're gonna clean up your looks, With all the lies and the books, To make a citizen out of you, Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son, So they can watch all the things you do...Because the drugs never work, they gonna give you a smirk, 'Cause they've got methods of keeping you clean, They're gonna rip up your head, Your aspersions to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine, They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone will bleed, So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me, The boys and girls in the clique, they all throw names at the stick,You're never gonna fit in much kid, But if your troubled and hurt, What you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did..." He sang, the teens started cheering and clapping along to the beat, not expecting the losers at school to sound like they did.

" They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me, They could care less as long as someone will bleed, So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose...Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me! They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me, They could care less as long as someone will bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me, teenagers scare the living shit out of me, They could care less as long as someone will bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, They could care less as long as someone will bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose...Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!" He finished. All the kids cheered, loud.

" Alright alright alright... So next we have another song called Vampire Money, if you get vibes from Twilight... Fuck you." Frank said into their mic. Gerard smiled, before starting.

" Well are ya ready Ray?" Gerard asked.

" Yeah!" Ray replied.

" How about you Frank?"

" Oh I'm there baby!" Frank replied.

" How about you Moikey?" Gerard asked, using his childhood name.

" Fuckin ready!" Mikey replied.

" Well I think I'm alright... 1-2-3-4! 3-2-1 we came to fuck, everybody party till the gasman comes, sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun, and get a parking violation on La Brea till it's done! Hair black, collar up, jet black so cool. Sing it like the kids that are meant to you!" Gerard sang.

" C'mon!" Frank sang.

" When you want to be a movie star,"

" C'mon!"

" Play the game and take the band real far,"

" Play it right and drive a Volvo car

" C'mon!"

" Pick a fight at an airport bar, The kids don't care if you're all right honey, Pills don't help but it sure is funny, Gimmie gimmie some of that vampire money c'mon! Hey you look like somebody I used to know!

" And now 3-2-1 we got the bomb, Everybody hurry till the taxman comes, Glimmer like Bolan in the morning sun, And get your finger on the trigger, Tap the barrel of the a gun Hair back, motherfucker! Jet black, so cool, Sing it like the kids that are mean to you!"

" C'mon!"

"When you wanna be a movie star, Play the game and take the band real far. Play it right and drive a Volvo car!"

" C'mon!"

" Pick a fight at an airport bar, The kids don't care if you're all right honey, Pills don't help but it sure is funny, Gimmie gimmie some of that vampire money c'mon! Fuck yeah...That's right, 1-2-3-4... Well 3-2-1 we came to fuck, Everybody party till the gasman comes, Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun...And get a parking violation on La Brea till it's done!" Gerard sang, Ray and Mikey going nuts at the guitars. Frankie singing C'mon while playing, bounding around the small stage, Gerard bouncing his knee while he sang, Ray walking around and Mikey bouncing his knee if his spot. The crowd going crazy.

" Hair Back, collar up, jet black, so cool! Sing it like the kids that are mean to you!" The crowd screaming c'mon! with Frankie.

"When you wanna be a movie star (c'mon!). Play the game and take the band real far (c'mon!), Play it right and drive a Volvo car (c'mon!)... Pick a fight at an airport bar, The kids don't care if you're all right honey, Pills don't help but it sure is funny Gimmie gimmie some of that vampire money c'mon!"

" C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Everyone screamed, Mikey, Gerard, Ray, and Mikey accompanied by the audience

" Alright... This next song was inspired by our last encounter with this school... And all our fights...it's called I'm Not Okay."

Everyone loved it, the MCR shirts where almost sold out at the end of their songs. After they played Sleep, and then Helena. The most applauded song was easily I'm Not Okay. They sold at least a hundred shirts right after their songs. At the end they new they had made the crowd happy. No one was even at the fair, only near the stage singing and screaming along. Gerard was at his sassiest on stage, his own character playing and messing around. Frank was ruthless and energetic, Ray calmer but having girls go crazy, and some of the boys.

Next was Panic, (I don't want to show the lyrics ehhh they where I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Victorious, Emperor's New Clothes, Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time, and The Ballad Of Mona Lisa. The crowd fucking loved them, Brendon stripped down to just his tight leather pants making all the girls scream, loud. The song with the most cheers was definitely Victorious. He rounded the crowd up and knocked it dead. At the end, water balloons shot out of the cannons soaking the crowd, making them go crazier.

Last was Twenty Øne Piløts, no one expected them to be good either... But they where by far the most cheered for. With a shirtless Josh Dun, doing backflips and killing on the drums, to a sassy Tyler Joseph playing his damnedest and rocking the whole crowd. They played Car Radio, The Judge, Heavy Dirty Soul, Stressed Out, and Ride. Heavy Dirty Soul was a huge hit, easily the crowds favorite. Tyler had a hanging mic and they wore masks over their heads, when they both froze, the crowd did too... When they got up and started screaming the finish, the crowd did too. All three bands had sold their shirts out. They knew Monday would be a great day, at the end of the night they had to make a speech... This is how it went.

" So this was fun... Thank you guys so much, this is fucking crazy, we will be back, with more new songs and more merchandise and all that shit. We want to thank our managers Dark and Anti, and our co managers and all that Will, Mark, and Jack. And last, we want to say goodbye to two of our band mates, and family. Spencer and Ryan are leaving to Maine tomorrow and this is their first show... And their best. Thank you so much, and we'll see you at school probably getting into another fight!"

Happy new year everyone! I'm so proud of you for surviving, I know 2016 was rough, but you got through it and I'm so fucking proud! Eat, try to sleep, take a deep breathe, and always remember... You still need to change the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirdarkofiplier: Heheh that went Gud

Anteater: I'm ur manager

Sirdarkofiplier: Same

Ty: Lol for which band?

Gee: I call Dark

Ty: I call Anti

Breadbin: Bro... I kinda want Will tbh

Will: Do we have a say in this?

Breadbin: No

Sirdarkofiplier: Alright then

Anteater: Welp shit

Marky: I feel forgotten

Jacky: Me and Mark do the merch kay?

Mark: Yeet

Jacky: U send us the money too tho

Mikey: Miranda Collins just threw her bra at me

Mikey: I'm gunna fucking puke

Mikey: help pls she's trying to Kiss me

Gee: I'm fucking coming!

" Yo ass sack back the fuck off! He's ace you dumb fuck!" Gerard said pulling his little brother out from under the girl and into their van with the instruments. Mikey threw up all over inside a bucket, dry heaving as Frankie cooed him and rubbed his back. They sang to him as he vomited and cried. They knew he was only sixteen and terrified of any love. Asexuals had crushes, but the thought of physical love was disgusting to them, at least it was for Mikey. Mikey had only had one crush in his life, which didn't end well.

He kept throwing up until there was nothing left, Frank calmly picked up the bucket and threw it outside. They held Mikey as he sobbed, knowing that he would be like that all night. They drove him home before everyone came over to their house for the rest of the weekend. Mikey took a long shower, still zoned out having Gerard clean him for him. Mikey couldn't use baths, so Gerard calmly cleaned him while singing softly. " So long to all my friends, every one of them met tragic ends with every passing day, I'd be lying if I didn't say-"

" Thank you." Mikey whispered.

" Of course, anything for you Mikes I'll always be here for you." Gerard cooed while running his hands through Mikey's soaking hair. " Is this okay Mikes?" He asked.

Mikey nodded, leaning close to him, " It doesn't scare me when it's you or Frank, not any of us in our group. Tyler, you, Will, and Frank are my easiest people. Dallon is great too probably cause he knows what I'm going through." Mikey said, letting Gerard slip a baggy sweater on him.

" How?" Gerard asked, letting Mikey put his pants on himself.

" ...He's been raped before when he was younger, that's why he doesn't like it when Brendon tops." Mikey said softly.

" Oh, am I allowed to know this?" Gerard asked.

" Everyone does but Ryan and Spencer I'm sorry I thought you knew." Mikey replied. Letting Gerard comb through his bleached hair and lead him out of the bathroom.

" Ayyeeee bubs!" Frankie said running up to the both of them and hugging them tightly.

" Hiya pal!" Mikey said hugging him back.

" Frankie!" Gerard awed seeing once again how cute his lover was. Frank was wearing a big sweater with My Chemical Romance knitted messily on it, that went over their hands by a long shot, a black beanie with a red puff on the top, with combat boots and skinny jeans. They where so fucking cute. He just wanted to hug his lover all day.

" You are so fucking cute Frankie oh my god." Gerard said before picking them up and sitting on the couch, Frankie now sitting on his lap and putting their head on Gerard's chest. Frank had took off their makeup and now had their glasses on the bridge of their nose. Gerard thought Frank was the cutest little emo nerd he had ever seen. " Am not cute." Frank argued balling Gerard's shirt up in their fist and huffing out air. Gerard smiled.

" I can't believe that I have someone as great as you cupcake. Its literally Beauty and The Beast. You are so fucking beautiful Hun my little..."

" Flower child." Frank said giggling a bit.

" My little flower child." Gerard agreed. Grabbing Franks beanie from their head and putting it on himself, hearing Frank laugh. " Gee! You have a face for hats!" Frank exclaimed kissing him on the nose.

" Do I? Do I really?" Gerard asked sarcastically.

" Yeah!" Frank giggled fixing it slightly. Gerard grinned, before kissing Frank softly, and grabbing a flower crown of theirs from the table and putting it on their head. Making the other whine in protest. " No! The black one!" Frank begged laughing their amazing little laugh.

" You both are so pathetic." Spencer said before sitting down on the couch near them. He and Ryan where leaving in a few hours.

" At least they didn't keep their relationship a secret!" Will said plopping down next to Mikey, who leaned into him as Wilford began playing with his hair.

" Bro at least he had a relationship." Mark shot back laughing as he entered with Dallon and Anti. Pretty soon the whole gang was there messing around and talking about incest. They had a few shitty latex balloons of corn stalks around the room and they all drank coffee. By the end of the night Spencer and Ryan had left early for the drive, and they where down two members.

Spence: Goodbye you glorious fucks

Ryguy: Goodbye you degenerate scumbags

Gee: Love you too you fucking whores

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and love you you shitty hookers

Sirdarkofiplier: Bye bye you fat pieces of horse shit

Jish: See ya later you salty ass sticks

Ty: I'm not mean so just good bye... Really Josh?

Dad: Bye you marvelous bastards

Jacky: bye, I love you and also fuck u

Mikey: Bye you fucking losers

Ray: See you u fucking rats

Will: Bye you dip shits don't get shot

Fronk: Bye bye you mother fuckers

Markiplier: See ya in hell you jackasses

Spence: Wow I feel loved

Ryguy: Don't do drugs, crack is fucked up, keep it real you glorious bastards

(Ended 11:21 pm)

They all walked into school, and grinned like morons. At least a third of the school was wearing their band shirts, not even caring if they used to pick fights with them. They went to their lockers and where crowded by students that they never even knew.

" Um what's happening?" Gerard asked.

" I swear to fuck I probably did it on purpose!" Dark claimed laughing as even he was crowded.

" Okay okay oh fucking Kay what's going on here!?" Brendon yelled.

" Is this about the show?" Will asked Ray, who nodded.

" Dudes like fucking chill!" Frank yelled, quieting everyone. " What do you fucking want? If it's about MCR or Panic or TØP just calm down!"

" I got this fam." Dark said before literally shoving through everyone, making them whine in protest. But he got out of the mob, and then continued to talk to the group of teenagers. " If you want... If you have questions then come to us at lunch for fucks sake the bells gunna ring in four minutes you swines!" And they slowly filed out. Mikey walked behind the lockers for a bit until he reached his, that he had found and broken into... It was now his, but what was inside made him almost throw up.

" Gerard... I need you to like, help a bro out." Mikey said coming out of the back hall with a girls number in hand. Frankie perked up, " Bro they don't know what I am I'll slap her!" They offered. Mikey just shook his head, laughing slightly. " No really I just need someone really attractive to talk to her... Who classifies as a man." He said smirking.

" Will can you?" He asked. Will blushed and laughed. " I'm not the attractive one bro sorry!" He replied looking down at himself. He may not have seen it, but he was attractive. He wore today black skinnier jeans with a fitted sweatshirt, making him look built and taller. He had a beanie covering most of his hair, but a tuff of pink hair was out, he wore nerdy glasses and hadn't put his retainer in so he had a clearer deep voice. Next to his brothers he thought he was ugly, Dark and Mark where the class hotties, or so he though. Apparently they where, but he was too. But, it's your job to hate yourself isn't it?

" Will... You look hot, just go do this for Mikey." Dark said fixing Will's strings on his black hoodie and shoving him near a group of girls that had Miranda Collins, Melanie Martinez, and a girl that went by Hasley. They froze when he walked up to them with her number.

" Hi." He said smiling. Finding them freeze amusing.

" Hi?" They replied.

" Ya know this weekend when you attacked Mikey, just want to say he isn't interested, he's asexual you know what that is right?" He asked.

She shook her head dumbly. He laughed before replying " He doesn't like physical love or any real love... He doesn't get crushes or anything. You know what I'm hinting at?"

She just stared like he was talking gibberish, making him laugh again, " That means that you can't throw you fucking bra at him and attempt turning him on. Have a good day.. Ladies." He said nodding at them, Before turning and walking off. Crumpling her number up and throwing it away when he walked by the trashcan that Gerard rode in. He went back to his friends and fist bumped Mikey before the bell rang. " My baby brother's hot." Dark said winking at him, Wilford laughing. Frank ran ahead of the group to their homeroom which they had with Josh and Brendon. They ran to the board and looked in the drawer. They where in charge of writing the date on the board and the schedule. They felt a paper ball hit their head and turned around, a pissy look on their face.

" You saw me this weekend, I can kill with that guitar... Don't make me do it." They threatened. Josh laughed in the back, flipping off Matt the boy who had thrown the ball. Frankie nodded once before going back to the board. No one knew if they where a male or female at the school other than their group. The school supported them, and the two others in the school that classified at a-gender, or non binary, or gender queer. The school let them threaten girls, use they and them on files, any thing that you thought was a single sex thing. He could be on any boy or girls sports team as well.

" And I see your My Chemical Romance shirt under your jacket hun ya can't hide it." They said before finishing the board and grabbing his music book. They wrote their music during homeroom, Gerard did all lyrics and they did the music for the guitar. They sat next to Josh and Brendon and started, Brendon always wrote lyrics during that time as well, sometimes he mumbled the song under his breathe and had the whole class hear him. Today he was working on a song called This Is Gospel.

About halfway through homeroom he bursted into song, not caring that it was school. Of course everyone was used to it, " This is gospel for the fallen ones, Locked away in permanent slumber, Assembling their philosophies...From pieces of broken memories Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart, The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds, But they haven't seen the best of us yet..." Josh tapping his pencils against his desk to the beat.

Five minutes later he sang again. " If you love me let me go, If you love me let me go 'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars, The fear of falling apart, And truth be told, I never was yours...The fear, the fear of falling apart!" Josh now using his drum sticks he kept in his pocket.

Frankie using the Garage Band app to mimic Brendon, soon the entire song was being played in homeroom, the kids just listening quietly. " Do you think da...Dallon should sing backup for this is the beat of my heart?" He asked Frankie.

Frank nodded, before heading back to their music.

Jacky: You are all scumbags who deserve nothing in life

Dad: Fuck you

Breadbin: daddy :(

Gee: I AM SHAMING YOUR KINK

Fronk: No kink shaming ;(

Gee: *shames*

Jacky: Nuuuu

Ray: It is home room... Y we textin

Mikey: I have been asked out four times today all by different people.

Jish: Will save the smol child

Will: Imma comin u baby

Mikey: Shuddup I'm still here in this fucking school after you graduate :(

Sirdarkofiplier: Suck a dick

Fronk: Today we r putting our quotes in the yearbook Wat y'all gunna say?

Gee: " The Gerard Way who spray painted MCR on the principals car? The Gerard Way who rode in a garbage can all day screaming he was trash? The Gerard Way who choked a kid for calling him "punk"? The Gerard Way who trashed the office for the "Lolz" and went to jail?" -Spencer

Fronk: Oh nice

Breadbin: " The bit of wheat is here."- Breadbin Urine

Sirdarkofiplier: " Wait, we need to have a quote?... Fuck okay lemmi think... Umm..." -myself

Ty: " Joshua William Dun is mine back off." -me

Jish: " Twenty ish men who drive giant metal birds in the sky with o's with lines in them." - Dallon

Ray: " Holy crap did you see that flip? Went like... Sideways."- Frank Iero

Fronk: " Frankie... Frankie... Frenk... Frankie.. Frankie Iero... Frankie... Fronk... Frankie Frankie Frankie! Guess what?... I Love you!" - Gerard Way

Jacky: " One fish two fish fried fish fish stick ... Wait where was I?."- Tony Fischbach

Will: " I need to urinate MOVE OUT THE WAY YOU FIRM CORNSTALKS!"- Mark

Anteater: " Babe... I'm so drunk I can drink colors and smell the sun."- My boyfriend Tony.

Ray: We have problems...

Anteater: I dared the girl Hasley to put " I'm running on red bull and little girls tears, gotta love high school." By myself.

Breadbin: Daddy didn't you put " Mr. Weekes please don't chew that up... And you did it, please spit it out...it's not safe to eat gum from under the tables." By ur math teacher

Dad: Yeet

Breadbin: How the fuck are we graduating already?

Sirdarkofiplier: It feels like yesterday we where graduating third grade when I ate a bee

Breadbin: Yeet

Markiplier: I know right, I remember when we used to be kids and be slightly normal.

Jish: Not anymore

Dad: Normals boring

Ty: Wat about u isn't normal dally?

Dad: I have mind trauma

Ty: Can I from Wat?

Dad: I was raped and kidnaped for weeks and never grew out of it.

Dad: This happened when I was about 15 maybe

Gee: Shit man I'm sorry about that

Ray: You need us just text k?

Fronk: Yeet! We luv u DalPal

Dad: Luv y'all too

Markiplier: sHIT GUYSSJWNNDNVKS

Markiplier: 2000 SUBS AND COUNTING

Jacky: YEET YEET MOTHA FUCKAS

Sirdarkofiplier: My brother is famous

Anteater: Am I the only one who reads famous as Fay-Moose

Mikey: I DO

Jacky: Stupids

Anteater: Mikey we r gay moose now Kay?

Anteater: That is the best auto correct I've ever seen

Ray: This is the content I'm here for.

Breadbin: Fuck u Ray

Ray: Not today *wink emoji*

Breadbin:... Did u just

Mikey: OHHHH HE DID

Breadbin: Stfu Mikes!

Gee: Ray my baby u have sass...

Fronk: Am I the only one who noticed that next week we are graduating...

Fronk: After this what are we doing?

Sirdarkofiplier: We should all take a year off for work so Mikes can be with us when we do go to collage

Mikey changed his name to Mikes

Mikes: Gud idea

Gee: Let's go to Millberry

Fronk: They have music production, art, online acts, and art in general along with the regular classes.

Anteater: I'm in if y'all are

Ray: Agreed

Jacky: Yeet

Sirdarkofiplier: Why not I'll do Buisness management or what ever a manager for a band is.

Markiplier: Fuck this is happening!

Markiplier: YEET

Sirdarkofiplier: Shit guys we have work in ten mins

(Ended 2:56 pm)


	16. Chapter 16

Jacky: Guys

Sirdarkofiplier: Wat I'm working

Jacky: I want coffee

Gee: Dark get me coffee

Sirdarkofiplier: Nah brah

Gee: Tony mother fucking Fischbach

Sirdarkofiplier: No and also fuck u

Gee: Ahem...

Gee: I'm pretty I deserve coffee.

Sirdarkofiplier: THEN COME GET IT YOU FUCK NUT

Gee: words can't heart me cupcake nice try

Sirdarkofiplier: A knife to the chest will

Gee: A fist up your ass will

Sirdarkofiplier: Kinky lil shit

Gee: BITCH

Gee: I'm getting coffee tho

Fronk: Gimme some! Wait I wanna come!

Jacky: Frankie ur so innocent and pure

Jish: PROTECT THE SMOL BEAN

Ty: Hah Frankie suck it I'm not the bean anymore!

Jish: Yes you mother fucking are Tyler Robert Joseph look at you

Ty: Ur a dipcrap

Gee: I'm heading over Frankie ya ready?

Mikey: I'm going

Gee: Did I ask you?

Mikey: Our brotherly bond asked me not u

Will: Are you a triplet?

Will: No?

Will: What bond?

Markiplier: OOHHHHHHHHH

Sirdarkofiplier: Actually I'm ur cousin

Will: I will personally rip your balls off

Ty: Dang

Fronk: Holy fucking shit

Anteater: What did I miss?

Anteater: Oh my fucking god

Ty: I'm getting coffee as well

Dad: Me and Bren cannot make it children we apologize

Breadbin: We r busy making out

Mikey: Gross

Gee: Use protection children.

Dad: Okay mother thanks for the sex talk

Gee: Any time my children

Fronk: I've noticed that you flirt with everyone but yet I'm not jealous

Gee: habit... Born in New Jersey babe sometimes I flirted with people for dinner

Mikey: He isn't even joking

Mikey: He brought me left overs from random peoples houses.

Gee: We came here when Mikes was 15 so he never really had that problem...

Mikey: I would literally die no thanks.

Sirdarkofiplier: I need to no more of dis when u drink ur coffees

Breadbin: TELL TERRY I SAID HELLO

Sirdarkofiplier: Ok lol

(Ended 3:47 pm)

Gerard, Mikey, and Frankie walked into the small coffee shop in awe. It was warm, and smelt fucking amazing. Dark was at the counter taking the order of Jenna Black the popular girl at school, she was talking it up an awful lot. " What do you think is good? You have good taste right? Does my hair look good today?" She asked.

" Typical White girls like the caramel mocha, I do have good taste, and yes your hair does look good today. That'll be four bucks." Dark said smiling. She looked sad for a moment before perking up again. " You long have you had your hair like that? It looks cool with the sides red and the rest shaved! No one else does it, that's cool!"

" Um Josh Dun, both my brothers, and Anti do that." He replied.

" Can you show me?" She asked.

Dark bit his lip in annoyance and took off his hat that he finally got back from Brendon. She reached over the counter to feel it and nodded. " You done now? Because your coffee isn't even started yet." Dark said fluffing up his hair and putting the hat back on.

" How often do you shower?" She asked. Mikey and Gerard began laughing, Frank going up there calmly.

" He showers Every morning and can you please hurry up?" They asked.

" Sorry... I'll get you on your break! And I'll take the caramel one!" She said pulling out a five. Dark took the five and didn't give her any change, he went out back for a few seconds before coming back out. " Wait for a bit ill call ya up when it's ready." He said smiling at her and she walked away.

" Thank fuck Frankie you're the best person like ever."

" I know! Gee can have a plan black coffee, Mikey can't drink coffee Gerard won't let him... Hot chocolate for me and Mikes please." Frankie said taking out a twenty. Dark took the twenty and gave back eleven. He went out back and came back with four cups. He gave Frankie three. They walked away and handed them to the boys. Dark jumped over the counter and walked over to Jenna Black.

He handed her the coffee and she thanked him. " Hey tell Tyler I said hi!" She said blushing a bit. He wanted to blame it on the cold but he knew she liked Tyler. She couldn't even speak to him, he was bi after all she could have had a chance without Josh. He grinned, " I'll do that, as soon as he gets back from his date."

" Date?" She asked.

" Yeah with Josh Dun, they're dating." Dark explained. " Sorry about that, thought ya knew. He isn't gay, he's bi. He and Josh got a good thing going on here, I could always tell you if they break up, but I doubt it."

" Oh..." She said sadly. Taking a sip of her coffee. " This is really good." She said taking another sip.

" You're popular, you can have anyone Jenna. You are a strong, independent, badass woman who doesn't need a man in life because you are good enough alone. And that coffee was only three bucks sorry about taking five, it's cold outside be careful and goodbye!" Dark said leading her outside. " Also we only have to go to school for three days this week sense graduation is next week!"

Mikey was sat at the table with Frankie and Gerard watching the whole thing. Will ran in out of breathe. He shoved into Dark and hugged him tightly, Mark walked in slowly after. " Will what's wrong?" Dark asked already leading him to the back room.

" Tess is here!" Will said panicked.

" As in my mother?" Dark asked.

" Who the fuck else?" Will yelled.

" Okay okay calm down... It's fine Will breathe... Good. Now does she know that I know?" He asked grabbing a piece of gum from his pocket.

" I think so." Mark answered for Will.

" Why is this a huge deal?" Dark asked.

" Then she might want to take custody of you." Mark said.

" I'm 19 and have my own house and a job, I'm in the process of quitting smoking and am already planning gigs and making deals for MCR. Also lets not forget that I have sucky anger shit. I'm practically allowed to start my midlife crisis by now."

" But... She's gunna wanna talk about it." Mark warned.

Will began freaking out, Dark calmly shutting the door and sitting him on the floor. " Will try to match my breathing okay? In and out... I'll be fine, we will be fine. Tess won't take me away, we are okay... Breathe..."


	17. Chapter 17

Mikes: When is she comin

Gee: Omg

Gee: Does she drive a gray Ford Explorer

Sirdarkofiplier: Yep

Will: fuck

Breadbin: It's okay we are gunna be together and fine

Jish: It's fine!

Markiplier: Guys

Markiplier: Mom and dad left me and will the house

Sirdarkofiplier: Where they moving?

Anteater: BABE THE DRYER BROKE

Dad: how

Anteater: How was I supposed to know that u don't put fuckin soap in it

Jish: It's a frickin dryer

Jish: wtf

Dad: Omg loser

Anteater: Stfu

Sirdarkofiplier: You. Are. A. Idiot.

Markiplier: GUYS TESS IS HERE WTF ARE YOU PANICKING ABOUT A DRYER

Sirdarkofiplier: Is wtf supposed to say why the fuck here

Will: Yeet

Markiplier: You r all raisins

Breadbin: YOU ARE A MOIST TOWELETTE

Dad: Wtf

Breadbin: GUYS TESS IS WAITING AT THE DOOR

Will: Fuck

Sirdarkofiplier: I'll be home in like 5 mins lemmi tell terry

Breadbin: fuckin love her Terry is lit as fuck

(Ended 5:53 pm)

Jacky: Is your booty from McDonald's cause I'm lovin it

Dad: what the fuck

Jacky: Are you in bed? Mind if I slytherin?

Jacky: Im Microsoft mind if I crash with you?

Dad: Yes

Jacky: Are you my appendix because this feeling in my stomach makes me want to take you out

Jacky: I'm not wearing an invisibility cloak, but do you think I could still visit your restricted section tonight?

Markiplier: Yes.

Jacky: Do you like Harry Potter? Because I a-Dumbledore you

Sirdarkofiplier: One night with me and they'll be calling you moaning Myrtle *smirk emoji*

Dad: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mikes: Shots fucking fired

Gee: I heard you were in Gryffin-whore, because you let every wizard slyther-in.

Sirdarkofiplier: OH MY GOD

Ray: YOU DIDN'T

Breadbin: HE FUCKING DID

Mikes: I am proud to call you my brother

Gee: *bows*

Fronk: Do you want to head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own...

Ty: SICK

Jish: KILL ME IM SO DONE

Jish: Pass the bleach pls

Gee: Nah fam I need it

Ray: My name may not be Luna, but I sure know how to Lovegood

Mikes: ARE YOU FUCKING SERUS

Mikes: Black

Jacky: Woooooooooow

Sirdarkofiplier: Guys let me be clear here Tess is like fucking siko

Gee: I wanna meet her does she look like u?

Sirdarkofiplier: we have da same nose and eyes I think

Will: Yeet

Markiplier: You have her nose and eyes, and everything else is ur dads

Markiplier: Well u have her hair color

Fronk: Omg guys gee is heelying down the street to ur house

Anteater: I am so glad I can see Gerard with heelys

Ray: Those r mine

Mikes: He steals them all da time

Mikes: He once heelyed away from the math teacher when she tried giving him hm

Jacky: Oh I remember that lol

Gee: I have arrived

(Ended 7:12 pm)


	18. Chapter 18

Gerard kicked the door open for a grand entrance and walked into the living room. Tess was sitting there chatting with a bored looking Anti and waved. " Hello, are you a friend of Tony's?" Which made Gerard laugh. He nodded and plopped down on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. Dark came in a few minutes later and sat next to him, clearly uncomfortable with Tess's present. She talked to him immediately, bringing up his anger problems and attitude.

" Um MPD isn't just fucking anger." Anti interrupted.

" Yeah fuck you Tess it's legit." Gerard spat out, done with her shit.

" I'm just saying boys it's not always going to be this easy to deal with." Tess mentioned.

" Get. Out." Dark growled getting up from his seat stiffly and grabbing her arm. " Great fucking visit 'mom' but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't come back, I have all the fucking family i need. And one last thing, if you ever bring up my 'anger shit' than I will fucking maul you like a bear."

Gee: Fuckk

Gee: Thers a really cute persson Heree and idk if it's a he or shes

Breadbin: Gee r u drunk?

Breadbin: the bin of wheat is here

Jacky: Me and Mark r on our way

Gee: Should I ask thum out?

Fronk: Dammit where did you find beer gee?

Gee: Their names Frenk I should kiss them,

Jish: Ask if you can :)

Gee: I did and they saaid yas

Fronk: Frenk...

Fronk has changed their name to Frenk

Frenk: Did you kiss them?

Gee: Yeahh they had warm lips

Frenk: You should ask them to date you.

Gee: Should I? I waaana

Frenk: I bet they would if you stopped drinking. Maybe they would even give u a promise ring if you stopped.

Gee: Oh hats cool. I havee a fring for them too

Gee: It's not fancy tho

Frenk: That's okay though :)

Ty: Oh. My. God.

Gee: Aww shit they r datin some1

Frenk: Yeah they are. A really sweet, talented, accepting, beautiful, sexy, and romantic guy.

Gee: I wrote a song fer dem

Frenk: Oh really?

Gee: Yee

Ray: What's it called?

Gee: Lol heyy Ray Ray

Ray: Hi Gerard where did you find beer?

Gee: I bought it cause I gotnervus

Ray: Why did you get nervous?

Gee: Cauz I had a dab dream

Gee: Bas

Gee: Badd

Gee: Bad

Frenk: What was the dream about hun?

Gee: Y

Frenk: I wanna help you!

Gee: R u the cute kid that I kisssd?

Frenk: Yeah

Gee: Do u wanna go on a date with. mesh?

Gee: Me dammit

Frenk: I would love to Gerard

Gee: Guys I got a date with the cute kid

Markiplier: That's great Gee!

Gee: I only hadd like 5 beersRay and it was so my nite,are went awau Cauz there was blood and Frenk left me and then Mikes and mama dies and mikes was yelling and then it would was Mark and Dallonb before they left me I waaas scared.

Frenk: Oh honey I'm sorry! Wanna clean up and we can talk? We can have your friends over

Mikes: Yeah G we aren't ever going to leave you!

Anteater: Yeet

Gee: Yah ok m sorry

Sirdarkofiplier: Don't be, we all have rough patches :/

(Ended 11:32 pm)


	19. Chapter 19

Gerard lay face down, Frank calmly rubbing circles on his back, as he sat through his hangover. They threw out all of the alcohol in the house, even the pack they hid from Gerard. They where all giving it up, so he wouldn't feel alone. Mark and Will couldn't drink, their hearts couldn't pump blood fast enough to process alcohol. Ray and Gerard where bad alcoholics once, but they quit together. Which wasn't easy, but they managed.

" Feeling up for school big guy? It's seven, and we only have one more day this week before graduation!" Jack said handing him a huge cup of boiling hot coffee. " Complements from Terry, Dark, Ray, and Mikey are covering for us at school, we have to go, but I can get the nurse to let you chill there for the day while we pass back work. Tyler is in your class he said he would take your work for you." Jack explained, sitting cross legged next to him.

" Mark cleaned up the place and Will got some clean clothes. Wanna shower with me and then we can head on over? Your hair is tangled I can brush it out later." Frank said kissing his cheek softly, " Josh and Tyler are throwing out everything and getting us a coffee maker. Terry and Mary the ladies from Dark's work said that you could have free coffee whenever you feel like a drink. Fork is here if you need to cuddle a large therapy dog that doesn't shed." Frank continued.

Gerard got up, head spinning, he had a strong urge to throw up. Frank grabbed him a bucket and he hurled, after that he took a shower with Frank who cleaned him off and brushed his hair, then he got dressed and met up with Tyler who gave him his first classes work. Tyler and Josh where called into the music room with Brendon and Mikey wasn't in their grade. Mikey was very intelligent, he had asked Gerard to give him a copy of all his work, so he could do it himself. All of the seniors knew him, all the teachers knew him, and he loved it. He was on the twelfth grade chess team, and did most twelfth grade work. He had learned everything, he didn't get why he couldn't have graduated with his friends.

" Okay people! We are getting you all fit for your gowns today, I'm aware that we are graduating two days before thanksgiving I know, but we started the school year early, I apologize for that again. So, let's start with tall people, anyone over six foot come to me please, that's Ray, Dan, Tony, Carlos, Ethan, Luke, and Jackson, you will be first. And let's have Mr. Toro run an errand for me, can you please collect Michael for me?" Their vice principal Mr. Malone said. The boys over six foot went, then the shorter kids from 5'6 to six foot. Then so on and so forth. The colors where red for boys, and blue for girls. Frank ordered a purple gown, paying a extra hundred dollars. Gerard came on time for his fitting and left soon afterwards.

Jish: Guys

Jish: Guys

Jish: Guess what

Dad: Wat

Ty: Joshua... William... Dun...

Ty: ITS FOUR IN THE MORNIN

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here and queer

Jish: Did Will tell u all that he and Dark got us all gigs on the local radio

Sirdarkofiplier: I was gunna tell them tomorrow... It's right after graduation so bring ur shit

Will: Yeet

Mikes: GUYS GALS AND NON BINARY PAL (S)

Frenk: U rang child?

Mikes: MR MALONE IS FUCKING LETTING ME GRADUATE

Ty: Yeet!

Markiplier: 2000 subs! Markiplier is lit as fuck

Dad: Wat

Jacky: YEET I GOT 800 MARKIMOO WE R FAMOUS

Ray: Wat r u doin

Ty: Yeet

Ty: Got the whole fam graduating

Mikey: I KNOW RIGHT?! IM 16 AND GRADUATING AHHHH

Jish: Well u do all the work anyWAYs

Gee: so hung over it isn't even fuckin funny

Gee: holy shit

Frenk: Want me to get u coffee?

Gee: Nah I can get some myself for free

Sirdarkofiplier: Yeet i can make u some but remember it's 4

Breadbin: Imma sleeps bai

Frenk: Dark make me coffee too

Mikey: SAME

Ray: U don't drink coffee Mikes

Mikey: I'm graduating high school fuck face I can drink coffee when ever the fuck I wan

Sirdarkofiplier: Daaaamnnn

Anteater added Spaniel and Philly

Spaniel: IT IS FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING

Philly: Who is this?

Spaniel has left the chat

Anteater added Spaniel to the chat

Spaniel: FUCK YOU YOU BLOODY CATFISH

Anteater: Well shit

Sirdarkofiplier: That's my job bish

Mikey: U tell him fam

Gee: OH MAI GAWD ARE YOU TWO THE BRITISH FUCKS

Philly: I guess you could say that...

Spaniel: R u the band fucks who start fights and probably have group sex meets?

Gee: Is that a British thing? Having group sex meets? Danny boy if that's what you're into...

Spaniel: First off bitch... Who the fuck u think u r?

Gee: Gerard fucking Way and its * who the fuck DO YOU think YOU ARE? Grammar is American but get used to it.

Spaniel: this "British fuck" thinks they are better than you... Is that too hard to get into your thick skull?

Gee: Okay you slut do you have a band? Do you have a scholarship to art school? Do you have high schoolers singing your music that you wrote in the halls during school? Huh? I can't hear you?!

Spaniel: Do you have a sick ass accent?

Gee: Jersey baby

Spaniel: GO FUCK A TOASTER AND TURN IT ON

Gee: DID YOU COME OUT OF SATANS ASSHOLE BITCH?

Spaniel: I respect you good sir

Gee: And I you child

Philly: What just happened...

Frenk: Hi Phil I'm Frankie, our boyfriends are now sass buddies

Phil: Hi Frankie... Are you the non binary kid?

Frenk: Yeet

Philly: Cool good for you, well it's early I'm going to sleep. See you guys later maybe

(Ended 4:37 am)

Take a fucking sip babes,

seriously tho lol, take care of yourself, you deserve it. This journey is hard, I understand that I really do, but you are a fucking boss ass fabulous mother fucker who is tougher than any exam, any obstacle, anything in your path. Always remember, you still need to change the world.


	20. Chapter 20

Frenk: Should I wear heelys to graduation later?

Ray: Please do

Ray: I need to see a Frank in heelys getting their diploma and sliding off stage

Spaniel: Y am I still in dis chat?

Markiplier: Should I wear face paint for our school color?

Jacky: That's kinda douchey

Markiplier: Exactly

Jacky: Ohhhh

Spaniel: If you do that I'll do it too

Philly: Pls no Dan

Markiplier: Let's do it

Philly: WHY

Sirdarkofiplier: Damn Daniel

Spaniel: I will fite u m8

Sirdarkofiplier: Pls try fuck face

Anteater: CHILDREN SHUT THE FUCK UP

Breadbin: the bin of wheat is here

Breadbin: Daddies phone died finally so he won't be on until after graduation

Anteater: Graduation is in three hours

Breadbin: WHAT

Ty: Lol I found my phone again

Ty: Yay

Will: Pizza Hut is lit as fuck today

Sirdarkofiplier: Heheheh is it the end of the month party?

Will: Yes and oh Mai gawd

Ty: Wait today is graduation?

Jish: FRICK I DID NOT NO THAT

Spaniel: Hey r u the red haired kid who plays trumpet?

Jish: Yes... R u the British guy

Philly: Yes he is as am I hello Josh

Jish: Hi Phil

Ty: When did these guys join?

Spaniel: Last night and I try to leave and Josh ur hot in a friend way

Philly: Yeah why did u let us join?

Gee: Cause I like picking on British people

Philly: U my friend are weird

Jish: Lol

Frenk: Yep

Gee: Okay first off bitch, it ain't weird, it's called being crazy. Second, fuck you you British piece of shit

Philly: Are you drunk or something?

Gee: Ohh bitch you did not...

Gee: OH BITCH YOU DID NOT!

Breadbin: Shit

Gee: I WILL SET YOUR FRINGE ON FIRE

Philly: Um what did I say?

Jish: We don't drink anymore

Philly: Oh I'm sorry!

Breadbin: It's cool really, just remember Kay?

Philly: Of course!

Spaniel: Hey...

Spaniel: Why am I here again?

Jacky: No one ever leaves my group chats...

Spaniel left the group

Jacky added Spaniel to the group

Spaniel left the group

Jacky added Spaniel to the group

Jacky: I could do this all fucking day

Philly: Dan just stop

Philly: We can block them

Ty: Phil Lester, age 18 moved here with your boyfriend three years ago after you left your parents, you weren't allowed to love Dan so you left. You have straight a's even though you're not the smartest. The teacher thinks you're hot, English teacher. You each have a small YouTube channel called "Amazing Phil" and "Danisnotonfire" Dan has just hit five hundred where Phil has done it longer, yet has only five hundred thirty. Dan you like llamas, Phil you like lions. Your biggest secret is your shame in being gay, only Dan knows that. You where homophobic your whole life, you hate being gay but can't live without Dan. You are just now learning to love yourself for being gay,

Philly: WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT

Philly: WHO ARE YOU

Ty: Blurry face told me... He knows everything

Jish: Tyler babe where are you?

Ty: Forest writing why

Jish: Honey you never told me, I worry when you just leave like this

Spaniel: Tyler what does he say about me?

Ty: Dan Howell, age 18 moved here with Phil like I said, you are very intelligent but you waste all your time with your... How should I say this... You have a certain... Heheh a existential problem. You're depressed, so all you do is YouTube, Phil, and school work. You are going through your mid life crisis already... Must I say more? Like perhaps... Your anime choices?

Spaniel: Damn... Yeaaahhhh that's all Tyler...

Frenk: Ty you need us?

Mikey: We can come over,

Gee: Does that mean Phil is a bottom?

Philly has left the group

Ty: I'm not lonely.

Jish: Ty... Come home please.

Ty: I'm. Not. Lonely.

Jish: But I am.

Breadbin: Tyler Joseph graduation is in three hours. Can you come back before then?

Ty: I don't know.

Sirdarkofiplier: Me and will are on our way

Gee: Same

Anteater: Me and jack r comin

Markiplier: I'm almost there with Bren and Dallon

Ty: No

Jish: Tyler... You can stay in the forest honey but we want to be there with you

Spaniel: Ty can I come too? I have a notebook.

Ty: k

Will: On my way

Jacky added Philly to the group

Frenk: Me and ray r comin

(Ended 9:04 am)


	21. Chapter 21

They all made their way to the opening to the forest behind their house, they where deep in the middle when they heard music, which made the fourteen people sprint to Tyler. Who was against a tree writing scribble lyrics against a notebook. Dan sat next to him, not caring what Tyler would do. He slid the new notebook and pack of pencils to Tyler who picked them up. Tyler's neck was red, probably from being scratched. Soon Josh sat near Tyler and then Will, Mark and Dark next and soon Frank sat right next to Tyler. Tyler leaned his head on their shoulder and let out a sad sob.

" It's okay baby shhh he won't hurt you." Frank cooed, rubbing Tyler's back.

" Yeah he will!" Tyler yelled, still curled into Frank sobbing. He threw the notebook near Will and Mikey who took it. Mikey opened it and began reading it. " What's this called?" He asked.

" Oh Ms. Believer." Tyler mumbled.

" Oh this is good." Will said reading it over Mikey's shoulder. " Tyler you know that we love you right?" Mikey said calmly.

Tyler shrugged. " I dunno..." He replied, letting more tears fall. Josh sighed and pulled Tyler to his chest, who immediately sank into Josh. Josh played with Tyler's fuzzy hair and kissed Tyler's head. " I love you more than you will ever know Ty, I don't know what I would do without you you got that? That's why blurry won't ever hurt you or us, I won't let him. Blurry has nothing to fight for, you do. Honey I know it's hard, but you'll win this fight. Okay Tyler? We all love you here... No doubt about it. Don't listen to blurry, he doesn't know anything... He's wrong." Josh finished.

" O-Okay... I love you too." Tyler whispered turning his body so he could sink his head into Josh's chest. Josh kept staring at Tyler's messy hair... That one strand... That one fucking stray piece of hair... If he could just-

" I didn't take my pills." Tyler mumbled.

Josh rubbed his back, " I know honey, it's alright. We can take them now okay? I brought them and some water." He cooed, grabbing his bag. Tyler took the medicine with a grimace and sank back into Josh, the group just quietly talking and messing around in the woods.

" Hey Tyler you're playing for the radio remember?" Will said. " After graduation at two! The whole town can hear you play!"

Tyler lifted his head. " Oh yeah!" He said happily. He rummaged around in his own bag he brought and took out his uke. He started singing, sitting in Josh's lap, Oh Ms. Believer

" Oh Ms. Believer, my pretty sleeper your twisted mind is like snow on the road... Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder, inside your head in the winter of dead... I will tell you I love you, but the muffs on your ears will cater your fears..." And finished his new song.

" Was that for Josh?" Dark asked.

" Pretty little sleeper... Duh." Dallon replied. " Of course it's Josh," he said grinning.

" That's the best." Phil said. " How you all are so like... Close together. Me and Dan are like the only friends we have ever even had. How do you keep up with everyone?"

" It's not that hard really." Brendon said dusting off his leather jacket. " Ready?" He asked sucking in a deep breathe.

" So Mark and Jack are dating, Gerard and Frank, Anti and Dark, Me and daddy, Tyler and Josh, and Mikey as ace, and Will is Demi but isn't looking for a relationship, Ray is single and not looking for a relationship. Josh has OCD, Tyler has blurry and anxiety, Mikey is ace... Very ace. Will has anxiety, Ray has a past alcohol addiction, I have ADHD and am a feminine male, daddy has mind trauma, Dark has MPD and anger issues, Anti has stalker like tendencies, Frank is non binary, Gerard is working out a alcohol addiction, Jack and Mark are kinda normal I guess other than being antisocial. Gerard, Frank, Ray, and Mikey are in a band called My Chemical Romance, me and daddy so far are a band called Panic! At The Disco I might ask my friend Kenny to join, and Josh and Tyler are Twenty One Pilots. Any questions?"

Dan raised his hand. Brendon called on him. " So wasn't there two more of you? Ryan and... Spencer?"

Brendon sighed. " Yeah but they moved far away... Well to Maine... They haven't talked to us sense."

" Yeah they probably moved on knowing them. They where a thing as well." Dallon explained. " They always told me that they we where never going to make it, it makes sense why they won't text us. It's alright though, they are hopefully happy."

Dan and Phil made a 'O' shape with their mouths,

" Shoot guys it's like almost ten graduation is at eleven." Josh mumbled. He picked Tyler up and began walking out of the woods. Dark grabbed both of their bags and Anti jumped on his back. " Go Go Go Go!" Anti yelled making Dark laugh.

Jack just walked, Mark following him. Mikey and Ray raced each other. Gerard held Frank on his shoulders who kept poking Gerard's face. Dan and Phil just walked behind them talking to Dallon and Brendon who where walking as well. Gerard walked to Brendon and asked him something, it must have been good because Brendon freaked out and hugged him. Gerard held Frank on his shoulders to make sure they didn't fall. " Of course I'll take you shopping oh my god!" Brendon squealed.

" Bren I didn't think it was a huge deal that I'm feminine." Gerard mumbled.

" Of course it is! Oh my god why didn't you say sooner?" Dallon said happily.

" Oh I never hid it I just didn't bring it up. I mean I'm wearing women's jeans right now... Sorry for not telling you." Gerard said laughing.

" Oh those are really comfortable I have a few black pairs!" Jack said stepping behind to meet them. " We should all go shopping sometime!"

" Guys we need to be there dressed in twenty minutes... Are we doing face paint and heelys?" Frank asked. " Well I'm doing heelys I wanna roll out after getting my diploma." They said giggling.


	22. Chapter 22

Dad: Got my phone

Dad: Can I record this? My fam is graduating this is lit af

Breadbin: Daddyyyy

Ty: Why am I still alive -_-

Jish changed his name to Jishwa

Jishwa: Cause schools done that means we can have a bum year

Ty: I've always wanted to be a bum

Jacky: Guys

Sirdarkofiplier: We r starting stfu

Ray: Fam where the fuck is the stage thing

Gee: U moron ur on the stage

Frenk: Heelys: On

Frenk: Gown: Purple

Frenk: Dicks: Out

Dad: Frank is forcibly removed from graduation

Gee: Stale as fuck

Frenk: I WAS BORN MALE IM ALLOWED TO MAKE DICK JOKES

Jacky: u smol pure child

Mikes: Ffs Will

Will: Yes

Mikes: I may have did something stupid...

Will: Wat

Mikes: I may have told my parents it was graduation

Gee: WHAT

Will: Y is dat bad?

Dad: Guys stop texting u r literally about to get ur diplomas

Gee: Dad was abusive... And a drunk... And they don't know I'm pan...

Mikes: GERARD THEY THINK I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

Ray: I got u

Dad: GUYS YOU ARE ON STAGE STOP

Breadbin: Sorry daddy

Dad: It's okay baby boy *kissy emoji*

Mikes: Vomits

Sirdarkofiplier: WOOOOO ANTI THATS MY BOYYYYY

(Ended 11:09 am)


	23. Chapter 23

" Anthony McLoughlin eighteen taking a year for work." The principal said over the intercom. Anti took his diploma and people from the seats cheered.

" ANTI YES BITCH YOU GET THAT DIPLOMA!" Dark screamed, Brendon and Mark screaming nonsense along the lines of 'You go boo we fucking did it!"

" MY CHILD IS GROWING UP!" Dallon yelled fake sobbing. Frank from in line snorted and began laughing, " That's my best bitch!"

" Do you have anything to say Anthony?" The Principal said.

" Oh shit we have to do that? Well uh... Roses are red, I like ducks, I don't know what I'm saying, what the fuck. Thank you for the four years of bull shit." Anti said into the intercom, the squad screaming things and clapping like idiots. Anti walked off and only fist bumped the squad, Jack was next in line.

" Sean McLoughlin eighteen taking a year for work."

" Follow me on tumblr, therealjacksepticeye is my name, and you might as well subscribe to my YouTube channel... Thanks for the four years of hell." The clique cheering and screaming his name.

The next from their squad was Mark, " Mark Fischbach eighteen taking a year for work."

" No one is worthy of thanking except for the clique, fourteen of the gayest people I know... And Ray. And yes this is face paint." The clique cheering and screaming his name like for Jack.

" Wilford Fischbach eighteen taking a year for work." " Honestly I'm probably just gunna binge watch Sherlock with Mikes and a few dogs... But you could say work." The clique cheering and screaming his name yet again, a few random words thrown in. They heard a kid yell " Who names a kid Wilford!?" And Will replied, " Your mom after she cheated in your dad." Still in the mic, the line of grads cheered and oohhhhed.

" Tyler Joseph eighteen taking a year for work." All Tyler said was, " Winter is coming." Before walking off, while flipping off the line of graduates except for Josh. The crowd and the group cheering. " That's my ty!" Josh yelled,

" Gerard Way eighteen taking a year for work." " You all suck, you should listen to our bands on the radio after, even if you don't want to... I'll be watching. I regret no pranks." Hearing a loud roar, Gerard was known for multiple pranks alright.

" Tony Fischbach nineteen taking a year for work." " Security guards at Samsung are Guardians Of The Galaxy. The volleyball team, I'm not sorry for anything." Hearing a large cheer, Anti screeching " That's my boy!"

" Frank Iero eighteen taking a year for work." Frank walked up to the podium and coughed. "

I wore heelys today to look cool, keep it real you glorious bastards." Before kicking his feet up and heelying down the stage, and to the seats where Will, Gerard, Tyler, Mark, Jack, Anti, and Dark sat. Cheers and laughs from the people. Gerard screaming " Save the pure child,"

" Dan Howell seventeen going to Maxwell Academy for his bachelors." " My life is pointless. Merry crisis, and yes this is face paint." His new clique screaming "DAMN DANIEL!" In perfect sync.

" Michael Way sixteen taking a year for work." " Gotta blast," before sprinting off stage, Brendon screaming 'gotta go fast!' Over and over. The crowd laughing and cheering, Gerard yelling " That's my baby brother!"

" Phillip Lester eighteen going to Maxwell Academy for his masters." " If you asked me last year what I would say during graduation I would have made a speech... I wish I did." Before walking off, people cheering and whooping.

" Joshua Dun eighteen taking a year for work." " The reason I play drums in my band is because I don't like talking in front of large groups of people, so I'm just gunna say something stupid and walk away... Dallon Weekes and Brendon Urie." Making people laugh and Brendon flip him off.

" Brendon Urie eighteen taking a year for work." " Fuck you Josh. This is America remember? You should have said Trump for Frank's sake... Frankie hates Trump." Before back flipping and walking off stage. People cheering and Dallon screamed " THATS MY BABY BOY!"

" Ray Toro eighteen taking a year for work." " This wasn't like High School Musical at all..." Before taking his diploma and walking away, Brendon and Mark singing " We're All In This Together," at the top of their lungs from the seats.

After everyone was done they took a huge group selfie. Josh and Tyler did a slow motion hug from the sides of the stage laughing like idiots. Dallon recorded the graduation on his phone and replayed it for everyone who laughed like idiots. They where talking when Gerard and Mikey's parents came over.

" Hey guys congratulations." Their mom said hugging them softly. " Mikey, where's your girlfriend?" She asked.

" Oh she's right over there I'll get her!" Dan said walking off, he came back a minute later with Melanie Martinez, a pretty girl with crazy hair who was the school's friendly lesbian. She giggled and hugged Mikey, " Be cool, I won't go too far." She whispered into his ear.

She let go softly, and shook his moms hand. " Hi Mrs. Way. Nice to meet you! I'm Melanie!" She said smiling, she looked to his father who was staring at Mikey with a deadpan look. She shook it off and talked with Mrs. Way for a minute.

" Oh shoot sorry everyone but my dads texting me to meet him for a picture, see ya later honey!" Before hugging him again lightly and walking away, Mikey gulped and shivered.

" Hey kid where's the respect." Mr. Way said shoving into Mikey, who shrunk back. " Don't say hi to me?"

" Dad back off. Time for you to go." Gerard hissed, standing in front of Frank and blocking them off on instinct.

" Who's that?" His father asked, shoving Mikey back again looking at Frank. Gerard took Mikey's hand and pulled him behind Frank. Gerard walked in front of his father calm, and gave him a look like death. " Dad... You need to leave." He warned.

" Who is it? In the purple." He father repeated, stumbling forward.

Will backed off and went behind Gerard's dad, he and Josh took Mrs. Way's hand and led her away, " In town long?" They asked making small talk.

" Frankie Iero, my... Significant other, Dad you need to leave." Gerard hissed,

" B-Boyfriend... My son is a faggot... You're no son of mine, need to be t-taught a lesson." His dad growled obviously intoxicated.

" Yo dude back off!" Frank snapped pushing in front of their boyfriend. They shoved the man back a few steps. " I'm bi, gunna beat me up big guy? Huh? Or are you two drunk to understand? And I'm not a guy or a girl fuck face!" Frankie sneered.

Dark and Ray lightly pulled Frank back, and then they stood over Mr. Way by a few inches. " You need to leave." Dark said grabbing his shoulder and tugging him to the door. Ray went behind him and motioned to Tyler. " Make sure Mikey's good Kay? And Mrs. Way we'll be back in a minute."

Tyler nodded, and went to Mikey who was shaking like a leaf talking to his brother. They where close to the middle of the room, with maybe three hundred people. Not a good spot to have a panic attack. Gerard was holding Mikey and Frank, who looked fine. Frank turned to Mikey and rubbed his back. " Anyone to help?" They asked.

" Will." Mikey mumbled.

At that Wilford plopped down on the ground next to Mikey and through the talking and cheering from the other grads he started calming him, not touching just talking. He began telling a story, it was obviously about his life but he made it seem like it was based on other people. Sometimes Mikey laughed, others he winced, he had gotten closer to Will and calmed down by the part where the character (Mark) had stuck a fork into the toast and almost died. Mikey and Will where so into it that they didn't realize that everyone else was watching. Will looked at the clock and grinned. " Mikes you gotta play in fifteen minutes... Ready?"

" Hell yeah!" Mikey said jumping up. " Nice life story by the way, didn't know you where afraid of spiders,"

They all got up and walked out, they changed into more comfortable clothes and went downtown to the recording building, a small home like apartment of the grocery store. It was a few small rooms connected to a bigger one, which had space for interviews and recording. It was sick!

" Alright sorry we're late, I'm Will manager for Panic at the disco. We're going first right?" Will asked, shaking a man's hand.

" Yeah yeah of course come on in! Great to have you, graduation go well?" The man asked.

" Family problems, the normal." Brendon replied. Josh walked in, " A dude named Kenny showed up. Can I add him to the group chat? And need some drums?"

" Yes, and yes please." Dallon replied, grabbing his base and tuning it.

Seconds later Josh came in with a skinnier kid with fluffy brown hair and glasses, he looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. He held a blue guitar, he honestly was adorable in a little kid way. He couldn't have been older than nineteen but he seemed so small. " Hi!" He said grinning.

" Ayyeeee Kenny!" Dallon said smashing him into a hug. Brendon seemed taken aback by Dallon's attitude, and gosh darn it he looked jealous. Kenny hugged Brendon, who hesitantly hugged back. When Kenny plugged his guitar in and grabbed a mic, Josh winked at Brendon who pouted in response. Dallon noticed and went behind Brendon, he leaned over and whispered to him, Brendon went rigid. Josh saw his mouth the words " Sorry daddy," which made him laugh like a loser.

" Ready? What song are we doing first?" Kenny and Josh asked.

" Crazy equals Genius. It's a simple beat Josh like this." Brendon said playing it. Josh nodded, and sat down.

" Alright guys I'll introduce you guys to the radio, each of you say who you are are, then Brendon say the song you're playing. Right now we have seventy four radios on our channel here, ready? Three... Two... Go. Hey hey hey guys and gals you just heard Born to Be Wild by Steppin' Wolf... Next here we have a few local bands playing for you, first Panic! At The Disco, how's it going guys?"

" Fantastic! Well I'm Brendon Urie on vocals."

" I'm Dallon Weekes on bass." Dallon said into his mic.

" I'm Ken Harris on guitar." Kenny said into his mic.

" On drums until we get a drummer is Josh Dun form Twenty One Pilots." Brendon said. " First song we have for you is new, it's called Crazy=Genius. Hope you like it,"

They played it, and gained twenty eight radios. Next they played a song called Northern Downpour, a sadder song that gained them fifteen radios. They played next a song called Impossible Year, which gained them twenty two radios. Last they played Victorious, the last concerts favorite... They gained eighteen radios. They had 157 radios by the end, which was fucking crazy,

" Alright guys that was great! Thanks so much for coming out here today," the man said after they played,

" Nah man it was awesome, thanks for having us." Brendon replied, grinning.

" Alright ladies and gents next up we have a band called Twenty One Planes-"

" It's Twenty One Pilots... Not planes." Josh said going up to Dallon's mic. " Piløts..."

" Sorry, Twenty One Pilots coming up next, we'll give them a minute while you listen to Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas."

They picked up their instruments and went back, Tyler going in with a base and tambourine while Josh just fixed up the drums. " Alright folks we are back with Twenty One Pilots!"

" Hey I'm Tyler Joseph."

" I'm Josh Dun,"

" And first we will be playing a song called Tear In My Heart."

They gained fifteen radios, on top of one hundred and two. Next they played Migraine, gaining thirty one radios. Next they played a new song called Doubt, fourteen radios. Last they played Goner, another new song. They only got four radios for it, but the amount at the end was 166.

" I'm Josh's fren and he's mine and we are Twenty One Pilots." Tyler said, signing them off.

" Alright thanks so much for coming out today, great songs guys really, next up we have our last band My Chemical Romance, while they set up stay tuned after this one song, All Star by Smash Mouth."

They lost radios, starting with 106. " Alright alright boys and girls last we have My Chemical Romance, thanks for coming out guys."

" You're welcome!" Gerard said grinning. " Hi, I'm Gerard Way on vocals,"

" I'm Frank Iero on rhythm guitar."

" I'm Ray Toro on guitar."

" I'm Mikey Way on Base."

" And we don't have a drummer yet so it's Josh Dun." Gerard said into the mic,

" The first song we have for you is called Dead, hope you like it!" They played it, and got nineteen radios, next the played Welcome To The Black Parade, and got twenty seven radios. They played a new song Mama that no one had heard, and got thirteen radios, last the played I'm Not Okay, the crowds favorite last time. They got nine radios only but at the end... They hit 174. The all time amount for the station was one hundred and ninety two!

" Alright folks, that was great! Thanks for coming out guys really,"

" No problem," Mikey replied picking up his base.

" This was fun." Frank said packing up the drums with Josh.

" Yeah it was pretty sick." Josh's agreed.

" Yeah!" Gerard piped in, walking out.


	24. Chapter 24

Jishwa added Kenny to the group

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is here, Welcome child

Kenny: Lol thanks

Ty: How old r u?

Kenny: Nineteen wbu

Ty: 18

Mikes: Welcome to the fam Kenneth

Sirdarkofiplier: Who dis?

Kenny: I'm part of Bren's band

Anteater: Wassap

Spaniel has left the group

Jacky has added Spaniel to the group

Spaniel has left the group

Sirdarkofiplier: Staph

Jacky has added Spaniel to the group

Jacky: Daniel

Spaniel: Sean

Philly: Sean

Jacky: Philly cheesesteak

Anteater: What's happening

Kenny: Who is Daniel?

Spaniel: I'm British stfu

Ty: Kenny tell us about ur self

Dad: Yeet

Philly: Still dunno who u r

Spaniel has left the group

Philly: Just let him go for Frank's sake

Frenk: Yeah... My sake

Philly: He doesn't like talking to people

Will: Never would have guessed...

Ty: exCUSE?!

Jishwa: tyyy

Ty: Watt Jishwa

Jishwa: I luv u

Mikes: Vomits

Ty: I Luv u too

Ray: exCUSE?!

Gee: Lol taking Tyler's thing and using it against him

Jacky: Lol

Markiplier: Guys

Philly: Wat

Markiplier: We graduated...

Markiplier: We are done...

Sirdarkofiplier: Thank fuck

Breadbin: Want a motivational speech?

Gee: Fuck yes

Breadbin: Everyone meet up somewhere

Mikes: Our place

Kenny: Where is that?

Kenny: I live near Brendon and Dallon

Dad: He moved into Ryan's place

Markiplier: Well we all live in the same street

Markiplier sent a photo

Kenny: Oh lol I'm coming then

Dad: Let's get a motivational speech

Jacky added Spaniel to the group

(Ended 2:54 pm)


	25. Chapter 25

Brendon stood on top of the coffee table, wearing a bright pink shirt, black sunglasses, and pajama pants. He waited until everyone, including Dan and Phil where sat at his feet.

" Alright... So life's getting bad a bit, right? We've graduated, gained a few people, welcome Kenneth, Phillip, and Daniel... But we've also lost a few, Spence and Ryan. They haven't texted us back yet, that's okay. They lost a family member, that's gotta suck. We will wait for them, because we are family. We've graduated! Schools done, we're taking a year for work, then that's what we'll do. We all have steady jobs, that's good. But, there's also more, more taxes, more money, more bills, more trouble, and more friendship. This brings questions up, like what the fuck is up with Will and Mikes seriously? What even is life? Where will our bands take us in life? Does this rash look serious? What about Dan and Phil going to collage? Will Frankie and Gerard get couples tattoos? Is Adele really that lonely? What will happen when we grow apart? But honestly who gives a shit? We need to live in the now guys, focus on our music and our jobs, maybe our bands will be victorious! Maybe one day we will have fucking posters, and tours, and people of all ages stopping us in malls for pictures! Our lives are just starting, we could possibly get more people in our group, or fewer... But that's okay, because we need to be in the now. We need to remember that the past is in the past, let it go. Yes that's from Frozen, don't fuck with me! Anyways, the present is called the present because it's a gift, maybe it's a great ass one with fucking colorful wrapping paper, or maybe it's like ours a bit... The gift no one really wants, that your aunt gave you. Maybe our present is perfect, even with our problems and sacrifices our present is still the same in the end! Because we have each other, that's what makes our present a gift. Who gives a flying fuck about the future, we need to live in the now. Sure that may mean going through some deep shit, but at the end... Our present will be fucking great. And maybe our future..."

" Well shit." Dan said. " Someone give him a fucking Oscar."

" You can clap now." Brendon said, and the room clapped.

" Alright baby boy what now?" Dallon asked. " What do we do now, in the present. What now?"

" We work on our lyrics, our bands or work. We hang out, we pull pranks, we sleep, we have group Christmas, we have job interviews and bills and we fucking pay them. Dark, Will, and Anti need to get The Emo Trinity gigs, Mark and Jack need to get merchandise, and we will fucking go. We will make money, go shopping, go to the store, get groceries, go to sleep, text and call our family or the person that loves us, we will get better, Dan and Phil will get their degrees in collage, and we will fucking help them. We will rise, and we will fucking conquer... Does that answer your question?" Brendon asked, grinning.

" Fuck yeah it does." Dallon replied, grinning.

" I'm so glad I got that on video." Jack said turning his phone off.

" Well what about this exact second?" Josh asked,

" Drums... And I'll get my notebook." Tyler said.

" Me too." Gerard and Brendon agreed.

" Let's hook some shit up! Dark, Anti, and Will get in the phone, book us gigs." Frank said hopping up and to their guitar.

Anti already had a notebook out and a pen, scribbling down. " Let's check the town tomorrow after work for upcoming parties and shit, Will what are you doing?"

" Gunna make flyers to hang up at Pizza Hut, the cafe, and around town saying we will play gigs. Dark what about you?"

" Shhh on the phone." Dark replied, his cell to his ear. " Hey Terry! It's Tony, I was wondering if I could have my friends bands play sometimes during my shift?... Uh huh, no they won't be needing pay... Just to get us out there... No it isn't necessary at all.. Only if you have too... Oh of course! Thanks so much!.. Yah I'll see you tomorrow, thanks Terry means a lot!... See ya." He turned to the room, grinning.

" Fucking love Terry." Brendon mumbled.

" We have acoustic versions of the songs would that be better?" Dallon asked.

" We do too." Ray said.

" We can make them ukulele and box only." Tyler said grabbing his uke from his back.

" Do we still have enough guitars? For everyone?" Mikey asked. " I've got one, Ray has two, Frank has one, Brendon you have three right? That's seven... Oh that's enough never mind."

" I have a box at our place." Josh said. " It works and I can use it."

" Alright, my shift if five hours a day now that schools out. Let's have early in the morning Josh and Ty, then Panic, than Mcr. We can have like an hour and a half for each of you, we can talk to your bosses about it. and Terry said you'll be getting paid, if you bring in enough customers you'll get maybe five bucks an hour and free food and drinks. Sound good?"

" Hell yeah! I'll get on with the shop for Mikey and Gee. Ant and I will get on with everybody's jobs, Dark help plan the cafe thing, Mark and Jack start merch, and band nerds acoustics. Dan and Phil, when does collage start?" Will said.

" We have two weeks, then we move in for a week, than it starts." Phil replied.

" Three weeks." Dan mumbled.

" Need help with anything?" Kenny asked.

" Moving out when the time comes, we just need to get our savings from the bank and some other shit." Dan said.

" We can help with that no problem." Brendon replied,

" Hey?" Mikey said during a short time of silence. " Who lives in the house next to Jack?"

" I dunno." Jack replied.

" Oh my god how do we not know this?" Dallon asked.

" Wanna go find out?" Tyler asked.

" Ummm maybe later." Jack said.

" Kenny wanna help us make acoustic versions?" Dallon asked,

" That's why I'm here let's do it!" Kenny said clapping.

" Let's live in the present you glorious bastards." Brendon yelled, the room cheering.


	26. Chapter 26

Spaniel: Ok ok ok ty and jish ur up

Jishwa: Ty ur uke is ready and the box is box

Ty: Good lets do this

Sirdarkofiplier: Want coffee before u start?

Breadbin: I want some

Sirdarkofiplier: tell meh Wat u want

Sirdarkofiplier: Wat u really really want

Breadbin: I'll tell u Wat I want Wat I really really want

Ty: U r memes

Jacky: Pepe is lyfe

Gee: If I had a life Pepe would be in it

Frenk: Ok but like... Terry is so nice ?

Markiplier: Ikr

Breadbin: FUCKING LOVE HER

Sirdarkofiplier: Breadhead has a crush

Breadbin: *smirk emoji*

Dad: Fuck that he's my baby -_-

Breadbin: sorry daddy

Mikes: Imagine me vomiting rn

Will: Lol

Ty: Ffs let's start already Jishwa

Jishwa: Ok ty ty

Breadbin:...

Breadbin: u r gud live Brah

Frenk: Omggggg

Sirdarkofiplier: Look at jish chewing that gum that's therapeutic af

Jacky: LOOK AT TYLERS HANDS THO

Markiplier: Can't see his fingers strumming that hard...

Dad: That's House of Gold for ya

Kenny: All the guitars are tuned for MCR now

Ray: Yeet

Ray: Thanks fur helpin boi

Kenny: Np Brah

Dad: I think y'all r forgetting that he is part of our group now

Philly: who's the newbie now m8

Spaniel: lol

Markiplier: Kay but like... I have 2,700 subs ?

Jacky: I have like... 2,100

Anteater: U basic bithc

Gee: For real tho

Anteater: Bitchh

Anteater: Botch

Spaniel: Ffs

Anteater: BitchSierra

Sirdarkofiplier: This is sad

Anteater: Butch

Anteater: Bitch

Breadbin: There we go

Dad: Damn spaniel

Spaniel: Fite meh

Gee: HOT SONG HOT SONG MOVE DOWN MOVE DOOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNNNNNN

Mikes: Did u just...

Mikes: Did u just quote Alice In Wonderland for Tyler finishing the song?

Gee: U no it boi

Frenk: here comes dat boi

Frenk: Oh shit waddap

Gee: My baby is a meme lord

Ray: My frend is a meme lord

Mikes: My brothers significant other is a meme lord

Frenk: I am a meme lord

Dad: God forbid but someday Frankie, you won't be a meme lord.

Markiplier: hah Pete Wentz is the official meme God.

Frenk: Who?

Mikes: OH SHIT PETE WENTZ

Ray: MIKEY IS TRIGGERED

Mikes:

Frenk: WHO THE FUCK IS PETE WENTZ

Jacky: My neighbor boi

Mikes: HOW DID U NOT TELL ME YOU LIVE NEAR PETE FUCKING WENTZ

Will: What's going on with Wentz?

Sirdarkofiplier: Wats happening

Gee: Lemmi start from the beginning

Frenk: Story time

Sirdarkofiplier: Ok...

Gee: So Pete Wentz lives by himself in Jack's neighboring house. Pete has a huge crush of Mikey and is the standard boy who controls and gets what he wants. He wicked stalks Mikey and tries to hang with I'm all the fucking time. Pete's a good looking kid, built, funny, but somehow he likes Mikey.

Frenk: Damn spaniel

Spaniel: -_-

Mikes: He don't know I'm ace. He's gunna hate dat

Jacky: I'm adding him

Mikes: I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU

Gee: HOT SONG HOT SONG MOVE DOWN MOVE DOOOOOWWWWNNNN

Jacky has added Pepe Wentz

Mikes: STAHP IT

Frenk: Oh shit waddap he has a meme in his name

Philly: He must be working for the CIA

Sirdarkofiplier: Guys Panic get your asses pit there and make daddy proud

Dad: Wtf I'm the dad here fite me

Sirdarkofiplier: I'm taller

Dad: No ur not

Sirdarkofiplier: I'm older

Dad: No ur not

Sirdarkofiplier: I'm bigger in muscles

Dad: Stfu

Will: Guys... Just go and play

Breadbin: Jesus COME ON

Kenny: I'm already there Fite me

Gee: God dammit guys go

suSpencer has left the group

Ryguy has left the group

Breadbin: Jack add them back!

Frenk: Let them go dude

Breadbin: They did it on accident. Add them back.

Dad: Baby they left on purpose

Breadbin: No. Add them back.

Anteater: Sup fuckers

Breadbin: Please add them back

Anteater: Oh shit

Dad: Let's play Baby, then we can add them back

Breadbin: Okay. Dallon.

Mikes: Oh shit.

Dad: Not gunna lie... That hurt.

Breadbin: Let's just play.

Kenny: Bren? You gunna be alright?

Breadbin: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK KEN

Will: It'll be okay Bren really

Sirdarkofiplier: Yeah beebo I'm sure they didn't mean it

Ray: Why the fuck would they leave and not mean it? Screw them! They moved on without us, they told us we wouldn't make it, fuck them! You shouldn't be upset Brendon because they obviously didn't care!

Anteater: Little Ray of sunshine is miserable

Breadbin: Oh you didn't...

Pepe Wentz: Why?

Mikes: Leave.

Pepe Wentz: Oh hey Mikey Way!

Mikes: I'm ace leave me alone.

Pepe Wentz: That's ok though

Gee: Plot twist

Jishwa: Y is no one playing bois?

Pepe Wentz: Oh shit waddap here comes dat boi

Frenk: Oh shit waddap

Frenk: NO

Frenk: NO NO NO NO

Pepe Wentz: U ok?

Frenk: I. Am. The. Meme. Lord.

Pepe Wentz: I. Am. The. Meme. God.

Mikes: You. Are. Pathetic.

Pepe Wentz: Michael Way you need to give me a chance.

Mikes: Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third you need to fuck off.

Pepe Wentz: Michael _ Way I will make you love me

Mikes: IM ACE

Kenny: Wats happening

Gee: Michael James Way

Pepe Wentz: I NEVER ASKED YOU FOR SEX HAVE I? I NEVER TOUCHED YOU?

Mikes: Do u play any instruments?

Pepe Wentz: I'm in a band with my best friend Patrick, his step bro Joe, and a kid named Andy.

Dad: R u

Dad: R u legit?

Ray: ANOTHER BAND ?

Will: Panic at the fucking disco get your asses out there.

Kenny: Let's go bois

Pepe Wentz: Where are u?

Mikes: Earth.

Breadbin: The local cafe near the school.

Pepe Wentz: Oh I love that place! What do you guys do there?

Anteater: The bands play. MCR, TØP, and Panic!

Anteater: Wats ur band called?

Ty: GET OVER DER PLS

Pepe Wentz: Fall Out Boy

Mikes: Wat do u play

Pepe Wentz: bass, help with lyrics, and back vocals

Mikes: YOU PLAY BASS

Frenk: Awwwww shit

Ty: Bass buddies! Mikes and Pete

Jishwa: Together forever

Pepe Wentz: U play bass too?

Mikes: No.

Markiplier: Yes he does.

Jacky: YES

Jacky: YOU ARE PRACTICALLY SOULMATES

Sirdarkofiplier: Basically.

Pepe Wentz: Mikey doesn't like me like that.

Mikes: I don't like you anyways shit face.

Ray: STAHP

Pepe Wentz: RAYMOND TORO

Mikes: RAYMOND TORO

Jishwa: oooOOOOOOHHHHhhHhHHhhHHhHhHHhHh

Ty: exCUSE ?!

Mikes: I am soooo sick of u

Pepe Wentz: Sorry

Pepe Wentz: I've got soccer and then therapy I can't talk see ya

Mikes: Wat therapy for ?

Pepe Wentz: I've got depression and an eating disorder babe *wink emoji*

Frenk: Mikesssss

Mikes: Oh bye

Pepe Wentz: U just gunna ignore them?

Frenk: ... Did u just

Jishwa: Aww

Philly: Mikey= D

Frenk: Did u just use the correct gender fluid pronouns?

Pepe Wentz: Yeah my family is fucktards who hate this kind of stuff but I do respect pronouns and gender identities. Well my moms good that's it.

Ty: Frankie is in luv

Markiplier: Damn spaniel

Spaniel: -_-

Pepe Wentz: Bae 3

Frenk: 3 3 3

Gee: I've been replaced.

Mikes: We r in dis together bro

Will: HE ADMITS HE JEALOUSSSS

Markiplier: Ooooh

Jacky: What's good fuckers?

Spaniel: Don't be an ass fuck Jack u no it

Jacky: U right fam... U right ;)

Philly: Pete aren't u the soccer player?

Pepe Wentz: Yes

Philly: U have practice rn

Pepe Wentz: Oh shit u right fam I gtg

Breadbin: Before u leave what's your pronouns, mental or physical illnesses, fav color, and hobbies?

Pepe Wentz: Pete, he/him, eating disorder and mild depression, pink, soccer bass and procrastinating.

Spaniel: Same tho (procrastinate)

Pepe Wentz: I gtg tho bai :0

Mikes: Bye

Spaniel: Bai

Anteater: Bai

Markiplier: Bye

Jacky: Bai

Sirdarkofiplier: Bye bitch

Jacky: You had to be the one to say bitch huh

Sirdarkofiplier: You know it boi

Dad: We done, and does anyone else care that mikes said by first?

Breadbin: SHIT FAM U RIGHT

Gee: My lil bug has a crush

Mikes: Shut your fucks

Mikes: He is arrogant, douchey, annoying, and lame.

Mikes: I h8 him

Ray: Suuuuure

Frenk: Guys we play now pls

Mikes: k Frenk

(Ended 2:32 pm)


	27. Chapter 27

Ty: GUYS PETE IS HERE AFTER PRACTICE TO SUPPORT MIKES

Ty: HE SKIPPED THWRAPY FOR THIS THENWKMDLS,SNFGRE

Jishwa: OH MY GOD

Breadbin: Awwwww

Markiplier: That's goals

Jacky: Ikr

Pete Wentz: I skip half the time anyways

Anteater: Dark we need to go to ikea again

Sirdarkofiplier: Y

Anteater: I broke our coffee table last night

Sirdarkofiplier: Ffs

Pepe Wentz: Ok how the fuck have I not heard ur bands b4 ?

Mikes: Bc ur head is so far up your ass

Pepe Wentz: r00d

Philly: Hey Pete can I ask why u skip therapy for?

Pepe Wentz: As long as u don't tEll no 1

Philly: k

Pepe Wentz: Thank

Pepe Wentz: my lady therapist chick slaps me, yells, tries to get in my pants, and is a douche.

Sirdarkofiplier: Do you need help?

Pete Wentz: No I'm workin on it, thanks tho

Pepe Wentz: Lol

Markiplier: Hey Dadlon

Dad: Yes

Markiplier: Do u wanna buy a duck?

Dad: A what?

Markiplier: A duck!

Dad: Does it quack?

Markiplier: Of course it quacks!

Dad: Then I'll buy it

Dad: Peet do u wanna buy a cow?

Pepe Wentz changed his name to Peet

Peet: A what

Dad: A what

Markiplier: a duck

Dad: a cow

Peet: Does it moo?

Dad: Does it quack?

Markiplier: Of course it quacks

Dad: Of course it will moo

Peet: Than I'll buy it

Peet: Hey Mikeyway

Mikes: oh for fucks sake

Peet: Do u wanna buy a hammer?

Mikes: a Wat?

Peet: A Wat?

Dad: A what?

Markiplier: a duck

Dad: a cow

Peet: a hammer

Mikes: does it hammer?

Peet: does it moo?

Dad: does it quack?

Markiplier: Of course it quacks!

Dad: of course it moos!

Peet: of course it hammers!

Mikes: Then I'll buy it.

Mikes: Hey Frenk?

Mikes: Do u wanna buy a car?

Frenk: A What?

Mikes: a Wat

Peet: a wat

Dad: a what

Markiplier: A duck!

Dad: a cow!

Peet: A hammer!

Mikes: A car!

Breadbin: fuck this is confusing.

Sirdarkofiplier: Beebo y did we not do dis in school?

Frenk: Does it start?

Mikes: Does it hammer?

Peet: Does it moo?

Dad: does it quack?

Markiplier: Of course it quacks!

Dad: of course it moos!

Peet: of course it hammers!

Mikes: Of course it starts!

Frenk: Then I'll buy it!

Frenk: Hey Kenny

Frenk: Wanna buy a dildo?

Kenny: A what ?!

Frenk: A what?

Mikes: A what

Peet: A what

Dad: A what

Markiplier: A duck!

Dad: A cow!

Peet: A hammer!

Mikes: A car!

Frenk: A dildo!

Kenny: Does it vibrate?

Frenk: Does it vibrate?

Frenk: FUCK I FUCKED UP

Breadbin: What... Was... That

Jishwa: I don't remember that?

Ty: Same the frick is that

Markiplier: That is my shit tf u sayin

Sirdarkofiplier: IM SO SAD WHY DID WE NEBER DO THAT EKDNEIKFEFCJ

Peet: Lol I remember doing it

Jacky: we did it once or twice in second

Ty: Lucky that's sick as frick

Jishwa: U r a cinnamon roll Tyler Joseph

Ty: Nooo

Peet: U 2 r cute 2gether

Frenk: Lol

Markiplier: Jaaaaack

Jacky: Wat

Dad: Beebs what do u want for dinner

Markiplier: Come overrrrr

Jacky: Kk!

Breadbin: lol um Chicken nuggets

Peet: Ew

Peet: It's all about meatballs m8

Mikes: Stfu

Peet: Mikeyway

Mikes: Nu

Peet: Mikeyway

Mikes: Nu

Peet: Mikeyway

Mikes: Nu

Peet: Mikeyway

Mikes: Nu

Gee: Stahp

Peet: Mikeyway

Mikes: Nu

Peet: Mikeyway

Mikes: NU

Peet: Mikeyway

Mikes: N U

Peet: MIKEYWAY

Mikes: WHAT. THE. FUCK. DO. YOU. WANT.

Peet: Wanna hang out at the malllllll

Mikes: Nu

Peet: I'm bass shopping

Mikes: If u buy me a new strap I'll come

Peet: LETS GO BOIS (and Frankie :) I GOT HIMMMMMM

Frenk: Gud job m8888

Gee: YEAHHHH SON GET SOME

Mikes: Gee wtf

Frenk: Son

Ty: YA PETEY

Peet: I would like to thank my therapist (not), my old math teacher, the gay guy in the deli bar at school, and my mom.

Mikes: Sh

Jacky: MY BITCH GOTTA MANNNN

Mikes: Guys what the hell ?

Ray: Lol I have hot pockets

Ray: PETER YES

Mikes: I. Will. Sue.

Jishwa: Excuse?

Breadbin: How dare

Dad: How dare

Markiplier: How dare

Gee: How dare

Frenk: HoW DArEEeEee

Jacky: Mikesssss

Peet: And u never threatened to not come with me ;}

Mikes: Fuck. Off.

Peet: Kinky

Mikes: nOOOoOOoOOOoOOoo

Peet: LOVVveEee mE3EeeE3

Mikes: ShhHHhhHhhh

Dad: U 2 should date m8ts

Gee: Frenk is my date m8

Breadbin: I wanna date m8

Breadbin: Daddy be my date m8

Peet: Daddy kink? That's new

Breadbin: Eating disorder? That's new! At least mine won't kill me, fuck off u skinny shit

Peet: w

Mikes: Brendon what the fuck? He wasn't being rude he was asking if you had a kink, and he was saying he didn't get it. Shut your fucks and get your head out of your ass for once and you just broke rule one.

Mikes: Don't EVER use ANYONES mental illness against them. No matter what.

Mikes: Pete are you alright?

Breadbin: fuck fuck fuck I'm sorry Pete I get really defensive and I thought you meant it to be rude fuck I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry I shouldn't have joked about that fuck!

Ty: Holy shit Pete isn't moving

Ty: Guys where is will he's good at this stuff

Sirdarkofiplier: He is at work with his phone off he left awhile ago

Gee: Okay I know this is a horrible thing, but like... Mikey got so defensive and caring and is now with Pete making sure he's okay and like.. Damn spaniel

Spaniel: -_-

Ty: The only time Dan gets on is when we say damn spaniel.

Spaniel: Fuck. Off.

Ty: r00d

Peet: I'm sorry Bren I didn't mean to come off as rude.

Breadbin: DONT YOU FUCKING DARE APOLOGIZE! I WAS THE FUCKING TWAT HERE.

Peet: It's my fault.

Jishwa: Brendon is a fuck boy who is small and defensive.

Ty: Agree

Ray: Agree

Gee: Agree

Frenk: Agree

Dad: Agree

Breadbin: r00d

Breadbin: DADDY WHY

Philly: Shhhh blowing up my phone

Spaniel: r00d

Mikes: Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third

Peet: Wa

Mikes: I want a strap, and comic books, don't disappoint.

Peet: U smol child

Mikes: I sixteen and the same height as u fuck nuts

Peet: I'm seventeen dipshit

Mikes: I h8 u

Peet: I'm taller than u by an inch bish

Mikes: Stfu

Ray: U 2 d8 pls

(Ended 2:23 pm)


	28. Chapter 28

Mikes: Pete pick me up

Peet: On my way

Mikes: We r getting TB at the mall I'll pay

Ty: U meanie I want tb

Jishwa: I'll get u some tb ty ty

Ty: yay!

Dad: JOSH

Jishwa: DAL

Dad: GET ME A TWENTY FIVE DOLLAR GIFT CARD ILL PAY U BACK L8TR

Jishwa: OKAY

Dad: THAKS SM

Jacky: "Thaks"

Peet: I'm here Mikeyway

Mikes: K

Gee: Good luck brother

Will: Get some Pete

Peet: Mikeyway don't fly dat way

Frenk: Hah gayyyyy

Gee: I KNOW

(Ended 9:23 am)

Mikey and Pete where in the truck, Pete hilariously butchering a version of a song Mikey didn't know of. Mikey just watched, laughing and seeing how Pete's face lit up in excitement as the song came on his from his cd. His nose scrunched up and, messy black hair, eyes wide, he was kinda cute.

" I. DON'T. CARE WHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS ITS ABOUT ME THE BEST OF US FIND HAPPINESS IN MISERY!"

" Pete s-stop!" Mikey said in between giggles, curling into himself as he held his stomach.

" MIKEY WAY! We're here!" Pete said, shutting the radio off and hopping out of the truck, jumping over the hood and opening the door for Mikey. Mikey smirked and hopped out, Pete putting his wallet in his pocket and they walked to the mall.

" So I'm thinking food first then music shopping, than comics." Mikey said nodding in thanks as Pete held the door open.

" We should do music first, than comics than food." Pete offered, Mikey stopped walking and turned to Pete, seeming pissed off.

" Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third we are eating food and you WILL like it. Don't fuck with me, you aren't fat, you are perfect. There is no mother fucking way you aren't perfect. You are amazing and funny and pretty and down right perfect. You are built as hell, and you almost have a six pack. How the actual fuck do you think you shouldn't eat?"

" I just... My dad is always saying how horribly ugly and f-fat I am I.. I guess I just t-try to be perfect for him, he wants a s-skinny beautiful boy and has m-me." Pete stuttered, blushing and looking at his feet.

" If you eat a six inch sub from subway I'll be your best friend." Mikey taunted, giggling as Pete actually seemed to consider it.

" Let's go pretty boy." Mikey said, taking Pete's hand and tugging him to the food court. Mikey, strangely enough... Kinda liked holding Pete's hand.

Will: Guys we should totally stalk Michael and Peter

Ty: Me and josh will

Anteater: No, you won't. You need to get ready because ur gunna be playing at the cafe 2day first

Ty: Nvr mind lol

Jishwa: Lol

Jishwa: Luv u anti

Anteater: Suck a cock

Dad: UNREQUITED LOVE

Breadbin: the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here the bin of wheat is here

Breadbin: daddy I wanna cuddle

Dad: Of course baby boy

Ty: *vomits*

Breadbin: WILL WHENS OUR NEXT GIG

Will: Three weeks, playing at the annual festival thingy

Sirdarkofiplier: And MCR will play w/ TØP too der, and after that u have been booked for a party for a collage fraternity

Ty: Kewl

Will: GUYS WHAT DO U THINK PETEKEY IS DOING RN

Markiplier: *breaks forth wall*

Dad: *record scratch*

Ty: Let's find out shall we?

Jishwa: Guys

Jishwa: Guys what the frick

Jishwa: What's happening?

Jishwa: Pls answer

Jishwa: Dang it guys this is weird

Jishwa: I'm sighing rn

Jishwa: Tyler who r u looking at? This isn't the office

Jishwa: You're probably wondering when they're (author) cutting over to petekey,

Jishwa: Well lemmi tell u

Jishwa: Probs rn tbh

Jishwa: Tyler stop pls

Jishwa: This is just a text so I can have sent an even number in a row, which divided by three is four. Proceed

(Ended 10:11 am)


	29. Chapter 29

" What about this one! Oh my god this is perfect!" Mikey gushed, holing a clean red bass with black rims and detailed with flames, it was slightly larger, but Mikey could easily play it as he started the beginning to Teenagers.

" It sounds fucking sick! What about this one for me? Too black?" Pete asked, holding a Matt black bass with silver rims and a silver lined strap. He played a unfamiliar riff and Mikey clapped.

" Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod this is so cool! How much did you bring?" Mikey asked, checking the price of Pete's bass. Six hundred and eighty dollars,

" I've been saving and I brought my card so I have more than enough. What about you?"

" I have a card, but there's only like maybe a thousand on there. I always take the cash out for my pay in rent." Mikey said, seeing the price tag on his being a little over six hundred.

Mikes: We just spent over 1 grand on 2 basses

Peet: yep lol

Ray: That's a lot fam

Gee: It better be good

Peet: It sounds sick as fuck

Mikes: it really does!

Peet sent a photo

Jacky: It won't load tf is it

Sirdarkofiplier: It's of Peter and Michael holding basses flipping the camera off.

Will: WITH THE FUCKING DOG FILTER AUDNEKXNSQKMA

Frenk: If that isn't couple goals idk what is

Gee: Us *hair flip*

Frenk: Shit fam u rite

Mikes: WE. ARE. NOT. DATING.

Peet: Let me dream pls

Mikes: Peter... Lewis... Kingston... Wentz... The MOTHER FUCKING THIRD

Peet: I'm sorry

Mikes: It's ok

Peet: Gud lets get comics

Mikes: First food

Peet: But I'm not hungry rn

Mikes: Don't make me say this over text bud... Don't.

Gee: Shit fam u better eat

Peet: For fucks sake fine

Mikes: Yay!

(Ended 10:53 am)

" If you eat a six inch sub I'll actually notice you. Do we have a deal Pete Wentz?" Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow as Pete winced ever so slightly. He knew Pete was counting the calories up, his brother had gone through something similar in the past.

" It's only 330 calories, please Pete. You won't be hungry ever again on my watch, there is no fucking way you won't work these calories off at practice. Please," Mikes whispered, as they both went to the counter in the small shop to order.

" What do you want? I'll order for you." Pete said, " I don't have anxiety but you do. Josh told me after fixing my messy hair. I'm guessing a six inch of wheat, turkey cheese lettuce and tomatoes?" Pete said, holding Mikey's left hand softly for comfort. Mikes kind of liked it,

" Pickles too and you're golden. You can have anything but it has to be at least six inches. Please? And a root beer!" Mikes said, giggling as Pete waltzed to the girl behind the counter and flashed a weak attempt at a smile. As if he made it obvious he wasn't going to flirt, as he was known for.

" I need a six inch on wheat, turkey, American cheese, with lettuce tomatoes and pickles, light mayo." He mumbled.

She smiled and nodded, swinging her hips flirtatiously as she turned around to get the bread. He laughed, not his 'I'm with MikeyWay yay' laugh, more like his 'what the fuck just don't even try why are you so extra' laugh. Mikey giggled from their seats he had chosen.

" And anything else today pretty boy?" She asked, Pete frowning. Mikey shot daggers at her, he had a weird feeling of, pain and... Is that jealously? No no no no that can't be right? He doesn't well.. Shouldn't care if that cute girl calls Pete pretty boy, should he? Mikey called him that. It felt right, unlike that bitch.

" A six inch meatball with American cheese toasted. And please don't call me that." Pete said, Taking a twenty dollar bill from his back pocket and putting it on the counter. " And two large cups for the soda fountain. That'll be all, keep the change." He replied, taking the bag of subs and two cups. When he turned he saw Mikey in front of him.

" I'm actually gunna get a bag of chips. Be right back pretty boy," he said, smirking at Pete's blush and the girls sigh. He took a bag of potato chips and the girl said he would use part of Pete's change. Mikey thanked her and took Pete's hand, tugging him to their table.

" What. Was. That." Pete said, smirking at Mikey who just realized what he had done.

" Is Michael James Way jealous that a common female was hitting on me?" Pete teased, earning a slap on the hand from Mikey. He laughed as Mikey blushed and cursed him out while digging into his sub.

Pete hesitantly took a bite of his sub and fought the urge to gag, it was good yes, but oh so fattening. Mikey looked at him calmly and handed him his drink, Pete took a sip of it and Mikey grinned. " More? You're doing great." He praised, running a hand through Pete's hair. Pete swallowed and nodded.

He had eaten half of the sub, and drank about all of his soda. Mikey each bite praising him and patiently waiting for him to finish. At the end he had thrown the rest away and excused himself to the bathroom. Mikey frowned and got up to follow, Pete grimacing.

" I'm not going to puke it up Mikey." he whispered.

" Just making sure." Mikey replied, munching on a straw while going to the bathroom with Pete.

Gee: I. Want. To. Know. What's. Going. On. In. Petekey.

Breadbin: The bin of wheat agrees.

Dad: I'm gay

Frenk: I'm gayer

Sirdarkofiplier: I'm gayest

Ty: Gerard is gayest

Gee: H

Anteater: Guys I have snacks u wanna hang?

Gee: IVE GOT FUCKING MIXED NUTS

Gee: And gourmet fucking fruit gels

Gee: B R O

Philly: Heyyyyyyyyy

Ray: Hi

Ty: Hello

Jishwa: Salutations

Philly: hav I evar told u

Philly: that I Luvv Danny

Kenny: U ok fam?

Ty: Are you drunk Phil?

Spaniel: Sorry about him lol

Will: when do u guys move out?

Spaniel: Four days

Will: When do u start packing?

Spaniel: Tomorrow, if Phil isn't hung over anyways

Gee: Fuck I wanna see what petekey is doing

Mikes: Nm wbu

Gee: FUCK MIKEY

Peet: I WISH (jk)

Mikes: Wow bitch am I not physically pleasing? Am i gross to you Pete Wentz?

Peet: shIT MIKEY YES

Gee: MIKEY NO USE PROTECTION

Mikes: JUSt BECaUSe u ProBabLY haVe KIds U DonT KNoW aBOut DoesNT MEan I wILL

Frenk:... Wat

Peet: Pls tell

Gee: oh lol I used to in jersey sell my body to people for money and dinner and shit. Some times people wouldn't give me condoms so... I probably have like five kids...

Peet: Shit fam

Mikes: Pete Y do u h8 me

Peet: YES MICHAEL I PETER DO INDEED HATE YOU. ITS NOT LIKE IVE HAD AN OBVIOUS CRUSH ON YOU FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS.

Mikes: let's get comics pretty boy

Sirdarkofiplier: That's so gay

Dad: Ur so gay

Breadbin: Daddy I'm gay fuck me

Dad: 1, I know u are. 2, let's do it baby boy

Ty: PDA EW

Jishwa: PDA IS FUCKIN NASTYYYYY

Ty: *dramatically sighs* JOSHUA

Jishwa: *turns around majestically* TYLER

Ty: P.R.O.F.A.N.I.T.Y.

Jishwa: BOIIIII

Ty: U STAHP CUSSIN PLS JERSH

Jishwa: sry baby

(Ended 11:43 pm)

Anteater: Babe

Sirdarkofiplier: Vat do u vant

Anteater: Fuck u

Sirdarkofiplier: I'm not the bottom bud

Anteater: damn

Sirdarkofiplier: U have 206 bones in ur body,

Anteater: Yeah

Sirdarkofiplier: Want one more?

Anteater: OOOOHHHH

Sirdarkofiplier: Do you mix concrete for a living? Because you're making me hard.

Anteater: ...

Sirdarkofiplier: You remind me of a Twinkie. Every time I bite into you, u cream in my mouth.

Anteater: TRU

Peet: Guys pls no we r in a store and I just snorted

Mikes: The fuck

Frenk: Dark where u find those pick up lines boi?

Sirdarkofiplier:

Frenk: Thnx

Gee: Suhhhh

Ty: No.

Gee: h

Ty: N o .

Gee: S~u~h~h~h~h~

Ty: N~o~.

Breadbin: Hey I'm curious what Petekey is doing

Spaniel: Someone go stalk them

Frenk: I'll do it I'm smol

Gee: U r smol but Mikey could pick u out anywhere

Frenk: r00d

Jishwa: Hey who's turn is it to play at the cafe?

Dad: We just finished but I stayed cause there's a new band playing and they needed a base.

Jishwa: Who's da band?

Peet: Boi u replacing me?

Dad: THIS IS YOUR BAND?!

Peet: Yeah boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dad: Ur singer is fuckin good

Breadbin: ADD THEM TO THE CHAT U FUCKNUT

Peet: The only one who has kik is patty

Breadbin: M

Peet has added Patty to the chat

Patty: ok

Breadbin: The bin of wheat welcomes you child

Jishwa: Salutations

Ray: ... Patty... CAKE

Mikes: RAY I D

Jacky: Oi Mark is at work I'm bored.

Ray: hehehehheheheheheheheehehehehhehehehheh

Jacky: Here comes jersh

Jishwa: RAY FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK

Ray: * hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Jacky: CALLED IT BITCHHHH

Jishwa: Thnx *kissy emoji* and Jack yes, you called it.

Jacky: Boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Patty: What happened?

Jishwa: BLAME IT ON THE OCD BABYYYYYYYY

Jishwa:

Ty: DA NA NA NA NA NA NA

Patty: Lol so you have OCD?

Jishwa: Yes.

Gee: Welcome to Jack's group chat for fucking messed up babu's. (And we are all super gay)

Patty: So u all like? Share your mental health shit?

Dad: Ya

Dad: Let's do names, pronouns, problems, instruments, sexuality

Dad: I'm Dallon, the oldest at 22, he/him, I have mind trauma from a kidnapping and rape thing known as PTSD,I play bass, and I'm just hella gay.

Breadbin: I'm Brendon, Dallon's bf, he/him, I have ADHD, I sing and play guitar and piano, I'm hella gay.

Gee: I'm Gerard Arthur Way, I'm the best at age 18, he/him. I am working out a alcohol addiction and I'm a bit feminine, I'm pansexual. I sing.

Frenk: I'm Frank Anthony Iero Jr, I'm the most badass person you'll meet at age 18. They/them, I don't think that I have any problems other than trying to quit smoking like Dark. I play rhythm guitar and sing a bit. I'm bi

Jishwa: Josh Dun, 18, he/him, OCD, drums.

Ty: Mark and Jack are dating, Gerard and Frank, Anti and Dark, Brendon and Dallon, Me and Josh, and Mikey as ace but has a sweet spot for Pete, and Will is Demi but isn't looking for a relationship, Ray is single and not looking for a relationship. Josh has OCD, I have blurry and anxiety, Mikey is ace... Very ace. Will has anxiety, Ray has a past alcohol addiction, Brendon has ADHD and is a feminine male, Dallon has mind trauma, Dark has MPD and anger issues, Anti has stalker like tendencies, Frank is non binary, Gerard is working out a alcohol addiction, Jack and Mark are normal I guess other than anxiety and being not social. Gerard, Frank, Ray, and Mikey are in a band called My Chemical Romance, Bren, Kenny, and Dally so far are a band called Panic! At The Disco, and Josh and I are Twenty One Pilots

Patty: Who's Kenny?

Dad: He's our other guitarist. He was the one that had the bright blue guitar. He left to go to his moms house for her birthday earlier.

Patty: Well I'm Patrick, I'm 20 and ace but straight. I stutter when talking badly but never when singing. I'm in a band called Fall Out Boy and we just had our first tour end. I play guitar, sing, drums, and a lot of stuff I guess. I like fedoras, Broadway, and fluffy animals.

Mikes: ACE BUDDIES

Peet: *i will change that Mikeyway*

Mikes: I'd like to see you try pretty boy

Jishwa: Ew... A hetero

Ray: r00d

Markiplier: Sweetie, honey, you aren't straight Ray Toro.

Ray: Bitch how?

Markiplier: Darling, you gave that Thomas Harper a blow job for five bucks and a yogurt land gift card.

Ray: YOGURT LAND

Markiplier: U watch Glee with us every Saturday night! Y

Ray: h8 u

Jishwa: If you tell us da truth I will add Felix and see how uncomfortable Will issssssss

Ray: Fuck u

Will: YOU LITTLE SHIT

Will: I WIL YOU

Will: FUCKIN FIGHT ME

Will: I GET FREE PIZZA U WHORE

Ray: I may be a little tiny bit pan?

Will: FUUUUUUUUUU

Jishwa has added A FUCKING DUCK

A FUCKING DUCK: Oh hi

Ty: Hello! Name, pronouns, sexuality, any mental issues you may need us to know, and anything that interests you? If you don't feel comfortable sharing that's fine!

A FUCKING DUCK changed his name to Felix

Felix: My names Felix, he/him, I have anxiety, migraines, and insomnia. I like video games, pugs, and books. I'm like... Really gay.

Felix: Please don't tell anyone!

Will: Your secrets safe w/ us

Jacky: so Felix, if you please read up, you'll be met with everything that is happening!

Patty: So like... What do you guys talk about?

Peet: Guys we r on our way back.

Gee: IS PETEKEY REAL?

Patty: Is petekey Pete and Mikey's ship name?

Gee: Yup

Frenk: If u say it isn't I'm dying rn

Mikes: Depends if pretty boy grows some guts and asks

Peet: ?

Mikes: ?

Peet: No. Fucking. Way

Mikes: HOPEFULLY YOU GET ONE WAY BUD I MEAN COME ON

Gee: heheh I get it

Jacky: Way

Dad: Like Mikey Way

Breadbin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mikes: And maybe a fucking way depends on who would top. You seem like one so probs you cause ur like super buff and shit

Dad: I'm a literally tree and I top though

Breadbin: And I'm short and a slut daddy

Markiplier: PDA

Patty: This drama tho

Will: FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!FUCK! (I'm telling you to fuck)

Ty: Ok but r they dating yet?

Peet: Let me find out ty

Mikes: "MikeyWay, you beautiful fucking creature. Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"- Petey

Peet: " Fuck yeah pretty boy, it's about time." -MikeyWay

Gee: GENTLEMEN (FRANKIE) WE HAVE MADE IT

Sirdarkofiplier: WOOOOOW

Felix: Did something amazing happen?

Patty: ~PETER GOT A BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~

Ty: ~fren~

Felix: Daaaaaamn

Felix changed his name to Pewdiepie

Pewdiepie: That's adorable

Gee: Git ur asses home so I can pick on ur PDA

Mikes: Gee, I've legit held his hand once.

Peet: For just a dollar a day you can change that.

Jishwa: I would donate my fucking soul to that

Ty: PROFANITY JERSH

Jishwa: Sorry ty ty

Pewdiepie: ?

Will: Honey I'm home from work

Sirdarkofiplier: Make me a sandwich

Will: I don't live with u fuck nuts

Anteater: Make me a sandwich Will ffs

Breadbin: Dude u know wat?

Patty: What

Breadbin: IN THREE DAYS IS OUR TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY DADDY!

Dad: Oh trust me baby boy I know

Mikes: Dally buddy what do u have planned? U have no money

Dad: OH SHIT I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

Dad: So like... Apparently my aunt died a few Weekes ago. And she had like a shit ton of money. Like she was a millionaire. And I may have gotten a bit of cash from her death.

Pewdiepie: Did u just make a pun?

Will: U MADE A FUCKING WEEKES PUN

Breadbin: AND WE HAVE MONEY

Anteater: How much?

Dad: three point five million... No biggie.

Gee: BITCH THATS A BIG BIGGIE

Ray: FUCK

Frenk: Buy me TB

Patty: Fuck that's awesome dude!

Dad: And I may have gotten her company which is a music production place that I went to college for... so I'm gunna be making a lot of money...

Breadbin: Daddy we're gunna be rich!

Dad: Annnnnnnd we may be spending Christmas together as a family in Hawaii... All of us. I'll add Patrick and Felix if they feel comfortable enough.

Ray: YOU ARE PAYING FOR ALL 19 OF US TO GO TO HAWAII

Philly: Um as much as we would love too, me and Dan will be in college then and we are moving out tomorrow. Sorry!

Ray: YOU ARE PAYING FIR ALL 17 OF US TO GO TO HAWAII

Patty: I can't go guys sorry! I'm making dinner for the family this year!

Pewdiepie: And I always have it with my dad, and I barely know you guys.

Ray: YOU ARE PAYING FOR ALL 15 OF US TO GO TO HAWAII

Mark: R u legit?

Dad: Yeah

Dad: MEET UP SOMEWHERE WHERE DO WE GO THIS TIME?

Peet: um we can go to my place. My mom lives with me if that's okay.

Dad: Alright let's head to Pete's. Next to Jack right?

Peet: Yep my mom won't care at all

(Ended 12:43 pm)

For you,

Stay alive guys, for me. I know it's hard, but you can do this. Life is rough, you may think their is no difference between life and death. The difference is for life you must try your hardest to make it happen as long as you can. Where as death is easy to get to, and forever. Please think about your loved ones. They need you, we need you, I need you, stay alive, and remember. You still have to change the world,

reagan


	30. Chapter 30

" Hey ma! Do ya mind if I have some people over?" Pete called, walking into the house with Mikey's hand in his.

" How many is some?" A voice called from the kitchen. " I've just made some sandwiches for the meeting tomorrow. Got twenty extra if y'all are hungry. Hey how was the date with that Mikey Way kid?"

Pete groaned walking into the room, Mikey giggling behind him. The house was smaller than the rest of the houses, and homey. Pete picked up a stray cup and set it in the sink, walking to his mom and kissing her head.

" Ma he's right there. Mikes this is my mother, ma this is Mikey my boyfriend. I'll introduce everyone soon." Pete said, guiding his mom to Mikey who grinned. He shook her hand and she smiled.

" He is handsome like you said boy, now who the hell are these kids?" She asked, Pete and Mikey blushing as Gee and Brendon snickered. Mark and Jack didn't come, Jack was on the phone with his mom and needed support.

" Well, the taller lanky one is Dallon he's the oldest, at twenty two." Pete said,

" Nice to meet you really, and I have a question." Dallon said warmly, " Is Pete a mama's boy?" Making Pete smile and his mom laugh. Brendon giggling as he gripped Dallon's hand for dear life, he hopped up and down slightly and he shook a bit.

" You have no idea. He couldn't leave my side for a full day of school until fourth grade. Had to home school him until he could learn to let go." She said, smiling wider as the whole room erupted into laughter.

" No please I just need to introduce myself first. I am Gerard Arthur Way and you are the coolest mom ever. Please become my mother." Gerard said, holding his hand out. She shook it nodding.

" What's one more kid at the house. I'll be anybody's ma." She said,

" Wait Pete you have siblings?" Frank piped up, jumping over Tyler and shoving into the small living room.

" Heheheh." Pete said sarcastically. " Three." He replied. " Kate, Maria, and Hope." He replied,

" Okay kids say your names and take a sandwich and head upstairs. I don't know if your father is coming home tonight Pete if he does I want you to take Hope, Maria, and Kate out or upstairs with ya. And boys, or well kids... If you need me to know anything might as well share it now." She said. " And my names Martha, but you call me ma or mom."

Frank grinned. " I'd prefer my pronouns to be they and them. Thanks Mom." They said taking a ham sandwich and munching on it. Brendon added, " Dallon's not my father, it's a-"

" I don't want to know your kinks. Pete you wise-ass get these kids food and upstairs. The little ones can't exactly leave your room, if you want them to be quiet good luck." Before having everyone say their names and any things so should know. As soon as she let them go with food and drinks if they wanted, they headed up the cramped stairway to the largish room that Pete shared with his little sisters.

" Who are these guys P?" A tiny girl asked, with long black hair and brown eyes. She couldn't have been older than ten.

" Hope these are my friends. We need a favor of you little monkeys Kay? We are gunna talk a bit, if i give you my phone will you stay quiet and not tell mom anything?" Pete asked, laughing as two smaller girls jumped all over him. Probably Kate and Maria.

" Yep."

" Okay sit where ever there's room I guess. Dallon what's going on with your job?" Pete asked, all the teens flopping where ever a spot was. Frank busying theirself with playing dolls with the youngest, Kate.

" Okay, my aunt was the founder of Weekes productions. She had huge bands like fu-freaking Silent Corpse (made up) and stuff. So she was a millionaire, and apparently she liked me sense she gave me three and a half million dollars and a huge music production company. She left in her will that sense I was the only one willing to work in music that I should have had it. I did spend college majoring in this Buisness but I never thought it would be useful until now. So, the week before Christmas we are going to head down to Hawaii and see. If anyone thinks they can't go to our Christmas I'd speak now." Dallon explained, smirking when Maria handed him a doll along with Brendon and Will.

" Will do you think mom and dad will want us?" Dark asked.

" Nah they are still pissed at us for wanting the house." Will replied, messing with the doll.

" This is the childhood I didn't have, freaking Barbie." Brendon and Frank gushed, making the girls giggle.

" Pete's the only one here that has a supportive family that loves him enough to want him for Christmas." Josh pitched in. " No one else really has that so Pete?"

" Wait Josh what's so bad about your family dude?" Ray asked.

" Yeah, we always skip your family stuff!" Mikey said.

" My mom and dad gave me up for adoption when I was like eight. I switched around foster care wise until I was like seventeen. Met Tyler at Taco Bell with the Vixon family when we where nine." Josh said. " OCD kids are hard to have I guess."

" Well fuck." Kenny said quietly. " That blows dude."

" Almost as much as I blow Tyler." Josh mumbled, Tyler flushing and the room erupting into giggles.

" Thanks Jish." Tyler mumbled, linking their fingers and letting Josh kiss his knuckles.

" So Pete, back to it. Would your family mind?" Dallon asked.

Pete seemed puzzled, " I'll have to work a few extra hours once Monday comes so I can start saving for it. Thanks giving is coming and I need to get some cash for that." Pete mumbled to himself. " Maybe if I get another job and work for fifteen hours, maybe more I can start saving for it more and more... I'll ask my ma. If my dads planning on being home I'll have to be in charge of getting him out... I don't know Dall." He said louder.

" Are you talking about Christmas?" Maria asked, handing Frank another doll.

" Yep. I might be away for a bit." Pete replied, letting Kate sit on his lap and hold his phone.

" When's thanksgiving?" Maria asked again, aiming her question at Frank and Brendon.

" Umm I'd say a week." Brendon relied,

" Why are you wearing girl clothes?" Maria asked, feeling the soft fabric of his skirt and smiling.

" Because I like them. And I think I look great." He replied, continuing to change the dolls clothes to a purple dress.

" Okay. Can I wear boy clothes?" She replied.

" You can wear what ever you think makes you pretty or handsome." He replied.

" Okay." She said.

" Kenny will you be able to attend our Christmas?" Dallon asked.

" I'll be with my mom. Sorry guys." Kenny said, smiling shyly.

" That's perfectly fine. Don't want anyone to be forced to come. There are still fourteen of us, we won't stop you from spending time with family." Dall replied, smiling.

" Hey babe can you get me something from the car please? I think I forgot to take my pills and i feel like absolute shit." Dark mumbled quietly, Anti nodding instantly and kissing his jaw, before going out of the room to fetch them. Brendon got up to follow, saying he needed to get his phone. As soon as the door was shut again Dark smiled.

" Okay I'm proposing to Anti and I have a great plan, but I don't know if I'll chicken out last minute." He announced. The room freaked out, Gerard shrieked and fell off Pete's bed. Dallon started slapping him over and over again excitedly and Frank squealed. Pete and Mikey just grinned like idiots and Jack started clapping. Patrick was in shock and Will seemed to already know. Felix quietly smiled.

" I don't have much time to say this, but you know that Ant's favorite holiday is Halloween right? We missed it and he was upset. So we need to have our own Halloween with costumes and shit." He said, " Anti got us these fucking Disney character costumes, and y'all already have yours from real Halloween so it'll be fine. I want to prepose over Christmas with Halloween costumes because for the past four years we've mixed them together for Halloween number two-"

" Here!" Anti said, handing him three pills and a water bottle. He downed them and kissed Anti's cheek. " Thanks babe."

Brendon came in later with his phone and a plate of cookies. " Your mother is a saint. She is now my mom thanks." As he sat on the floor with his phone, Kate begging him to take a selfie with her. Frank and Maria joined, while Hope scurried over last second with her tongue out. They took at least five selfies on snapchat and kept on talking about the trip. Pete went down to ask his mom who agreed, only asking for him to start saving up with her for the presents for the girls. He nodded and immediately agreed.

" I can go If I start saving up for the costs. Which is just a few extra hours at work so it's fine." Pete said happily.

" Where do you work?" Dallon asked.

" The saw mill outside town. Like twenty minutes away in my truck. I catch bags and shit." Pete answered. Sitting next to Mikey and grabbing a cookie.

" So a lot of hard labor?" Dall asked.

" Yup. Get 15 bucks an hour. Plus if I get overtime I'll move up to 17. Not great, but it's chill I guess." He replied.

" If you need money Pete feel free to ask. I don't want you to over work yourself." Dallon said, Brendon smiling.

" Okay Dall, I will I promise. I got a huge raise a while ago, that's how I afforded the base. Had-"

" Pete take the girls and your friends out the back door please!" They heard his mother yell, Pete jumped up, everyone doing the same. He held Hope on his hip and Frank took Maria's hand, Kate taking Brendon's. They all excited the door and ran down the stairs, Pete jogging to the back door and holding it open, he kissed his moms forehead and smiled at her.

" If he's drunk call and I'll have Dark and Ray get him out, okay? I love you ma." He said, holding her hand for a second before he heard heavy steps on the porch. He sprinted out of the tiny house, meeting his friends in the back woods area out of sight.

" Fuck guys I'm sorry about this I thought he wouldn't come home tonight." He apologized

" It's fine dude honestly you can't help your shitty father." Brendon said, clapping him on the back. " Let's get coffee and enjoy our day off alright? No one has work right now we can head up to that meadow and chill like basic tumblr bitches."

" Father Beebs, we are basic tumblr bitches." Frank cut in, giggling.

" Let's get the rest if they aren't busy and let's goooooooo!" Been announced, hopping onto Dallon's back and letting him jog down the road to Mark and Jack's. They weren't done and when Will walked in first quietly knocking before peering his head in, seeing Jack on the phone silently crying with Mark rubbing his back and kissing his head.

He walked out and shook his head. " Not done yet, Jack isn't the type to want anyone to know what's going on we should leave them."

Ray: Heading up to da meadow if you need us text Kay?

Markiplier: Yeah thanks guys (and Frenk)

(Ended 2:23 pm)


	31. Chapter 31

" Bye guys," Phil said, getting into his car, Dan shutting the trunk and smiling.

Everyone was there in their cramped driveway, seeing as they didn't live on the same road it was hard to get there, with seventeen people. They had a huge group hug three times and everyone said separate goodbyes. They left the group chat to focus on school and they drove off. Anti and Gerard where the most upset, complaining that they didn't throw a party other than the meadow the day before, and they didn't have anyone to pick on.

" Well... That's seventeen of us now. Still a huge ass group. That is if Felix and Patty are staying." Mark said, his arm around Jack protectively.

" W-Well..." Patrick mumbled, " I-It's kin-kinda hard. Y-You're all v-very n-n-nice but I can't f-focus on-n my mus-music."

" Dude no one is forcing you here, you can go when ever you want. I honestly should have asked before adding you." Pete said, smiling kindly at him. Patrick grinned.

" T-Thanks Pete. I'm so-sorry guys."

" Nah fam you good." Mikey promised.

" Yeah it's totally fine!" Frank replied.

" We want you to feel comfortable." Dallon said.

" Okay." He replied.

Spaniel has left the group

Philly has left the group

Patty has left the group

Peet: going to work good luck on the first day dally

Dad: Thanks Pete

Mikes: THANKS PETE

Gee: THANKS PETE

Anteater: THANKS PETE

Ty: THANKS PETE

Jishwa: THANKS PETE

Breadbin: THANKS PETE

Dad: WHAT DID I DO?!

Gee: YOU CANT HIDE FROM THIS DALLON

Frenk: YOU NEVER WILL AHAHAHAHA

Dad: Alright I'm walking in the building, wish me luck children

Breadbin: Good luck daddy!

Peet: MIKEYWAY

Mikes: I LOVE YOU PETEWENTZ

Peet: aw u do?

Mikes: Yeah ask Gee and Will. I spent all night talking about it and figuring out when I should tell u.

Will: Sadly he is correct

Ray: How come u didn't come to me? :(

Markiplier: MY CHILD IS GROWING UP

Jacky: IKR

Felix: Lol good luck Dallon.

Breadbin: You won't be home till late :'(

Dad: That's why I've decided to have you work for me baby boy

Markiplier: Shit fam plot twist

Dad: Why do you think I had you drive? You're my assistant, button.

Breadbin: Well fuck... Okay! Bye guys I guess!

Sirdarkofiplier: Bai lol

(Ended 6:30 am)

Gee: I wonder if Brendon is gunna be fucked over the desk like in the movies.

Jishwa: Huh. That's a different thought.

Mikes: DID EVERYONE TAKE THEIR MEDS TODAY

Jishwa: Oh. Thank you for reminding me dude. No I didn't.

Ty: Josh you need to, come here I'll get water out.

Gee: IS ANYONE LISTENING TO MY ISSUE?

Sirdarkofiplier: Gee ur playing all day The Cafe

Ray: WOOOOO

Mikes: I miss Pete :(

Frenk: Ahhhh young love

Jishwa: Back

Markiplier: Josh I have a question

Pewdiepie: Hey :)

Jishwa: Yeah?

Markiplier: What's your number that things have to be done in? And hey Felix!

Jishwa: Four.

Ty: He has to turn the light off four times, take eight steps up our stairs, lock the door twelve times, cups are stacked by fours and by type. He checks to see if all of the doors and windows are locked eight times, and re writes everything four times. He repeats things four times so I can remember easier.

Will: Oh damn Tyler you must feel safe with him huh?

Ty: Yeah I do, I know no one will ever hurt us with Josh here :)

Jishwa: The only annoying part is repeating.

Ty: When you tell me to take my meds it helps to hear it again in case I space out honey.

Sirdarkofiplier: U r goals tbh

Brendon: 1. The bin of wheat has a lunch break, 2. Yes Gerard, 3. Will we play all weekends right?

Will: Yes. You will work w/ Dally long legs weekdays, and from nine to closing weekends you play at the cafe.

Frenk: Go bren getting fucked on a desk, shit.

Kenny: What do I do all week?

Will: What ever u need to do. If u want to when ever u can just show up to the cafe with a guitar and play.

Gee: YES BRENDON GET SIME AJSNAJDWKSK

Sirdarkofiplier: Anti and I got everyone gigs at the frat house this weekend remember.

Anteater: I just got off the confirmation call.

Gee: TONY DROP THE CIGARETTE I SEE YOU BITCH

Sirdarkofiplier: FUCK YOU

Anteater: BABE

Sirdarkofiplier: I WOULD SAY FUCK YOU BUT I PROBABLY WILL

Frenk: Duuuuuuude just tell us next time u need to smokeeee

Pewdiepie: Tony have u tried that gum shit?

Sirdarkofiplier: I have legit tried EVERYTHING

Pewdiepie: Oh okay

Ty: I have ideas for new songs u fricks

Jishwa: I DO DRUMS

Will: I DO DRUGS

Gee: I DO FRANKIE

Frenk: ...

Jishwa: Lol

Jacky: What's good homebois

Mikes: MY NEW BASS SLAYS OMGGGGGGG

Peet: Is it good?! Haven't tried mine yet

Mikes: PETE

Peet: Hi Mikeyway

Mikes: HOW R U BB I MISS U SM

Peet: You okay?

Mikes: I MISS YOU

Peet: I'll be home in like 20 mins

Mikes: IM GOING TO YOUR HOUSE ONCE I SEE YOUR TRUCK

Peet: If there is a blue car don't but other wise okay

Mikes: Yay

Gee: U r lame

Sirdarkofiplier: PRO FAN IT Y

Anteater: PROFESSIONAL CEILING FAN THE ITEM E

Jacky: Dork

Markiplier: Nerd

Breadbin: BRENDON

Dad: We r on our way home

Breadbin: Not going to lie. I really like working as daddy's assistant.

Dad: I probably like it more

Mikes: GROSS

Peet: I gtg bye luv u Mikeyway

Mikes: Luv u 2 bb

Ray: Okay but like let's talk about something. Like two weeks ago, Mikey fucking hated Pete, like freaked when we added him. NOW HE CLAIMS HIS LOVE FOR PETE AND MISSES HOM LIKE WH

Gee: Let's be honest, he's had a crush on Pete sense the first time we moved here freshmen year. He wouldn't shut up about Pete, " That Wentz kid is so hot" "I should join soccer to see him" "He's super cute and pretty and kind"

Mikes: h8 u all

Frenk: I DI G

Pewdiepie: Mikey you stared at him a lot in class too

Jacky: FE WITH THE FACTS OH SHIT

Anteater: OOOOOHHHHHHH SHIT

Markipler: Fe knows what's up

Frenk: ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES

Pewdiepie: Just saying :)

Mikes: FEFE NO

Pewdiepie: "FEFE"

Sirdarkofiplier: Fefe this chat is a place of nicknames

Anteater: We only use our real names when we get mad or we need to

Sirdarkofiplier: Yeee

Gee: Mark is the only one who wants his real name used. We mostly say 'moo' or 'markimoo' like that

Will: Yeeee

Pewdiepie: Huh

Jacky: Don't try to deny the name fe

Mikes: Lololololol

Ty: Guys new song called Ruby is lit as Frick

Jishwa: ITS SO FUCKING COOL GUYS HONESTLY

Ty: JERSH

Jishwa: ****Frick

Ty: There we go

Ray: Lolololololol

Ray: Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

Ty: I will cut ur fro

Jishwa: Um excuse me Ray

Ray: **** Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

Breadbin: BOI

Dad: We are home

Peet: I'm also home

Mikes: IM COMING

Peet: How about we all meet up somewhere lol

Markiplier: WHOS HOUSE IS IT TONIGHT

Jacky: I volunteer as tribute sense mom is gone for the next two weeks

Dad: Okay

Breadbin: Let us change first

Gee: Use protection children

Dad: We don't do quickies unless we have too

Gee: SHIT FAM

Frenk: Words to live by, Dallon James Weekes

(Ended 6:42 pm)


	32. Chapter 32

Brendon was in Dallon's shirt and sweats, hair messy and glasses thick framed placed on the bridge of his nose. Dallon was in a tank top and sweats, no glasses at the moment. Dallon was a well built man, he worked out a few times a week and wasn't thin as everyone joked about. Dark was the biggest, followed by Josh who worked out every other night. They did together, but Dallon's new job prevented him from doing as much. He was defiantly daddy material for Brendon, Brendon himself a bit scrawny and shorter.

Everyone was there, Felix sat quietly in the corner, nose in a book. Will sat on his phone scrolling through the group chat, finding when he had set the date for the frat house show. Josh was organizing cups and Tyler was calmly writing in his journal. Dark and Ray where discussing what sets where to happen and Jack was helping them budget out the sets. Mikey was nervously tapping his foot against the floor, waiting for Pete to change at home and join them.

" Never have I ever had sex in a restaurant." Mark announced, laying across Will's lap dramatically. Everyone held up ten fingers and giggled.

Brendon smirked and put down his finger, Dallon, Gee, Anti and Dark putting their fingers down.

" What the fuck Gee?" Frank asked giggling.

" Babe it was Jersey." Gee argued, hitting them lightly before laughing.

" Never have I ever been fucked in a bathroom." Felix cut in. Putting the book down and putting ten fingers up. Everyone smirked or laughed and cheered for him. Brendon, Jack, and Frank put their fingers down.

" Never I ever cried during a Starship concert to We Built This City." Pete cut in, walking through the door and sitting next to Mikey, still in his work shirt dirty and sweaty. Who leapt on him and held him close, shocking Pete and everyone in the room. Mikey let go and giggled as Dallon lowered a finger, Pete laughing at him. " It's a touching song!" Dal argued.

" Never have I ever sat a bathroom stall on fire listening to Eye Of The Tiger!" Dallon said. Pete and Gerard lowering their fingers.

" Never have I ever played an instrument for more than seven years!" Josh said. Ray, Tyler, Pete, Brendon, and Dallon lowered their fingers.

" Never have I ever sucked dick for answers to work." Ray said. Felix and Josh lowered their fingers. Everyone wooped for Felix who just blushed.

" Never have I ever gotten into a fight and ended up breaking someone's bone." Frank said. Pete, Mikey, Mark, Brendon, Dark, Josh, Dallon, and Will.

" Never have I ever disappointed someone on my lack of German." Mark called. Brendon mumbling under his breathe before dropping a finger.

" Never have I ever had sex outdoors." Ray said. Brendon, Dallon, Pete, Anti, Mikey, Mark, Dark, and Felix.

" Never have I ever stayed up for more than 40 hours." Josh said. Brendon, Tyler, Will, and Felix.

" Fuck I'm going to lose." Brendon complained, having three fingers left. " Go for the non binary kid they have nine! Never have I ever questioned my gender identity." Frank, Ray, Gerard, and Jack.

" Never have I ever grown over six foot." Frank grinned. Ray, Dark, and Dal.

" Never have I ever been called baby boy and liked it." Josh said. Tyler growled and lowered his finer with Brendon.

" Never have I ever played a sport with the school." Mikey giggled. Pete, Josh, and Mark.

" At least I have a scholarship next year." Pete mumbled. " Never have I ever had a choke kink." Frank, Jack, Anti, and Tyler lowered their fingers.

" NEVER HAVE I EVER CALLED SOMEONE DADDY AND LIKED IT!" Mikey yelled. Tyler and Brendon lowering fingers. Brendon groaning, " One fucking finger."

" Never have you ever noticed that Tyler had a daddy kink but always forget to mention it." Mikey said. Everyone putting their fingers down, even Tyler and Josh who laughed.

" I LOST!" Brendon screeched. Falling back into Dallon's lap. " My ass is sore as fuck."

" It's not a huge one like yours... Just drives Josh nuts, and it's kinda hot." Tyler giggled. Josh just smirked, " Come on baby boy, you know you do it because daddy tells you too." He whispered into Tyler's ear, low voice like a soft hum, Tyler went rigid and blushed.

" Never have I ever been called daddy and liked it." He said, Josh and Dallon both groaning, and putting a finger down.

" Father how did you and mother meet?" Anti asked Josh, snorting at Tyler's confused face.

" I was having an OCD attack and my foster parents didn't know what to do. Tyler was near us in the store at the time and wanted to be a doctor, and he claimed to know what to do. He sat with me and asked what was wrong. I said four, pointing to the uneven stack of cups on the counter and he grabbed them, putting them into four stacks and throwing away the two extra cups. Sense then we where always together, I didn't allow anyone to take me out of the county and eventually Tyler and I where together." Josh said.

Brendon said, " Oh shit. Never have I ever went four days without food." Pete, Mikey, and Gerard.

" Never have I ever called my mom a bad name to her face." Anti said, Will, Mikey, Ray, and Felix hesitated. " I have two dads, what about a dad?" And then put his finger down.

" Never have I ever chain smoked." Jack said. Dark and Frank.

" Never have I ever gotten high on a roof." Brendon said. Dallon, Anti, Mikey, Pete, Will, Gerard, Josh, Ray, and Frank.

" I feel like Gerard has a weird life." Mark said giggling.

" You have no idea," Frank replied.

" Okay but Dall and Bren you never told us what you did for your anniversary last night!" Felix cut in.

" Oh shit okay so let me just hold the fucking phone real quick!" Brendon shouted, standing on a chair now. " So first off, best morning sex ever Kay? Like really really fucking good, like oh my god! So after I get fucking breakfast in bed, then we watch shitty films laughing at how fucking horrible they are until lunch. Which is at the same fucking diner we met at with the best burgers fucking ever! And at night we went to dinner at an amazing fucking restaurant that was amazing as literal fuck! And OH SHIT I NEVER TOLD YOU DID I?" He screeched.

He held his finger out, to see a beautiful silver ring. The entire room froze. Gerard and Frank basically screeched and flailed around. Anti just smiled like an idiot and Dark smirked, Will, Mikey, Mark, and Felix cheered while Pete literally spat water everywhere. Tyler squeaked and Josh studied the ring. It was shiny silver, separating into thin chunks, weaving together with black diamond roses in the center. A small "D&B" was carved into it, music notes on each side of the letters, curling at the top delicately. It looked expensive, it looked beautiful.

" Oh my god!" Josh said. " Dude that's sick as frick!"

" It's beautiful beebs!" Jack gushed.

" Shiiit!" Pete said, gawking at the fine silver.

" Dal what's your look like?" Mark asked.

Dallon held his hand out, it was a elegant black ring, that weaved in the same way, with blue rose diamonds in the center. A small "D&B" engraved the same way. The music notes, curling together at the top the same. They where amazing,

Gerard was on the floor wheezing out of excitement. " Oh fuuuuuuuck our first marriage!" He sobbed.

" Gee calm the fuck down." Dallon said laughing. " My god!"

" Hey Jack do you have any of Mark's shirts here so I can change?" Pete asked, pulling off his shirt, revealing yellow bruises and scratches, cuts and dark purple bruises. They seemed older, but their was red irritated skin by his arms, from working constantly. Mikey stared wide eyed, mouth agape, Pete quickly putting the shirt on Jack handed him.

" Pete," Tyler mumbled.

" I know I know I'm fat I'm sorry." He whispered, not really aiming his voice at anyone.

" No no no no no." Brendon cut in. " You are fucking BUILT! Holy shit! If I wasn't engaged to daddy I'd totally hit you up!"

Mikey was still wide eyed, blushing a deep deep red. Pete smirked at that and plopped back down. " Thanks guys." He replied with. Dallon however seemed concerned, " Pete what where those bruises from? Please tell me it's not from work. I can give you a job that pays better than yours without the work-"

" My dads a physical dude. If he wants to hit my mom, I take her place. If he wants to hit my sisters or touch them or whatever, I take their place. If he wants to have sex with my mom and she doesn't want to, I either knock him out or take her place. I'm fine with my job dal, it pays good."

" Pete I can give you a job with thirty five dollars an hour at least. Please let me help you. You can work with Brendon or help out the bands or anything. That's the same for everyone here, if you need a job I'll give you one."

" Thanks dal, I'll think about it." Pete replied, looking at Mikey who was still a deep red.

" Mikey stop eye fucking Pete." Jack said. Brendon snorting and laughing.

" Guys anyone want some devils lettuce?" He asked.

" Brendon what?" Mark asked.

" Disco cabbage?" Josh cut in.

" WHAT?" Mark yelled.

" WEED!" Gerard said laughing. "Fucking weed!"


	33. Chapter 33

Peet: Dal can I have that job?

Dad: Yep! You can be a secretary with Brendon

Breadbin: U can protect me from daddy's coworkers

Jishwa: Is anyone going into town today?

Mikes: I am

Mikes: Need anything?

Jishwa: Can you get my meds refilled?

Mikes: Of course boi

Mikes: Anyone else need their meds refilled?

Anteater: Meh

Pewdiepie: Me please

Mikes: I need Birthdays for it

Pewdiepie: October 24th 1999

Anteater: February 7th 1999

Mikes: thnx

Anteater: I'll give u the $ I'm comin

Gee: Just give it to me I'm walking into town rn I'll give it to mikes l8r

Anteater: Kk

Pewdiepie: I'll pay u the next time I see u?

Mikes: Ya when ever u can is fine

Pewdiepie: thnx

Gee: I'm here Anti stop making out with T

Sirdarkofiplier: r00d

Ty: B O I

Jishwa: G I R L

Frenk: S

Gee: Brendon

Breadbin: Yeeeeeees

Gee: I'm borrowing one of your skirts.

Breadbin: I need the black tight one for tomorrow

Gee: I took the light blue already soooo

Breadbin: Did you take the matching heels?

Gee: Not feeling heels tm

Frenk: Wear those pale blue converse babe

Sirdarkofiplier: What shirt are u wearing w/ it

Gee: NO IDEA :/

Jishwa: My fren Caroline has a black blouse that's ur size

Ty: OH

Ty: HER

Ty: ADD HER

Gee: Do it I wanna ask about her fashionnnnnn

Jishwa added Carolstine

Carolstine: Josh?

Ty: CC

Carolstine: TT

Gee: Wat size r u?

Carolstine: R u boy,girl, etc

Gee: Boi

Carolstine: Come over. I live behind Josh's house!

Jacky: CAROLINEEEEEEE

Carolstine: SEANNNNNNNNNNN

Jacky: Where do you live these days?

Carolstine: Well after J went on his own after the Carpenters I turned 18 and went into a tiny house w/ my fren. I'm looking for a place to stay actually.

Breadbin: Soooo name/pronouns/sexuality/mental issues we need to know/age/hobbies?

Carolstine: Caroline, she/her, pan/ace, 18, anorexia, depression, and social anxiety. Intrests: drawing, singing, DJing, and weirdness

Dad: WE SHOULD MEET UP AFTER WORK TODAY TO WELCOME CAROLINE

Peet: all in favor say Yay

Gee: Yay

Ray: Yey

Dad: Yey

Mikes: yay

Ty: Yey

Jacky: Yey

Carolstine: Yay

Sirdarkofiplier: Yay

Markiplier: Yay I found my phone

Peet: Yay

Peet: omw home from my last day work

Will: Yay I still work at Pizza Hut

Frenk: THATS ALOT LETS DO IT BOISSSSS

Carolstine: anything I need to know?

Frenk: Josh has OCD, try to do some stuff in fours (u should know dat) and I am non binary. They/them pls

Carolstine: Okie dokie

Mikey: meet up here!

(Ended 4:21 pm)

Everyone was together, minus Felix who had a migraine and Gerard who was getting supplies for art, at six. When Coraline got there with Tyler and Josh, Jack, Anti, and Dark where laughing, while Frank was playing an acoustic of their song Helena, and Brendon and Dallon where making out. Ray was chugging a red bull and picking at the guitar. The news playing quietly behind them, Pete and Mikey watching bored. They where late as Tyler wanted to walk, and Josh needed to walk on every fourth crack. Caroline didn't mind, and walked with them, chatting to Tyler about her mom.

" Heyyyyyyyy!" Will screamed, slamming the door open and falling into the basement. Mark following laughing his ass off.

" Will, lay off the five hour energy." He giggled.

Dark stood up on the coffee table and got everyone's attention. " Okay children almost everyone is here! Let's see, fourteen of us! Nice! So tonight we should prep for the college party tomorrow, and just introduce Caroline. So how are we doing this? Names and then stuff about us?" Everyone agreed, As they gathered around in a huge circle and began sharing about themselves, starting with Caroline. Caroline was a pretty girl, she wore a pink flower crown, black lipstick, black converse, and a black Killers tank top with skinny jeans. She was shorter, maybe 5'2, and very small.

" I'm Caroline as you know. I'm 18, I love the band The Misfits, and TØP because I'm supportive. I have anorexia, depression, and social anxiety. My anorexia has been getting better, but my depression even worse. I really like flower crowns, and rain."

" I'm Will, triplet of Mark and Dark. My real name is Wilford but that's a horrible name, um I'm biromantic Demi and I'm single. I... Like dogs. And video games. And I work at Pizza Hut."

" I'm Mark, dating Jack, I am a youtuber in process, with almost three thousand subs. Triplet as said before, I like dogs too, and generally don't like hanging out with anyone outside of this group."

" I'm Jack, dating Mark, I am a YouTuber too, I'm Irish, very Irish. Came here when I was 14. I like lasagna and compared to these guys I'm pretty normal. No offense everyone."

" I'm Anti, well Anthony, I'm dating Dark, I'm protective and have no filter. My favorite food is hummus, and I like anteaters."

" I'm Dark, real name is Tony but fuck that. I work at the cafe down town, I have MPD, working on quitting smoking. I'm not brothers with Mark and Will, I was adopted kinda. I like bears, dogs, and cashews."

" I'm Dallon, I'm 22, I own Weekes Productions. Engaged to Brendon, I have PTSD, I'm a subject to rape, I play base, and I like monkeys."

" I'm Brendon, engaged to Daddy. We have a huge ass daddy kink by the way, and I have ADHD, I sing in Panic! At The Disco. I like dogs, food, skirts, high heels, and I dress feminine most of the time."

" You know me, I'm Josh. I'm dating Tyler, i have OCD and I play drums. I like cats, hair dye, and Tyler."

Tyler was about to start, but a loud gasp from Mikey and a 'what' from Pete stopped him. Everyone turned to the tv as the news played. " Eighteen year old Carter Walker, has charges finalized for rape and sexual assault on Michael Way, sixteen year old graduate. Files where confirmed this morning, pulled by the school-"

" Mikes hey, honey breathe, Mikey, calm down honey please breathe with me, babe come on. Mikey!" Pete begged, seeing Mikey stop breathing, crying and scratching his throat and curling into himself.

Pete quickly grabbed the boys hands, softly prying them from Mikey's shaking form, hearing Mikey wail sobbing 'NO' and held him close to his chest, Mikey crying and stuffing his face into Pete's chest, shaking and heaving. Pete calmly rubbed his back, everyone either running out or quickly muting the news, Will, Dark, and Jack beginning to read more about it, Caroline frozen in place, watching Pete care for Mikey. Tyler and Josh left, Tyler close to triggered and Josh calming him. Frank was grabbing a blanket and placed it over Pete's shoulders, Pete calmly putting it around the sobbing boy in his arms.

" Shhhh baby it's alright." Pete cooed. Rubbing Mikey's back.

" N-No, who t-told, n-now they w-will k-know!" Mikey choked out.

" Who honey?" Pete replied, running a hand through Mikey's hair, pushing it out of his face.

" My p-parents!" Mikey sobbed, choking out the words and crying into Pete's shoulder.

" Caroline do you have a hair tie?" Pete asked calmly, she handed him one from her wrist and he took Mikey's long hair and tied it into a loose bun, only having the top long. Mikey hiccuped into his side and wrapped his arms around Pete.

" What a-am I g-gunna say?" He whispered. " I-I'm just t-too stu-stupid." He sobbed, taking a sharp intake of breathe before continuing, " N-Not tough enough."

" Mikey you are so strong, your parents will understand honey, it's okay. They probably didn't even see it, Mikey is going to be alright." Pete said, hugging him close.

" Is this okay?" He asked, Mikey nodding and digging his nose into Pete's shoulder blade. Pete smiled and kissed Mikey's head, hugging him closer. Mikey let out another sob, whispering he was sorry, breaking Pete's heart. Caroline sat down near them and taking her phone out. She played a song called " Seagulls stop it now." With Yoda. Mikey listened to it, sniffling and once in awhile sighing.

Halfway through the song he took his head out of Pete's shoulder and started giggling at the song. Pete smirking and a few others in the room erupting into laughed.

" How do you even fucking have this?" Frank asked, laughing and sitting next to her.

" I saw it on YouTube and I love it so I bought it. It brings the mood up." She replied.

" We're okay Mikeyway, we're okay." Pete soothed.

BOOM! two requests in oneeeeee! Love you all, stay alive it's worth it I promise you. Eat some chocolates as well, they are very good :)

remember, you still have to change the world.


	34. Chapter 34

Carolstine: What's Danger Days?

Jacky: Oh god

Markiplier: Here we go

Pewdiepie: Huh?

Gee: DANGER DAYS IS THE FUCKING BEST IDEA OUR BAND HAS HAD YET. ITS A COMIC THAT MIKES AND I WROTE AS CHILREN AND EFIJ VOMKCDWRECMOK

Mikes: How did you find out?

Carolstine: Bc I found a drawing earlier that said danger days, party poison with a drawing of some hot guy w/ red hair in tight ass clothes with a mask over their eyes.

Gee: Aww

Frenk:...

Carolstine: ?

Dad: welp

Sirdarkofiplier: Suhh

Ty: We should get ready for tonight fam

Gee: It's a self portrait of me as party poison the leader of the Killjoys. Frankie put three dots bc they're a jealous bean

Frenk: He's mine

Carolstine: that's perfectly fine, my heart is stolen by Jenna Black

Ty: Lol

Sirdarkofiplier: Ohhhh she's a regular at the cafe

Carolstine changed her name to Carl

Carl: O

Peet: Oh shit can we hook u guys up

Breadbin: WE CAN PLAY MATCH MAKER AH

Dad: Tyler what's Jenna's sexuality?

Ty: She's pan in the closet (I think)

Jishwa: WE. CAN. PLAY. MAKEOVERS.

Ty: YES

Gee: OKAY WHO EVER IS HELPING WITH THE MAKEOVER GO TO BRALLON'S HOUSE IM COMING

Breadbin: I'm gunna need Carl, Joshler, Ferard, dally long legs, and bring all the makeup you have. Carl bring ur closet while ur at it. Wat r u wearing rn?

Gee: I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT U LOOK LIKE

Carl: Right now I'm wearing overall shorts cut at the knees with converse. My shirt is stripes white and lime green.

Gee: Wat color is ur hair?

Carl: Blonde with red tips

Carl: Jish remember when u used to dye my hair for me and ma would get so mad

Jishwa: Yep *laughing emoji* she was pissed

Ty: REMEMBER WHEN U PUT PINK HAIR DYE IN UR DADS SHAMPOO

Carl: Omgggg *laughing emoji* yes!

Gee: U guys r adorable

Mikes: me and Pete got four turkeys for thanksgiving

Peet: *five

Mikes: And a whole bunch of vegan shit for frenkoreo

Jishwa: :)

Ty: :)

Frenk: : )

Dad: Why Frank why

Breadbin: What's the man's story

Frenk: He sniffs out crimes

Peet: He saves the world

Kenny: He sniffs

Kenny: And brings justice

Breadbin: Y u never on Kenny : (

Kenny: I barely use my phone ; )

Dad: Heheh he used a wink

Gee: everyone here now let's get started

(Ended 8:18 am)

When Josh and Tyler got there Brendon and Gerard where arguing. Gerard held Caroline's original outfit and Brendon held a beige sweater with burgundy skinny jeans and tall boots. Tyler was looking through the closet, his ever trusting ukulele strapped into his back. Josh with his drum sticks in his pocket.

" Jenna is a pretty stylish girl she will like classy clothes!" Brendon argued.

" But this outfit is cute and kiddish! She's a beautiful girl and has that adorable face! Like Frankie! You just want to squish her cheeks! She needs to dress cute!"

" Elegant!"

" Cute!"

" Classy!"

" Adorable!"

" Caroline!" Caroline giggled. Wearing a tank top and shorts.

" Guys Jenna, no offense Bren, will find gee's outfit cute. She dresses more classy, but likes girls who are fun and cute. Which Caroline is." Tyler cut in.

Gee squealed. " That'll be adorable!"

Brendon just huffed, strutting away in his elegant black heels, " If you don't like my ideas than I'll just go with people who appreciate me!" To Dallon's office, where he spent half his work days at home. Tyler just smiled and Gerard gave a hah. Frank walked in, with three boxes stacked over their head.

" Honey you remembered! But sweetie we only need the bottom case." Gerard replied, walking over and taking them from Frank's grip, kissing them before turning to Caroline.

" We have until noon when Jenna normally goes to the coffee shop. Dark's watching but we should stick to schedule. Tyler can you help me with the makeup? Frankie doesn't get this stuff." Gerard giggled, grabbing the clothes and chucking them at Caroline. " Get changed."

Caroline without hesitation stripped and changed. She was a pretty girl, light blonde and blue eyes, small amount of freckles dotting her nose and cheeks, strong cheek bones, a sturdy nose, and slightly crooked white teeth. Her eyebrows full and eye lashes long. She was very pretty, but also very strong minded. She didn't take no for an answer. Her anorexia was an issue, and she was scrawny. Her social anxiety was a large issue as well, but she had gotten better with Josh's help.

" Okay it's on." She said, all the boys turning back around and Gerard starting with her eye makeup. All he was doing was mascara because she was naturally pretty. Frank texted Dark and made sure she wasn't there.

Her blonde and red hair was in loose pigtails French braided down her head. She wore her converse and blue socks, overalls cut at the knees and one strap hanging loose. She looked great, Gerard had did a good job.

" You look amazing!" Josh said, fixing a few loose strands of her hair that fell awkwardly. He quickly adjusted the strap that hung loose and he stepped back. " Gerard you are amazing." He said, linking his hand with Tyler's. His lip twitched and Tyler squeezed his hand. " Want to go for a walk jishwa?" He asked, sensing the man's oncoming OCD attack. " Come on," he encouraged.

Sirdarkofiplier: What's her face is here

Carl: OMW IM DED

Kenny: Bread we r all set up

Breadbin: Thnx

Dad: Did u tune shit yet or no

Kenny: Yepperdoo

Dad: Yay

Gee: guacamole

Frenk: No

Ray: E

Frenk: NO

Ty: Um

Jishwa: um

Carl: Guys I can't do this she's too beautiful and amazing and cool

Will: Um let's give her a Brendon pep talk

Carl: What?

Dad: Oh god here we go

Markiplier: Bren can type fast but give him a min

Jacky: He's gunna go all out

Ray: Lol

Dad: We r here T I want coffeeeeee

Sirdarkofiplier: U r rich now buy ur own u shit

Dad: : ) ok

Frenk: E

Ray: N O

Jishwa: Proof read?

Breadbin: OKAY BITCH LETS GET ONE FUCKING THING STRAIGHT. I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE NERVOUS AND MY ASS IS SORE BUT FUCK IT (LITERALLY). YOU ARE THE FIRST AND ONLY GIRL IN THIS GOD DAMN CHAT AND LET ME TELL U SOMETHING. YOU IS SMART AND WORTHY AND BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING AND EQUALLY AS COOL AS JENNA. YOU HAVE A CUTE ASS OUTFIT AND ARE ADORABLE AT ALMOST EVERYTHING YOU DO. WE ARE ALL FUCKING GAY HERE BUT EVEN WE SEE YOU'RE PRETTY. GET OUT THERE AND MAKE YOUR PARENTS PROUD. (ME AND DAL) AND AFTER IF IT GOES GOOD WE CAN ALL GOSSIP ABOUT IT AND EVEN IF IT GOES BAD WE WILL EAT ICE-CREAM AND WATCH RU PAULS GREAT DRAG RACE PLANNING OUR NEXT JENNA DAY. ARE YOU FUCKING READY TO STEAL SOMEONE'S HEART BC YOU SHOULD BE. YOU LOOK FUCKING GREAT, IM SO SO FUCKING SORRY THAT YOU FEEL YOU ARE TOO BIG AND I HOPE TO GOD WE CAN HELP YOU AND PETE.

Dad: Daughter?

Carl: FATHER

Carl: HOW THE FRICK FRACK PATTY WACK DID THAT MOTIVATE ME

Mikes: OMG we have to show u the video of our graduation talk

Breadbin: The bin of wheat is hear, queer, and is good at giving a cheer

Gee: Heheheheheh

Jishwa: :)

Ty: : )

Dad: He back

Dad: Hello

Ty: He sniffed

Jishwa: *sniff*

Carl: I'm going in :-/

Breadbin: Go my child and win her heart

Dad: Good luck daughter

Carl: Thnx mom and dad

Gee: CAN I BE THE UNCLE

Frenk: Gud luck Carl

Carl: Thnx uncles

Gee: Oh shit I'm too young to be an uncle : (

Dad: I'm 22

Breadbin: Gawd Gee

Gee: I Y

Peet: I wanna be the dog

Mikes: Wait does that make me a uncle 2

Carl: Yes

Carl: Dark what's her fav drink

Sirdarkofiplier: Vanilla caramel iced fat free late with two spoons of actual sugar stirred in, with NO CHERRIES... I think

Carl: Ew

Sirdarkofiplier: Ikr. Get a vanilla coffee it's gr8

Carl: Yeeee I'm going in

Breadbin: in between songs we should talk to make u look cool ; )

Kenny: U make us seem more cool than we already r

Dad: Rn

Dad: We r gunna be fucking famous someday

Carl: Okay guys I'm sitting down in the front at a table

Kenny: Heyyyyyy

Carl: Heyyyyyyy

Anteater: Wtf is happening I need inside eyes : (

Sirdarkofiplier: Dal is talking to her rn. Jenna is looking at them blushing. Brendon and Kenny are setting up final things

Sirdarkofiplier: Okay Dal left after a min and now they r getting started w/ music

Sirdarkofiplier: Jenna keeps looking between C and the band

Sirdarkofiplier: C is watching and sipping the coffee

Frenk: GUACAMOLE

Anteater: No

Ray: E

Ty: Um

Jishwa: Hey should we have someone sit with Caroline?

Gee: Ooh yeah why didn't I think of that

Carl: Send help she's looking

Ty: Should we sense we r best frens

Carl: E

Gee: Heheh come

Gee: ****cum

Gee: ****c u m

Anteater: No

Ray: Guacamole

Gee:

Markiplier: NO

Peet: guys my job consists of literally sitting in meetings and taking notes of what people r saying and nodding.

Mikes: D

Peet: GUACAMOLE

Jacky: **** E

Ty: We r here

Jishwa: : )

Carl: Act all couple ish to make it known that ur gay pls

Ty: E

Jishwa: Holding hands and shit?

Ty: JERSH profanity

Jishwa:****shiz

Carl: Yeeeep

Frenk: Guys I want to buy a turkey

Markiplier: We have five?

Frenk: A P E T

Dad: O

Carl: Y

Frenk: as a child

Gee: Ew

Frenk: u can name it

Jishwa: Y a turkey tho

Ray: Mroron

Breadbin: Mroron

Mikes: Mroron

Peet: Mroron

Ray: h8 u

Ty: No u don't

Ray: Goddamn ur right

Mikes: I

Mikes: Fuck

Mikes: Pete

Mikes: I can't type

Mikes: I just realized that looks like I'm saying that I top Pete

Peet: But u don't

Gee: U M

Gee: W H A T

Gee: U HAD TH S

Mikes: OH I NEVER TOLD U

Ty: WHAT DID U LIKE IT

Dad: OOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT

Breadbin: FUCK WhEnNN N

Breadbin: PEET U GOT IT

Peet: Um last nite

Mikes: Le me just say,

Peet: O god

Mikes: SOOO much better than Carter

Markiplier: OH

Jacky: PEET U SLY DOG

Peet: :O

Mikes: OKAY BUT LIKE IM BEING SERIOUS IT WAS SO GOOD

Breadbin: AHAHAH

Dad: JESUS CHRIST THIS IS TH T

Gee: is he kinky tho

Mikes: Um

Peet: Um

Will: THEY BOTH ARE

Ray: Okay but what kinks

Peet: Um

Anteater: TELL

Mikes: Do u care p?

Peet: Nah Idc hon

Mikes: So like... Bondage is really hot?

Peet: Aaaaand?

Mikes: I maaaaaay have a tiny praise thing...

Peet: There we go ;)

Gee: Oh my god this is awesome

Carl: GUYS THATS GREAT!

Ty: update: Jenna has been looking for while

Carl: She IS COMING I CANT DO THOS

Jishwa: SHES HERE UUENDDWXIKMQWO

Peet: Gooooood luuuuuuuuuuck

Will: Wait mikes did u like it?

Mikes: YES

Will: So ur not ace?

Sirdarkofiplier: That's what I'm thinking. He may be Demi like u

Breadbin: DEMI LAVATO I S

Ty: Want us to trade places with u panic?

Kenny: Suuuuuuure

Kenny: I have to go in ten minutes anyways. I have to help my mom. She's sick again

Jishwa: We'll switch out! We have the box and uke in the car

Breadbin: Let's get this straight

Markiplier: We aren't straight

Breadbin: LETS GET THIS GAY R U HAPPY

Peet: No

Mikes: Løl

Ty: : (

Breadbin: Mikey isn't ace, he's made love. Our child has grown up and been fucked. AWWW

Mikes: Yep basically

Peet: excuse me five head it's called " Making love" u shit

Dad: burn

Breadbin: daddy : (

Ty: he sniff

Dad: : )

Carl: Okay but guys all I'm talking about is music and I feel like a nerd what do I talk abou

Jacky: Talk about how much ur frens love ur music, and filter the topic to us. Say stupid things we've done or something.

Gee: TALK ABOUT TØP SENSE THEY R PLAYING NOW

Carl: JEAN US

Frenk: U spelt genius wrong

Carl: Fuck

(Ended 10:30 am)


	35. Chapter 35

"-And my friends Pete and Gerard sat the bathrooms on fire, while singing to Eye of the Tiger! I wasn't there, I was homeschooled, but my best friends Josh and Tyler recorded it. Then Brendon, -the singer to Panic you met earlier- heelyed into the principals office and bailed them out by saying the Volley ball team did it!" Caroline said, Jenna's loud laughing echoing through the cafe. She leaned forward. " And what did you say was going on with Ryan?" She asked.

Caroline giggled again, sipping at her coffee before continuing. " He was backstage crying because his scarf ripped when Jack fell on him. Which was almost 100% Ray's fault because he had cut the rope holding Jack to the ceiling because he was bored." She explained. Jenna giggled, " Your friends seem incredible. I've heard of them, but only from Tyler. And when they got into fights, of course."

" Would you like to meet them?" Caroline asked, " After Jish and Ty play we could hang out with everyone at Brendon and Dal's place? And get ready for the collage party they're playing tonight, I can ask them right now!"

Carl: Guys quick change the settings so people can't see above chats

Jacky changed the settings: New members can't see previous messages

Carl: BE WEIRD QUICK

Gee: FUCK YOU

Frenk: GEE U CAN ALWAYS FUCK ME

Dad: WHY ARE WE YELLING WHAT T HE FUCK

Jishwa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Ty: I h8 u all

Ty: except u Joosh

Breadbin: Joosh IM P

Markiplier: AHHH yeast, I'm p

Jacky: T

Ray: NO NOT YEAST

Mikey: : (

Carl added Jennah

Jennah: Hi

Breadbin: WHOM

Dad: Hello

Jishwa: Salutations

Frenk: WHAT DO A TREE AND A DOG HAVE IN COMMON

Jennah: U can piss on both of them?

Frenk: O SHES ONE OF US

Anteater: Um hello

Sirdarkofiplier: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe guys guess what

Jennah: Wat

Dad: STD's?

Sirdarkofiplier: I bought a lemon tree and now it's in the middle of our living room.

Sirdarkofiplier: It's name is Claud

Carl: Gove me lemons

Dad: G O V E

Anteater: It's not a small one, it's a full fucking grown one

Peet: When life gives you lemons, make orange juice and squeeze the lemons into the paper cuts of ur enemy's

Mikes: Oh shit

Breadbin: Mikey is zazzed

Ty: On fucking lemons

Peet: GUYS LETS THROW A PARTY

Gee: :/

Peet: A NON ALCOHOLIC PARTY

Frenk: That's not a bad idea tbh

Gee: As long as there is coke or coffee or an alternative I'd be cool with it

Ray: Dad can we?

Dad: Yes

Sirdarkofiplier: Is this like only us party or a full in party?

Carl: OKAY IS EVERYONE OKAY WITH THIS? ANY ANXIOUSNESS OR ISSUES?

Jishwa: If I'm drunk than I won't have any OCD problems.

Ty: I won't be drinking, I'll supervise?

Dad: I'll supervise with Tyler

Breadbin: Daddy can we maybe bring some Booz?

Dad: Well as the rich one obviously

Ty: Oml

Mikes: Pete u were once a party animal, what do we do

Peet: Petes four step plan, 1. Booz/food, 2. People, 3. Music, 4. Lights

Breadbin: Ur parties are always sooooo sick

Ty: I've never been, are they THAT good?

Jishwa: I've been to a few, and yes ty. Very

Jennah: When will it be?

Peet: Well first, who has a huge place and doesn't mind?

Dad: Our place was renovated, we have the nicest. I'll pay some guys at work to clean up after.

Breadbin: :)

Gee: This is happening!

Peet: I'm in charge of people, dal and Bren with Booz and the house, who wants to help with music?

Gee: I want too.

Carl: I want too! I'll do some food shit too,

Ty: I'll do stuff w/ music

Jennah: How can I help?

Peet: Lights. Dark colors, blues, purples, black, red and maybe pink

Frenk: Pot brownies?

Breadbin: Yes

Jishwa: I can help with those

Peet: When?

Dad: Today is Sunday let's do Friday night.

Peet: Nice. Mikes you and me are going out!

Mikes: O god

Carl: Let's meet up l8r?

Dad: Our place, 4

Jennah: O k

Peet: LETS GET A FUCKIN PARTY

Carl: " Get a party"

Frenk: How many ppl do u think will show?

Dad: It's Pete, so most likely around 100-200

Jennah: Can I invite some frens. Melanie, Debby, and Halsey?

Peet: anyone have beef w/ them?

Jishwa: Debby has a huge crush on me, but ya I'm ok

Ty: I'll cut a hoe if they touch my man : |

Jennah: I'll tell her to back off

Will: Lol

Sirdarkofiplier: Doesn't Halsey and Mel like will and mikes?

Mikes: Hah that's funny. I remember now that I'm gay

Peet: U SINNER

Jacky: YOU'VE HAD SEX IN A CHURCH WIT T

Breadbin: Daddy what kind of drinks should we get? I'm getting gas right now I can stop by and get some?

Dad: We've got absolut, pinnacle, grey goose, and three olives atm

Markiplier: HOLY SHIT

Will: THAT SHITS $$$$

Jennah: How do u even afford that? That's like half a year of pay checks for me?

Dad: I live comfortably w/ my job atm

Will: YOU ARE A MILLIONAIRE

Anteater: IM BAKE

Mikes: Bake

Frenk: Guys r we letting the team come?

Ray: We should

Gee: Ya with Dal's place and drinks, they'll be suck ups

Breadbin: Yeast ur right

Jishwa: Okay so we need a playlist, or are we doing live music?

Gee: Live, only bc I want a distraction for the night

Ty: I can play w/ u

Gee: *click* E

Breadbin: STALE MEME

Jennah: 2/10

Carl: 3/10

Frenk: 69/420

Ty: EVEN STALER MEME

Dad: 0/10

Frenk: Damn

Dad: I guess I'm just brutal

Jacky: My mom just asked me to take my meds

Jacky: but they r new and like big

Mikes: ?

Jacky: She asked if I wanted to cut them in half to take them easier

Jacky: And I said. " Well I'm used to swallowing big things so." And winked

Markiplier: umMMMMMMMmmMmMMmM

Anteater: #exposed2k16

Carl: It's 2017?

Jennah: #exposed2k16.5

Frenk: UM

Dad: #stfuguysiknowtheyearwhothefuckdoyouthinkiam2k16

Jacky: #stfuguysiknowtheyearwhothefuckdoyouthinkiam2k16

Markiplier:stfuguysiknowtheyearwhothefuckdoyouthinkiam2k16

Jishwa: #hashtagsareconfusingwhatthefuckevenisthisbullshit

Ty: #stopfrickingswearingjooshornosexforaweek

Breadbin: o

Jishwa: #ohsh*timsosorrytytyilysmbb

Ty: #noonelikesasuckupjoshuagrowup

Sirdarkofiplier: D

Dad: S H I T

Kenny: Guys can I leave the group chat? My mom is super sick and I'm just so tired now that I'm never on my phone anyways and the notifications use my phones battery. I'm sorry!

Jacky: No one is keeping any of us here

Kenny: Everyone's okay with this?

Ray: Yeah dude, no one forces u to be here

Gee: Be free lil angry guitar man

Frenk: Am I being replaced?

Gee: I would have said child babe

Peet: U can leave whenever bois

Jennah: Ye

Carl: Guys we r getting lights rn see y'all at four

Kenny has left the group

Carl: O I CAN BRING MY DJ STUFF IF YALL GET BORED

Jennah: Git ur eyes on the road ffs

Carl: I'll have u know I'm gr8 at driving bish

Sirdarkofiplier: So everyone try to get Brallon's place by 4 to get ready for the college thing?

Dad: Ye

Jacky: Noice

(Ended 2:38 pm)


	36. Chapter 36

" What songs for set? We need like six each." Dark said, sitting on the black leather couch and writing down on the set list. After Dallon had became rich, the first thing he did was help Pete, and than update the house. Their house before was messy and old, now it was all modern and clean cut. They added a downstairs room and an upstairs bedroom, and now it was a five bedroom two and a half bath house. With a huge music studio in the basement, and another small bathroom and kitchen with it. The living room was white, with black leather furniture and a fireplace, tv, and a book shelf.

" Let's do Emperor's New Clothes, Golden Days, LA Devotee, New Perspective, The Good the Bad and the Dirty, and Victorious." Brendon said. Kenny and Dallon agreeing.

" We'll do Cancer, Mama, Welcome to the Black Parade, Desolation Row, Dead, and maybe Not Okay." Frank said, Gerard and Ray agreeing while Mikey mentioned Danger Days. " Oh my god we should do like Mama, Black Parade, Desolation Row, Sing, Destroya, and Na Na Na." Ray said. The whole band agreeing.

" We'll do Heavy Dirty Soul, Ode to Sleep, House of Gold, Message man, Stressed Out, and Lane Boy." Josh said, Tyler nodding happily.

" We have two hours, at five I want everyone in their attire and instruments in the truck they're sending out. It'll be here in like half an hour." Anti said. He gave another list to Dark who showed a few things to Will, who nodded and agreed. " Who wants to be first, because it would be easier for MCR or Panic, set wise MCR. That okay?"

" Yep. Does that mean that we have to greet them and say welcome and shit?" Gerard asked. Will answering yes, and they all agreed.

" SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Caroline yelled into the house, walking through to the living room, a very shy Jenna behind her.

" JENNA!" Everyone chanted at the same time, the whole room rushing over to her and putting her into a huge group hug, her laughs echoing through the house. When everyone was calm again she started answering random questions thrown at her.

" GUYS YOURE GUNNA SCARE HER OFF!" Caroline yelled, from on Dallon's back to get taller. She claimed off of the very confused man and grabbed a nerf gun she had in her bag. " I'll shoot you mother fuckers, back off my girl." She giggled, shooting Brendon for effect.

He fell to the floor, Jenna laughing and covering her mouth, as Brendon dramatically stood. " WHY DID YOU LAUGH AT MY DRAMATIC DEATH SCENE?" He asked, Jenna laughing harder. Frank shyly walked forward, nervously speaking in the circle of people. " So I kinda wanna try something new, can you call me by he and him now? Just for a bit? I want to see something."

" Yeah totally dude." Dallon said,

" Boyfriend." Gerard said, smiling.

Everyone agreed easily, Frank smiled, his grin wider than it normally is. " Let's go to the college?" He asked.

" Let's do this!" Caroline yelled, " I'll set up your sound. I used to for a few bands, it'll be a piece of cake."

Ray: MCR is ready

Carl: Kk

Frenk: THATS RACIST

Jennah: That's the KKK dumbass

Frenk: : (

Ty: JUST GO ON STAGE FOR FRICKS SAKE

Breadbin: I'm hi

Jishwa: heey

Ty: I NEED TO DEAL WITH THESE FUCKING MORONS

Breadbin: um no!? I'm not fully hi

Jishwa: Guys I can smell the sun

Dad: Bren will be fine take care of ur drummer

Jishwa: Lil drummer boiiii

Carl: Get out there MCR and make ur hi mom proud

Jishwa: Do we have merch?

Dad: Yee

Breadbin: shirts, we did signed pictures and posters, and we r doing a raffle

Ty: O ya

Jennah: TØP has a ukulele signed, and Josh's drum sticks, and a flower kimono

Sirdarkofiplier: MCR has a signed guitar Frank broke and a few copies of a Danger Days comic

Markiplier: Panic has a pair of Bren's high heels, a base from Dall signed by everyone, and guitar picks they've used.

" We are My Chemical Romance. Welcome to the 2017 Ohio State University Frat Party, we will be part of your entertainment tonight. I'm Gerard way, he is Frank Iero on guitar, with Ray toro, and Mikey Way on bass. And your own drummer, Bob Bryer on set to help us. Our first song is called Mama."

They played, Frank had done a shaved undercut dyed red at the top himself for hair, and looked menacing. They played Mama, Black Parade, Desolation Row, Dead, Sing, and Na Na Na Na. During Desolation Row, the college kids went wild, head banging and yelling, Frank ended up breaking a set piece, Dallon back stage laughing and paying a man for the loss. They were chanted to sing one more song, so they played How I Disappear, the crowd going insane. At the end of the show Ray, Frank, and Mikey threw guitar picks out to the audience, girls going crazy as they caught them.

" Okay, you've all been fucking amazing but our time is up, if you want to see us preform again, we're at the local cafe in our town almost everyday, and contact us if you need shows played. So long and good night." Gerard said into the mic, hearing a huge ass cheer from the college students.

The stage went black and they went off, Brendon was obviously high and still had a blunt in his mouth as he strutted on stage. He wore tight black leather pants and a leopard print shirt with a pride flag cape. Dallon wore black leather pants, with a black button up. Kenny had the same attire as Dallon, and glasses. They hooked in their instruments and the lights came on. Immediately there was a cheer. A small cheer of " Panic! Panic! Panic!" Heard from a few girls.

" Good fucking morning everybody my name is Brendon Urie, on bass that tall glass of water is Dallon Weekes, and on guitar we have that mother fucker Kenny Harris. We are Panic! At the Disco. How the fuck are you guys?" Brendon said to the mic, at once the crowd cheering. He could faintly pick out people he had seen in the halls at school, he saw a few volleyball members, the student council, even a teacher. They began playing, Brendon back flipping and Dallon head banging as they where 'stage gay' as Brendon liked to call it, Kenny stood on Brendon's piano, all in all they where incredible. At the end, they bowed and everyone screamed their hearts out.

Tyler and Josh went out, during the blackout and set up. When the lights came on they where frozen, everyone immediately cheering. " How are you guys doing tonight?" Tyler asked, people screaming. " I hope you don't mind us playing, I know how incredible the other bands are." More girls screaming. " But me and my best fren spooky Jim hope to put on a good show for you tonight," he finished. Josh was already shirtless and sweaty from the warm ups he did with Brendon, the girls cheering loudly. Tyler was screaming and singing his soul out, his fingers quickly strumming the ukulele as hard as he could. The crowd sang with them, the whole crowd screaming " so I just might beCOME SOMEONE!" At the end, during a song, Tyler had pretended to shoot Josh, who backflipped off the piano they stood on.

After they where done, they went backstage to see a few faces they didn't know, walk out onto stage. Pete last minute faintly jogged onto the set and hooked up his new bass. Mikey came back stage looking slightly upset, and Tyler immediately knew what had happened. " He hasn't eaten in days." Mikey whispered. Tyler pulled him into a hug, " We'll talk to him about it after Fall Out Boy, I promise." He whispered.

Patrick, Pete, and whom they had found out to be Joe and Andy, where on the stage. Mikey recognized two of the songs, as I Don't care, and Sugar We're Goin Down, which Pete would sing to Mikey when he got anxious. Backstage Mikey sat with Jenna who was watching Caroline on the other side, with the soundboard.

" Is she okay?" Jenna asked.

" What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

" When I was eating a muffin, she looked sick. When I saw a friend on our way here, I said hi and introduced her only for her to keep her head down and not talk." Jenna explained. " I like her, a lot. I want to know if I'm doing something wrong."

" Our group chat is a place of acceptance. We all have our demons, and we swore that we'd do what was best for our family. Ask her what you need to do to help and be a part of her life. And if she trusts you, you're our family too." He replied, taking a swig of water. " I feel like you and I will bond if that's true." Before standing, and putting a hand on her shoulder.

" How old are you Mikey?" Jenna asked.

" Sixteen." He replied. " And graduated." Before winking and walking to Gerard.

Jenna sighed, she wanted to be there for Caroline, but she was afraid. She had never been in a relationship like this, even if they weren't in a relationship. She sighed again and got out her phone.


	37. Chapter 37

Jennah: Hey what are we doing tonight?

Jishwa: Wanna all go to the meadow out the back of peter's house

Mikey: Fuck u

Gee: I just tasted some really bad orange juice

Frenk: Wat did it taste like

Gee: a horse dick

Ray: Explain?

Gee: I don't wanna

Dad: Gerard

Gee: Dad

Dad: Don't be a horse dick and explain why it tasted like a horse dick

Jennah: Wtf

Gee: sorry dad :(

Jennah: EXPLAIN

Gee: It was salty, sad, and pissy, and grassy

Anteater: How depressing

Mikey: LOOK AT MY BOY OUT THERE

Anteater: This audience is fucking nuts

Sirdarkofiplier: I KNOW RIGHT?!

Jacky: Where the fuck r u dark

Sirdarkofiplier: I'm talking to some people about more gigs

Ty: Click

Jishwa: E

Breadbin: CHAMPAGNE COCAINE GASOLINE

Dad: AND MOST THINGS IN BETWEEN

Breadbin: I ROAM THE CITY IN A CHOPPING CART

Dad: A PACK OF CAMELS AND A SMOKE ALARM

Ray: SHUT THE FUCK UP SCRUBS

Ty: U M

Jishwa: Petes band is really good

Mikey: BACK OFF MY MAN BITCH

Jishwa: Oh?

Ty: Oh?

Breadbin: Oh?

Sirdarkofiplier: Oh?

Will: Oh?

Frenk: Oh?

Jennah: Oh?

Markiplier: Oh?

Jacky: Oh?

Gee: Oh?

Mikey: OH

Anteater: O H

Jishwa: Y must u be extra?

Anteater: Excuse me bitch

Anteater: I AM THE QUEEN OF EXTRA

Dad: TAYLOR SWIFT?!

Gee: OH SHIT

Peet: Where we good?

Mikey: YES

Frenk: FUHK YA

Gee: Eh 8/10

Dad: Totally dude!

Breadbin: How come u guys don't play cafe with us

Peet: Gee u sassy lil whore

Gee: *cough*

Gee: MIKEY SLUT

Peet: Guilty :)

Mikey: Um

Mikey: I take offense

Mikey: Pete is def the whore, not gee

Mikey: Gee ur jus a slut

Jishwa: HE. HAS. A. POINT.

Ty: Um what does that make bread and dal?

Dad: People with the sex charge of horny rabbits

Breadbin: yuuuup

Carl: Um ew

Jennah: ; )

Ty: HE SNIFFFFFFF

Anteater: GYUHUBQNOJQJKOS

Jacky: sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff

Ty: What a waste

Markiplier: U. HAD. ONE. JOB.

Breadbin: THIS IS WHY WE CANT HAVE NICE THINGS

Jennah: Click

Carl: E

Ray: ok ok ok ok I'm stopping this before Jack goes crazy

Peet: WAIT

Peet: I invited like 150 ppl to our party already

Jennah: holy shit

Carl: DAy am I in tiger 4

Ray: DAy am I in tiger 4?

Carl: ...

(Ended 10:20 pm)


	38. Chapter 38

" You guys where fucking great!" Dallon praised, fist bumping Fall Out Boy, Patrick grinning.

" Seriously Patrick your voice is fucking amazing!" Mikey giggled, while Pete ran to him and hugged him, pecking his lips before running a hand through Mikey's hair. Patrick quietly thanked them, before they all where interrupted.

" Hey we're on, 'scuse us!" A man with bright green/blue hair giggled, drum sticks in his pockets, as well as a few picks. Two other men came from behind, one with black hair and thick eyeliner, the other with blonde hair who kind of resembled Mikey.

" Hold shit is that Green Day?" Ray asked.

" Frick yeah it is!" Brendon giggled, eyes going wide. He held Dallon's hand firmly, he seemed smaller and more kiddish. Dallon looked at him fondly, Brendon sucking on his bottom lip.

" Bren are you big or little right now?" Dark asked, seeing his best friend acting stranger than normal. Brendon blushed and shuffled over to Dark, and hid his face in his hands. " Lil bub," He mumbled. Dallon, Dark, Tyler, Josh and Brendon went into the back room where the bands where kept. Dallon held Brendon's hand, Brendon stumbling behind while holding Dark's hand. Little Brendon happened about once a week, he was clingy and emotional, but honestly adorable. Josh and Tyler were always allowed to be near because Tyler became little easily as well. The two were quite a pair. Tyler was shy and cute, normally around 4-6 years old. Brendon was annoying, emotional, and normally was around 5-7 years old.

" I have his things out in the car, could you get them?" Dallon asked Dark, who nodded and agreed. Dallon gave him the keys and he went outside. Brendon made grabby hands at Dallon, who picked him up, Brendon's legs wrapping around Dallon's waist and his arms around his neck. Dallon shut the door and sat on the couch. Tyler and Josh soon joined them. Tyler was giggling and sucking on his sleeve to his sweatshirt, (that smelt just like Josh) and seemed very little. " TyTy sit with Dall and Bren for a second okay? I'm going to go get Bink okay? Need anything else little one?" Josh asked, as Tyler sat near Dallon still sucking. Tyler shook his head and held up four fingers. Josh nodded, " Four minutes and under, I promise sweetheart." Before looking to Dallon and smiling. He left and Dallon turned to Tyler.

" Hey Ty, want to wash off this paint?" He asked, pointing to his hands. Tyler shook his head, sleeve still caught in his mouth. " Wait for Jishwa." He mumbled incoherently. " Huh?" Dallon asked, not hearing. " Daddy firs' come ba'." He replied, slightly louder. Brendon stirred in his lap,

" Shhh honey bub's coming back with your stuffies and things soon okay?" He cooed. Brendon nodding and kissing Dallon's neck.

A minute later Dark and Josh came back. Tyler held his arms out and Josh picked him up, with a baby blue blanket, sippy cup, and a rabbit toy. He had a wet cloth and began to softly wipe off Tyler's paint. Tyler blushing and giggling as the warm cloth tickled him. Dark had a bag with him, labeled LB for little Brendon on the see through tag. Brendon squealed and jumped over to Dark, hugging his legs, to be picked up softly and rested on Dark's hip. " Bub!" He beamed, planting a messy kiss on his nose. Dark smiling widely and running a hand through Brendon's hair. " Hey little dude! Wanna get out of those pants and into some jammies?" He asked.

Brendon nodded happily. " Then you me and daddy c'n play?" He asked. Dark nodding while getting out Brendon's pajama's, Tyler's too. Josh had cleaned Tyler off and now he was sitting on the foreign couch quietly sucking on the same sweatshirt while his pants where now dog printed fleece pajama's.

" When's thanksgiv'n?" Tyler asked quietly, leaning into Josh watching Dark finish tying Brendon's pajama pants.

" Next Thursday sweetie." Josh answered. " We're spending it with the family."

" Where's Geebear and Frankie?" Brendon asked. Sitting next to Dall and Dark. Head in Dallon's lap and holding Dark's hand. He was always a clingy little.

" Want them?" Josh asked.

Brendon nodded happily and grabbed Dark's phone. " Group chat!" He giggled.

Sirdarkofiplier: Yo G and Frnk r u busy rn

Gee: No why?

Frenk: ARE THEY LITTLE?

Sirdarkofiplier: Yee

Jishwa: They want you two, and Mikey and Pete

Jennah: Make sure little ty has his binkie

Jishwa: Can't find it anywhere! I just grabbed his blanket and my sweatshirt sleeve.

Jennah: I have one of his in my car! I'll get it!

Jishwa: Thanks Jen

Jennah: Anytime for little Tyler! He's so cute

Carl: LITTLES ARE AN ACTUAL THING? OH MY GOD IM COMING THATS SO FUCKING CUTE!

Dad: Is everyone here? Can we go home?

Ray: We are all here I'll gather

Will: Yo Mark, Jack, and I r on our way home anyways

Dad: Our place?

Anteater: Coming!

Carl: Omw

(Ended 10:56 pm)

Carl: OKAY BUT TY IS SO ADORABLE I WANNA CRY

Mikey: tell him I love him OMG we r on our way

Peet: Ye

Mikey: Git ur eyes on the road u shit

Peet: Stfu

Mikey :)

Jishwa: Ferard is here

Frenk: Hello

Jishwa: Salutations

Gee: So who is in charge of cooking next week?

Markiplier: Jack, Will, Gerard, Frank, Dallon and Tyler can cook.

Frenk: Dallon's house? Sense its biggest?

Will: Our house's table fits everyone though. Just bring ur own chairs.

Jishwa: We have enough table room and enough chairs though

Mikey: Then we are going to Joshler

Peet: We r here

Dad: Noiceee

Sirdarkofiplier: Does everyone agree?

Frenk: sure boi

Mikey: Let's just fucking admire how amazing Josh and Dallon r k?

Jennah: They are the best daddy's I've ever seen :')

Ray: Josh u r so sweet and gentle holy shit

Ray: Dal u r so kind yet strict wtf?

Jishwa: Stfu I'm scary

Carl: YES AND IM PRETTY JOSH THATS NOT HOW THIS WIRKS

Jennah: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ARE TOO PRETTY

Frenk: U NERD U R BEAUTIFUL

Gee: EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS GOALS

Dad: we love you very much :)

Peet: 3

(Ended 11:27 pm)


	39. Chapter 39

Little Ty was asleep on Josh's lap, his feet in Caroline's lap as she rubbed his socked feet, he sucked on the pacifier in his mouth and drooled slightly onto Josh's arm, who didn't mind. Brendon was currently dozing between Dallon and Dark, everyone chatting quietly and taking pictures of the two. Pete was on his phone, planning for the party, and Mikey was in the kitchen.

He peaked his head around then and whispered to Pete, " Come here please?" And disappeared again. Pete winced softly and got up, he knew what this was about. Mikey mad wasn't a pretty sight, he was terrifying.

As soon as he got into the kitchen he was slapped, and then hugged. Mikey was suddenly glaring at him while holding Petes face in his hands. His face had tears rolling down, eyes angry and brows furrowed. His piercing glare sending Pete into shivers.

" Why didn't you come to me?" He asked, voice broken and raw. Pete wanted to cry.

" I-I-"

"-No. You listen to me Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz, I get that you think you aren't good enough. I know, baby it's hard I know. But what drugs are you fucking on to make you think you're ugly. You're the most beautifulest boy I have ever laid my eyes on, your kind eyes and your soft lips and your cute fluffy hair and your strong nose, cute smile, how don't you see that?" He said, tears welling up and his voice setting a cold tone. " You are not fat, no way in hell. You're built as fuck, muscled, and you have a six pack. How do you think you're fat? Not eating doesn't make you lose weight. Honey if you want, we can diet together. But there is no fucking way you aren't eating. Not in this family, not in this fucking family. I-I fucking promise you, you are the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen. I will remind you of that every fucking minute if I have to, just you fucking watch me."

" I-I can't." Pete whispered, tearing coming now. " I can't, I can't, I can't, I-"

" Yes. You. Can. Please Pete, try with me okay. One step at a time alright? I'll take your soccer away from you if you aren't well enough. This is making you sick, how are planning on playing big time if you can barely walk around?"

" Mikey I can't do that. I-I'm not good enough-"

" Pete shut up. You are good enough. You are better than enough. Trust me. You are my life, my soul. I want to fucking be with you forever. I want to marry you Pete, and I need you to be strong for us honey. Please. At least try with me, okay? If after a few weeks it isn't working, we can try something else. But Pete, you have to eat. You have to."

" I'm never going to be enough for you. You're perfect and I'm not."

" Pete, I am not perfect. Ask Josh, he knows I'm not." Mikey said, both of them smiling at that. " I'm thin, awkward, and I'm anxious. I have my faults, but you see right through them. You see the good in everyone Pete, why can't you do that for yourself?"

" It's m-my job to hate myself." Pete whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

" No it's not Pete. Someday when your band makes it big, and mine does too, I'll make you see how much people love you. I promise. We all love you, and we see the good in you."

Mikes: ROLL CALL! NAME SOMETHING GOOD ABOUT PETE

Peet: Pls no

Gee: T! Your light sense of humor, that always makes me laugh when I'm down and you always make sure your jokes don't offend ppl

Ray: Here, Your fluffy hair that you always put in a tiny pony tail for soccer, and the fact you show Mikey off like he's the bestest thing you've ever seen

Jishwa: here. You'll do anything for almost anyone to make them happy, even if it's above your level of capability. You'll try your best and won't give up.

Sirdarkofiplier: Still alive, You're crazy, but you make sure people know you're human. You're a hard worker and don't let your mental illnesses take that away from you.

Will: hey. You're not afraid of what people will think, you do what you want. Maybe you're self conscious about your looks, but you don't let that get to you.

Carl: HERE! You're so accepting of anyone no matter what

Jennah: HERE You're welcoming and make sure no ones left out

Dad: I'm here, the way you look at Mikey like he hung all the stars in the sky, and how you'd do almost anything to make him happy.

Markiplier: here you stand up for what you believe in and won't let anyone tell you what to do, you trust your gut even after all the dumb shit you've gotten into bc u take the blame when we need it

Jacky: You're such a family guy and its fucking adorable, and I really am proud of you for sticking to recovery, even when you're at your lowest you always make sure people r better than u r :)

Anteater: PRESENT! In general you're so nice to us and u would sacrifice yourself to make sure we are okay and happy. You're a great musician and you'll be famous someday so give me credit.

Ty: I'm big :) and I love how no matter how bad we can get, u always see the good in us and make sure we know we are loved

Dad: Brendon says he loves you because you're funny and give good hugs. He's still a bit little :)

Peet:

Mikes: If you have nothing to say its okay :)

Peet: thanks guys

Jishwa: Guys I'm tired as fuck I'm taking the guest room bed with ty deal with it.

Dad: Well fuck you guys

Ty: Have any lube?

Jishwa: Jesus kid

Ty: WELL hE JuST SaID jOsHuA

(Ended 12:58 am)

Yoooo sorry for such a small update, but I wrote two new Fics, I don't love you (ferard) and BS followers/follow me instead (which have a lot of band members) Both of them are darker but I put tons of effort into them and I'd appreciate it if y'all checked it out!


	40. Chapter 40

Peet: IT IS THE EVE OF THE PARTY

Jennah: We have so many fucking lights it's not funny

Breadbin: So drinks and food is check, we used ur list Pete.

Dad: We have enough beer, wine, and vodka to kill a small village

Mikey: Caroline is DJing and Ty and Gee are gunna do some live music.

Peet: I've got like at least 200 ppl

Sirdarkofiplier: So remember green day?

Breadbin: UM YES

Sirdarkofiplier: They're coming

Markiplier: WHAT

Jacky: WHAT

Frenk: Oh cool

Gee: TYLER WE ARE PREFORMING LIVE TO A DRUNK GREEN DAY

Ty: I KNOW

Jishwa: So it's gunna be like 75 out for some reason. Should we keep your pool out?

Dad: Sure. It's heated so why not.

Breadbin: I'm so excited

Jennah: Anyone else think of the cat in the hat movie?

Will: YES THE KITCHEN SCENE

Ray: Who needs porn when u have the cat in the hat movie?

Frenk: Truer words have never been spoken

Mikes: I GOT FIRED FROM THE RECORD STORE

Peet: How?

Mikes: A republican douchebag came in and was all rude and started threatening and shit

Mikes: I kicked him out and right when my boss came out I screamed " Fuck trump!" And shoved the guy out the door

Ty: SWAT

Ty: Pardon

Jishwa: Those are word phrases from two different songs

Ty: ... Yeah

Peet: God dammit Mikey ;)

Jishwa: U tried bb

Ty: nO DoNT ExPoSE mE liKe thIs

Breadbin: #exposed2k17

Jishwa: #goddammitbrendon

Dad: #goddammitbrendon

Mikey: #goddammitbrendon

Breadbin: #Xcusememikeyatleastididntgetfired

Mikes: #brendonyouworkforyoursugardaddy

Dad: #petecontrolyourchildplease

Peet: #wedonthavethatkinksorry

Mikes: #Exposed

Jacky: #imsoconfused

Carl: #boys

Jennah: #shupandlettheboyshavetheirfun

Frenk: #getroastedcarl

Gee: #frankweareoutofcoffee

Ray: #tyleryouleftyourukuleleatourplace

Ty: #illgetitlaterafterigetgroceries

Breadbin: #whatdidieverdotodeservethis

Dad: #um

Gee: #triggered

Jacky: What the fuck is wrong with us

Ty: So I found my old album I made a few years ago when I wasn't with Josh

Carl: Wat

Jishwa: I moved here officially last year even though we met a long time ago

Ty: And from age 14 ish to like 17 I had a really rough time, but now it's better. Not fixed, but better

Jishwa: And during that we couldn't talk much bc I had super strict parents who wouldn't let me talk to him

Carl: That's so sad

Breadbin: What's the album called?

Ty: No phun intended

Jishwa: It was almost all Tyler

Ty: Found it on a old file in my computer, I'm not sure if I wanna preform it live though

Sirdarkofiplier: Speaking of which, other than playing the cafe which isn't as often now, we have a few gigs after thanksgiving at parties, concerts, and one sports event

Ty: Which bands?

Sirdarkofiplier: at the first party they want all of us

Anteater: the second is a punk concert, they want MCR for an hour. If they have extra time they want tøp

Sirdarkofiplier: sports event is everyone, but they want certain covers down which we'll go through later.

Anteater: And last is our harvest fest in town. Everyone doing whatever songs they want.

Gee: Dark what covers do they want?

Sirdarkofiplier: Superstar by Carpenters, Mad world from the memes, jump around, I'm yours, some Frank Sinatra, Flash by Queen, The Water is Wide, Starboy, and some other ones

Breadbin: we call Sinatra and Starboy

Ty: MAD WORLD, IM YOURS, JUMP AROUND

Frenk: We want Queen, superstars, and water is wide

Anteater: Well that went well

Jacky: lol

Carl: Welp

Peet: Are we ignoring Mikey not having a job anymore?

Gee: Our pay goes in %

Jennah: wut

Ray: I get 29%

Gee: I have 28

Frenk: 23

Mikey: and I have 20

Peet: that's weird

Ray: it's based on who gets paid the most lol

Dad: where do you work Ray?

Ray: ... Doesn't matter

Gee: none of us know

Frenk: we just ignore it

Peet: WHAT THE FUCK

Jishwa: that's

Ty: um

Breadbin: Awesome?

Ty: I guess?

Ray: : )

Dad: nO

Peet: So this has gotten weird really quick

Breadbin: Ye

Anteater: Um

Will: ...

(Ended 12:52 pm)


	41. Chapter 41

Ray: how do the doors close after the bus driver gets off the bus?

Ty: IT IS FOUR IN THE MORNING

Jishwa: Yeah fuck you Ray

Ty: GOD DAMMIT JOSH DONT SWEAR

Breadbin: Yeah Josh goddammit

Dad: Wut

Carl: How do you guys even live without sleep schedules

Jennah: IM TURNING OFF YOUR NOTIFICATIONS NOW FOR FUCKS SAKE

Breadbin: yeah for fucks sake

Anteater: GUYS CLAUD THE LEMON TREE BROKE OUR WINDOW

Sirdarkofiplier: wHy ARe YoU BlAMinG ME

Anteater: WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THE FUCKING LEMON TREE

Ray: I got it from work

Anteater: IT TASTES LIKE A MONKEY PISSED ON A STRAWBERRY WHAT

Ty: Stop yelling and fricking sleep

Breadbin: Yeah guys for fricks sake

Dad: Stoooop we have to be awake for the party

Peet: We just finished fuckin wassup

Mikes: ThEy DIdNt NeEd To KnoW THat pEtEr

Peet: #getrecked

Breadbin: yeah get recked

Dad: Brendon i STG ILL TELL ALL OF YOUR SECRETS

Jennah: Please do it

Breadbin: Yeah please do it

Breadbin: WAit nO

Dad: The first month of us living together you wouldn't sleep without me singing you to sleep bc u missed when ur mom sang to u

Breadbin: Holy shit guys I can't remember when my mom last saw me

Breadbin: I should call her rn

Ray: IT IS 4:30 SHE WILL HATE YOU

Breadbin: Hey wanna hear a story

Gee: Ye

Ty: GOOD FUCKING BYE SLEEP

Jishwa: DONT FUCKING SWEAR TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH

Frenk: tell us ur story beebo

Breadbin: So the first time dal met my parents

Dad: Oh god

Breadbin: we ate at a diner in Vegas

Breadbin: and their fries had like NO salt what's so ever

Jacky: Did you make a cum joke?

Dad: no it was worse

Breadbin: and so I was like 'daddy can you pass the salt?'

Dad: bc he calls his dad daddy too

Breadbin: AND THEY BOTH REACHED FOR THE SALT AND I WAS DYING

Dad: his dad said " he said dad not Dallon."

Dad: AND I PANICKED AND SAID " He calls me daddy too."

Breadbin: THEY DIDNT EVEN KNOW WE WHERE DATING

Gee: I G

Frenk: GERARD STOP SCREAMIG

Ray: ujndwjmidcwijmdcwkcid,p

Anteater: cwduhnimkdwckomwx

Will: I'm DEAD

Breadbin: HE HASN'T TALKED TO ME SENSE

Jennah: *laughing emojis*

Dad: We should invite them over sometime

Breadbin: What about your parents?

Dad: Yeah Brendon let's invite them from hell I'm sure Satan would totally let them up for a few hours

Breadbin: wut

Dad: babe *laughing emojis*

Peet: THEYRE DEAD YOU NUMB NUTS

Breadbin:

Will: dal way to put it with remorse

Dad: Idfc about them

Carl: I've never heard about your parents?

Dad: They attempted to kill me four times so

Jishwa: before or after the kidnapping?

Dad: three before, and one after. They never told anyone I was kidnapped telling everyone I 'was sick' and 28 days later when I was back they just stabbed me with a steak knife three times

Ty: holy Jesus

Frenk: amen to the lord and savior

Breadbin: yup

Gee: When did they die?

Dad: Last June?

Breadbin: Never had a funeral either.

Frenk: who here has families that love them?

Peet: me?

Jennah: me (I hope so)

Carl: me

Jacky: kinda

Markiplier: will and I are alright

Frenk: I have no idea

Mikes: Frank you're dad literally kicked you out when you where 16 and your mom tried to take our money when she came up last fall

Frenk: it's a coping thing :)

Gee: you're not being serious are you?

Frenk: OBVIOUSLY NOT

Jishwa: Heheheheh

Ty: me and my parents are okay I think

Ray: My parents died when I was thirteen

Mikes: that's why we all moved together bc when our mom was sober she took Ray in

Carl: that makes sense

Jennah: guys I love talking about this but I'm so fucking tired it isn't even funny. I'll see you in a bit for the party bye.

(Ended 4:53 am)

Anteater: who's toaster in in our cabinet?

Ty: I WILL FUCKING SACRIFICE YOUR FIRST UNBORN CHILD TO THE DEVIL FOR A GOD DAMN SLICE OF TURKEY

Anteater: but that doesn't answer mY QUESTION TYLER

Dad: Brendon

Breadbin: yes Dallon?

Dad: ?

Breadbin: the only father of mine is Jesus our lord and savior God bless have a blessed day everyone God speed and amen

Frenk: Praise jebus crust yeezus is the answer

Ty: YOU BOTH ARE ATHEISTS SO SHUT THE HELL UP

Anteater: Why are theRE TWELVE BURNT CROISSANTS CRAMMED INTO THE TOASTER WITH A FUCKING FORK

Ray: I fucking hate all of you

Peet: YOU WOKE UP MY SISTERS GOD DAMMIT

Mikes: Pete how the fuck did you just disappear ?

Peet: GERARD DYED MY HAIR WHEN I WAS ASLEEP

Gee: I DiD noThInG Of ThE soRt

Frenk: u just posted 'dyeing hair with my brother in law' with a picture of Pete sleeping with pink dye

Gee: JOSH TOLD ME TO

Jishwa: all I said was that I normally have Tyler dye my hair when I'm asleep or not looking bc it makes me worried with the mess

Ty: WITH ALL DO FUCKING RESPECT I WANT TO SLEEP

Frenk: turn off ur notifications

Peet: IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL U GERARD

Gee: nOT WiTh ThAt AttITUdE

Breadbin: NOT IN THE HOUSE OF THE LORD

Dad added Boyd Urie and Momma Urie to the chat

Breadbin: NO I'D SWEAT TO GOD

Markiplier: "I'd sweat to god"

Frenk: So like Brendon isn't it strange how your dads are here?

Momma Urie: Brendon what is this ?

Jishwa: Can you please put all punctuation marks without spaces?

Momma Urie: Of course, why?

Jishwa: No reason ma'am

Boyd Urie: Brendon why did you put us in your text chat group?

Dad: "Text chat group"

Boyd Urie: Who is that?

Dad: Look at my name. Look at it.

Momma Urie: Dallon?

Dad: :)

Momma: How are you dear?

Breadbin: I love how everyone is just reading this scared to say anything

Gee: FUCK ME IN THE ASS BECAUSE I LOVE JESUS

Breadbin: God dammit

Frenk: ABORT ABORT ABORT

Dad: Well at this moment I'm embarrassed and kinda laughing about this. How about yourselves?

Boyd Urie: Angry about teenagers these days lacking knowledge of the lord. And the disrespect. Look at you guys.

Mikes: With all do respect, I lost my virginity when I was 16. Beat that.

Ty: I SWEAR TO FUCKING SATAN I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU IF I DONT GET SLEEP

Markiplier: sup fucko's

Markiplier: OH MY GOD BRENDON'S PARENTS

Momma Urie: Hello :)

Dad: Would you like to come up for dinner some time? Bc we haven't seen you in ages

Frenk: I NEED TO MEET THE PEOPLE THAT BIRTHED SATAN

Boyd Urie: Not to be rude, but do you two... Live comfortably? We could bring dinner?

Dad: Nah that's okay we can cook, if not we could take you out to eat

Momma Urie: That's expensive though, I could bring some pasta?

Peet: Here we go

Jishwa: Oh god

Gee: Do you know what a sugar daddy is?

Markiplier: Gerard I swear to fuck

Momma Urie: A sugar daddy?

Breadbin: Do you know the last name Weekes by any chance?

Boyd Urie: It's all over the news, Brendon what did you do now?

Anteater: Boyd is used to Brendon's bullshit by now

Breadbin: What about them are on the news?

Momma Urie: Some millionaire philanthropist adult who owns a music company?

Dad: keep going

Boyd Urie: Signing new bands, the Weekes kid lost his parents and then his grandmother and just took the company. His parents where hooligans, the kid has some trauma. I'm shocked he hasn't given up by now. Why is this relevant Brendon?

Dad: Yeah I heard his parents where fucktards. What's his first name?

Boyd Urie: Darren? I can't remember?

Frenk: I'm laughing so hard right now

Carl: "Darren"

Dad: really? I thought it was Dallon?

Momma Urie: What are you saying?

Dad: YOU ASKED IF WE LIVED COMFORTABLY AND IM TRYING TO ANSWER

Dad: My last name is Weekes. I'm a millionaire. In a band with Brendon. We live together.

Breadbin: I'm engaged to him?

Gee: And Brendon also calls him daddy too.

Mikes: GERARD I SWEAR TO GOAT

Peet: Gerard I kinda wanna punch u in the face

Gee: Fucking do it prick

Mikes: the two men I love most in life are fighting.

Boyd Urie: Oh lord

Momma Urie: Seriously?

Dad: I'm like 75% sure

Momma Urie: Brendon you're engaged? That's incredible baby!

Breadbin: Dallon's a man

Boyd Urie: I'm well aware of that

Momma Urie: I'm so so proud of you both :) I could never disown you for being homosexual homey, I love you too much for that.

Boyd Urie: Dad?

Gee: Don't be a bitch Boid every single person in this group chat is LGBTQ and if you have a fucking problem with that than fucking leave. Do it. It's funny how no one really 100% knows that God exists, but we DO know that gays exists, but yet we don't like REAL gays bc we don't want god to be pissed, even though no one knows if he's real.

Carl: DAMN GEE

Boyd Urie: I do love you Brendon, I'm sorry that you resulted into homosexuality, but if it's who you are and you're happy than I'm alright with it.

Carl: If it makes you feel better, there is a pair of girls together here. Not just boys :)

Momma Dun: well I need to run to the shop, how do I leave this chat?

Dad has removed Boyd Urie and Momma Urie from the chat

Breadbin: THEY LOVE ME

(Ended 8:42 am)


	42. Chapter 42

Anteater: I feel like the creator of this group is never on the chat

Jacky: fuck off m8

Markiplier:

Jacky: at least I have a streaky ground 8000 sub YouTube channel

Markiplier: I've got 10000

Anteater: ya know someday u guys r gunna have like 18 million and you'll remember to thank us for that

Gee: you're welcome

Jacky: thanks?

Will: I TEAR MY HEART OPEN

Ty: I SEW MYSELF SHUT

Jishwa: MY WEAKNESS IS

Will: THAT I CARE TOO MUCH

Jacky: THESE SCARS REMIND ME

Markipler: THAT THE PAST IS REAL

Anteater: I TEAR MY HEART OPEN

Sirdarkofiplier: JUUUUST TOOOOO FEEEEEEEEEEEEL

Gee: fuck I missed my shot

Mikes: IM NOT THROWING AWAY MY

Peet: S H O T

Carl: FUCK THAT

Jacky: exposed

Ty: hurt

Jishwa: scandalous

Markiplier: THE NEW 2 IN 1 COLOR SHAMPOO COMES IN

Breadbin: NO

Jacky: fuck ur self Mark

Markiplier: hurt

Will: shocked

Dad: wow

Anteater: rude

Jennah: hullo

Gee: WELL ARE YA READY RAY?

Ray: yeaaaAAAAAH

Gee: how bout u Frankkkkk

Frenk: OHH IM THEERRE BABYYYYY

Gee: how bout u moikey?

Mikes: N' Y

Gee: WELL I THINK IM ALRIGHT

Gee: ONE TWO THREE FOUR

Peet: sick of ur bullshit

Jacky: NEVER SEEN THAT BEFORE OH WOW

Anteater: I love how legit no one typed during that one full awkward minute of reading those dumbasses

Breadbin: mmmooooooVIINGGGGG ONNNNN

Dad: um that is incorrect

Breadbin: hurt

Ty: exposed

Jishwa: dead

Peet: LISTEN CHILDREN

Peet: Lights?

Jennah: hung up and on. We have blues, purples, reds, pinks, black, and green.

Peet: Music?

Gee: Well if I'm still ABLE TO PREFORM FROM TH E

Ty: I have my voice, a ukulele, and Gerard. Caroline has her DJ stuff hooked up as well

Peet: Booze?

Dad: Brendon and I have expensive, cheap, and everything in between. Red solo cups and shot glasses are also here.

Peet: food?

Mikes: we've got chips, nachos, pot brownies Frank and Josh have coming, crackers and shit, and a fuck ton of burgers and pizza. Drunk food at its finest.

Peet: and Dallon is my special request?

Dad: Yup

Breadbin: um wut

Peet: The police won't be bothering us tonight

Dad: I didn't do anything dangerous, but I persuaded. I donate a lot to charity, which the force knows. They agreed as long as nothing 'illegal' happens, and I gave them a small token of our appreciation.

Breadbin: I hope you're smart with your money

Dad: Brendon, if a few more bands hit through and we get our merch brands out there, I'll be a billionaire babe. It's all investments. We'll be alright :)

Gee: guys I think I'm gunna die

Peet: IT WAS A SLAP TO THE FACE

Frenk: Gee babe you kinda deserve it

Gee: I DO N O T

Peet: who has short pink hair? Me!

Mikes: who has blonde hair under their pink hair? HIM

Gee: I guess I'm not wanted here

Breadbin: Gee what are you wearing tonight? Is it a girl night or a boy night?

Gee: I'll probably wear my black top and white skirt with the heels

Breadbin: can I make a suggestion?

Gee: wut

Breadbin: dress boyish because it's easier to move. And at parties in general it gets hot and in my opinion it's hard to be girlish.

Carl: I'm wearing black short shorts with a pink crop top and some combat boots

Jennah: I'm wearing a beige tee with black jeans and sneakers

Gee: What are you wearing Brendon?

Breadbin: most likely a white shirt with my leather jacket and black ripped skinny jeans and boots.

Gee: Oh god what do I wear : (

Jishwa: do your blue ripped jeans with that tank top with the skeleton hand and flag and ur denim jacket and those smaller thick heels.

Gee: shit that's a good idea Jishwa

Jishwa: I PLAN OUTFITS TO SOMETIMES KAY?

Dad: wut r u wearing tonight then

Jishwa: white tanktop that's cut low with my red SnapBack with black skinny jeans and red skateboarding shoes

Ty: I'm wearing a black button up with my kimono

Carl: OH TY BB I GOT YOU A KIMONO I SAW

Frenk: I'm wearing what ever gee picks out for me lol

Dad: same Frank

Ty: did you? Aw thnx :)

Ray: I'm wearing what ever is clean and fits me

Mikey: I have no fuckin idea

Jacky: I'm confused now, should I have planned?

Peet: same

Markiplier: dumbasses

Frenk: r00d

Gee: match it with your new hair cut :)

Peet: I honestly wanna punch u this time

Frenk: don't kill my boyfriend please I love that guy

Gee: :)

Breadbin: See you guys at the party *laughing emojis*

(Ended 12:32 pm)


	43. Chapter 43

To say it was a small party, would be an understatement. To say it was a big party, would still be an understatement. There where almost 280 people, including them. Gerard and Tyler spent their time playing music, Gerard could play guitar a bit and Tyler strummed the ukulele and bass. They sang metal covers of Britney Spears, their own music, at one point Frank sang some of his personal songs, Dallon sang as well, they both had great voices. Gerard and Tyler had duets from different rock bands, their own songs, and definitely hyped the crowd up more than once. Josh had brought a small set and played for some metal songs, he wasn't drunk just a bit buzzed. Gerard was doing fairly well, he and Ray didn't drink at all. Tyler had a shot of vodka only, where as Brendon was a bit drunk.

Peet: raise your hand if you see the volleyball team having fun

Mikes: get my hand the fuck up

Breadbin: Yeahhh boii

Dad: who's drunk here? 1-10

Breadbin: 8

Mikes: 5

Peet: 2 I refuse to drink much

Jishwa: eh 5

Ray: 1 bc I had one drink

Carl: ehh 6 to 7

Will: 5

Jennah: 7

Markiplier: 6

Jacky: I'm Irish so let's sayy 7.5

Anteater: I'm Irish too u fuckboy 7

Sirdarkofiplier: 5

Frenk: 6

Gee: ZERO MOTHER FUCKERS

Ty: eh 1

Frenk: GERARD I HAVE ANN IDEA FORR A MUSIC VIDEOO

Gee: ?

Frenk: Sao like we can be DED and kids can come and take us from funeral bury us and we KILL THEM. ALL OF THEM M. AND LIKE RIP OIT THE HEARTS AND INTESTINES AND SHITT N MESS AROUND WITH UM

Ray: ... Kay

Gerard: wtf Frank

Mikes: I feel like 70% of mcr' darkness is just Frank

Frenk: r00d

Pete and Mikey where dancing together, Mikey giggling hard as Pete made a big fool of himself using horrible dance moves. Gerard was singing a metal version or 'Toxic' Tyler having Caroline do the backtracking so he could have some fun. Dallon and Brendon where in the middle of an intense round of body shots, with Josh and Tyler. People all around them where dancing and cheering people on, drinks passed around, as well as weed brownies. Josh was high, but not too bad. He fell a lot more normal, only noticing a few things making him uncomfortable, but being able to focus on Tyler and Tyler only.

After body shots everyone had a back flip challenge, into the pool from the roof. Brendon and Josh where in the finals with Carter and a girl named Lind-z, Gerard and Frank judged. As it was into the pool, Brendon wore swim shorts low on his waist, Josh wearing only his boxers, much to Tyler's happiness. Lind-Z being a girl wore her bra and underwear, Gerard saying it was 'highly inappropriate' and 'she needs more fucking clothes'. At the end it was against Carter and Josh, having the crowd cheer for their winner. Josh won against Carter, for his 'great form' and 'perfect cannonball' according to Frank.

The party lasted until four in the morning, people passing out around the house, except for Brendon and Dallon's room which was locked. Gerard and Frank left the party at two, after being upstairs alone for awhile. Mikey and Pete where together upstairs until Pete rushed out, saying his mother called him. Mikey's hair was a mess, and his neck had a few bruises, Brendon giggling and calling him out on it. Mikey was laughing and talking with everyone, even Carter a bit, and he danced the night away. Pete and he where quite the pair, even Gerard admitting it.

Josh and Tyler where crazy, body shots, dancing dirty, back flipping, heavy make out sessions, playing hard music and making the crowd go wild. More than once they had to physically remove girls from themselves, they ended up going upstairs at one point. Mark and Jack left at about midnight, Anti and Dark soon following suit. The YouTubers kept to themselves more recently, everyone noticed it. Brendon wanted to know what was going on.

In the morning everyone found their way back in, Frank and Gerard played wake up duty and served everyone left over from the party, water and waffles, Frank setting aside a certain vegetarian type. Advil was given, and everyone pitched in to clean as much as they could, the rest Dallon hired maids and people at work.

(Private chat)

Breadbin: what's wrong?

Markiplier: nothin

Jacky: nothin

Sirdarkofiplier: nothin

Markiplier: nothin

Will: nothin

Jacky: nothin

Sirdarkofiplier: nothin

Will: nothin

Markiplier: nothin

Sirdarkofiplier: nothin

Jacky: nothing

Markipler: nothin

Sirdarkofiplier: nothin

Jacky: nothin

Will: N

Anteater: NOTHInN

Breadbin: that's funny

Markiplier: Jack and I where offered a place in LA for YouTube

Jacky: u snitch

Will: and I'm coming as an editor+support

Sirdarkofiplier: we're going to

Anteater: We're going to Cali for a program to help his MPD

Breadbin: so you're leaving your own group chat?

Jacky: I'm sorry Bren

Breadbin: nah it's alright we get it

Jacky: you sure?

Breadbin: in your own words

Dad: "no one is forced to be here,"

Anteater: minus five people holy shit

Breadbin: when are you leaving the chat

Markiplier: we where gunna tell ppl tomorrow and leave three days after

Jacky: :/

Breadbin: YOU WHERE GOING TO GIVE US THREE FUCKING DAYS TO SAY GOODBYE

Breadbin: TONY MOTHER FUCKIN FISCHBACH IM LOSING MY BEST FRIEND IN FOUR FUCKING DAYS

Dad: Bren

Breadbin: NO DALLON STFU FFS TONY YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME

Sirdarkofiplier: We could postpone the treatment?

Anteater: until like Valentine's Day then we have to go until like June.

Dad: Brendon passed out.

(Group chat)

Dad: You need to tell them now Jack.

Peet: wut

Jennah: I DONT CARE WHAT THE FUCK THE CAT DID MICHAEL

Mikes: DO YOU WANNA GET BITCH SLAPPED

Carl: CALM DOWN

Gee: ITS ON FIRE

Ty: pUt It OUT

Jishwa: IM COMING

Ty: JoSh NO

Jennah: MIKEY I WILL FUCK U UP

Jennah: SKINNY JEAN WEARIN SLUT ASS DUMB DUMB BUBBLE GUM LOOKING DUMBASS MOTHER FUCKER

Frenk: JOSH YES I NEED HELP

Mikes: FUCKING TRY YOU USELESS CITY SLIKIN MUD DRINKIN HOE LESBIAN NJSCAJLCSNJKNDAVKJNDVANJ

Carl: somBODY ONCE TOLD ME ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED UP KIKS BETTER RUN BEETER RUN SO WHATS WRONG WITH TAKING THE BACKSTREET BOYS BYE BY E BYE BYE

Carl: -b.,::Y:;' E:

Ray: SHOOKETH

Frenk: fr0nk is RAWR XD Lolzr yikes x100000

Jacky: GUYS

Jishwa: i am now certified to breed pigeons in Alaska, Tennessee, and Vermont

Dad: LISTEN

Ty: WhAt ThE fUcK JoShUa

Gee: I HAVE A FUCKING PLASTIC CHAIR ON FIRE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

Markiplier: we have an announcement.

Will: a big one

Dad: everyone better be here

Carl: yessir

Markiplier: Jack and I are going to LA in two days to peruse YouTube, Will is coming with us as help. We are staying until the day after thanksgiving we stay for a year, and If YT doesn't become bigger for us, we'll come back for college. If not... We'll stay in LA

Anteater: T and I will be leaving (maybe February at latest) for a retreat for his MPD until June.

Sirdarkofiplier: guys?

Dad: It's been a minute guys come on we'll be okay

Gee: where's Brendon?

Dad: he's asleep right now. He passed out from shock of losing T

Frenk: holy shit is he okay?

Ty: holy crap

Jishwa: do you guys need anything

Dad: he'll feel better after he sleeps for a bit

Ray: so you're just leaving us?

Gee: without a warning? Four days?!

Frenk: I'm shooketh

Ray: fuck off fr0nk

Ty: guys focus

Jishwa: we can't get mad, they want to begin their lives and as a family we support them.

Breadbin: I've awaly wante to john spathe cieimsalqqaqqqq

Dad: you awake Brendon?

Breadbin: ye

Markiplier: is everyone okay?

Breadbin: a bitt tipsy witn headach

Gee: Want Advil?

Mikes: IS THEIR A BLUE CAR IN PETES DRIVEWAY

Jacky: yes?

Will: why?

Mikes: Pete isn't answering my calls, and he hasn't opened any texts

Gee: should we summon Satan to check?

Breadbin: I WOnt Go In THERE

Frenk: I volunteer Ray, Dark, Dallon and Michael James Way

Dad: let's go

Mikes: after all this we're sitting down and taking about the whole LA thing

Anteater: yuzzur

(Ended 12:24 pm)


	44. Chapter 44

Breadbin: WHOM INVITED THI INTO MY HOME

Breadbin: WHO EVEN IS THAT DAL

Dad: that's an unconscious daddy Wentz

Mikes: can someone get his sisters and bring them to my place? I'm gunna stay with Pete here until they bring him home

Carl: How's his mother?

Jacky: atm she's with me filing a restraining order

Frenk: How's Pete?

Jishwa: Ty and I will get the girls and watch them for you :)

Mikes: broken arm, concussion, 3 bruised ribs, 2 snapped fingers (broken)

Dad: holy shit, that's awful. Is he awake yet? What did he say happened?

Mikes: he woke up an hour ago and immediately started freaking out over his sisters safety. They sedated him and now he's still asleep

Ty: was anyone else harmed?

Mikes: not that I know of. Maybe a few bruises idk

Jacky: Brendon and Dal the police are coming to get him now. Keep him knocked out? No one is being charged other than him.

Jacky: but

Mikes: yes?

Jacky: Apparently Pete's mother has done some... Bad things. Drugs mainly, and they might take her in. We won't know until later, but it's a big chance.

Mikes: WHAT

Ty: We have the girls

Mikes: they're going to take her away? Are you fucking serious? After being abused by her husband for years they're arresting BOTH OF THEM

Jacky: they would be in different facilities. She's technically going in for a rehab camp for months.

Mikes: what the hell am I going to tell Pete? Maria Hope and Kate? Oh my god

Peet: wussup

Jishwa: oh god

Mikes: Pete you shouldn't be on your phone with your head babe I'll be right up with food. Please put your phone down?

Peet: y

Peet: ...

Peet: oh

Ty: I'm so sorry Pete

Peet: that's why...

Mikes: I'm outside your door want me to come in or leave you alone for a bit?

Peet: I want Kate hope and M

Ty: We'll drive them down right now.

Peet: I never thought ma was doing hard stuff, just weed

Breadbin: the police took your father.

Peet: how the hell am I going to work and pay our house bills and everything else?

Mikes: I'll be more than happy to move in and help pay rent

Ray: I got a raise at work, we'll be fine to pay

Gee: I still don't know where u fuckin work

Ray: :)

Peet: these fucking hospital bills. Dallon do you know any other jobs I could take up?

Dad: seven weeks paid leave for medical issues, as well as a promotion I feel. You can chose 13 more dollars an hour to manage our merch sales, or 12 to help chose and make bands work band manager.

Peet: oh my god

Mikes: he'll take the band manager, he was just yelled at for looking at his screen by a nurse.

Ty: almost there!

(Private chat)

Breadbin: Should we pay for his medical bills? You know what it's like to be abused like that, I feel like losing both parents and having to deal with three little 5-9 year old girls.

Dad: would he let us?

Breadbin: we could do it without him knowing ;)

Dad: we should ask Mikey

Breadbin added Mikey to the chat!

Mikes: wut

Dad: would Pete mind us paying his hospital bills

Mikes: he'd want to pay you back

Breadbin: we'll take it. We don't want you two having any more stress

Mikes: I'm gunna be like a fucking parent figure to those kids

Dad: we'll help in any possible way

Mikes: thanks dudes

(Group chat)

Gee: describing me and Frank's night:

Ray: OH GOS PLEASE nO

Gee: *rudely awaken by repeated kicks to my ribs*

Frenk: :/

Gee: me: Frank wtf

Gee: Frank: DID YOU KNOW THAT I LIVED IN NEW YORK FOR A YEAR

Frenk: :(

Gee: FOUR IN THE MORNING

Peet: Frank wtf

Breadbin: how many ppl can fit in ur hospital room

Peet: well we're gunna try aren't we?

Mikes: yuuuuup

Ty: well me Josh and the children are here so be up in a min

(Ended 2:37 pm)


	45. Chapter 45

Tyler strummed his ukulele quietly as Pete rolled his eyes, grinning as Josh fussed over the girls hair. Maria found it hilarious and giggled as he obsessed over fixing everything. This was right before he wiped down everything Pete had to touch twice, and Tyler's ukulele so Tyler wouldn't get sick.

"J-Josh stop!" Hope giggled as he tried fixing the folds in her long sleeve shirt to make it neater.

Mikey was grinning, sleepily as Katie was asleep in his lap. Pete was to be released in two days, and they'd see if his mother was going to rehab the same day, the day before Thanksgiving. Until then at all times someone was in his room from the chat, mainly Josh, Tyler, Mikey, and Patrick his bandmate. Patrick didn't really know about Petes parents, and Pete didn't want anyone to know. He didn't know Dallon and Brendon provided over 3/4 of the money for the bill, he had just thought it was cheaper than he thought, but he was told afterwards.

He just cried, and thanked them over and over again. Mikey had gotten a new job and moved in with Pete when they learned his mother would be away for around two months, maybe more. The girls didn't understand what was happening, but where happy they got to spend time with everyone in the chat.

Frenk: I want a dog

Ray: Frank no

Frenk: Frank YES

Brendon: FRANK NO I HATE DOGS EW

Dad: we have two dogs?

Brendon: BOGART AND ZERRO DONT COUNT

Gee: Frank you aren't getting a dog rn, you legit JUST had a fight

Frenk: it wasn't MY fault

Gee: Frank this is your fifth fight this MONTH

sirdarkofiplier: u have dogs? What?

Jacky: HE WHO HOLDS A TURKEY SAY I

Will: eye eye captn

Ty sent a photo

Breadbin: WHAT EVEN

Ty: it's an eye eye? The animal?

Breadbin: ew

Dad: we have a turkey

Mikes: we have one

Jacky: and we have the last one. He who's cooking turkey come to my place, who's cooking what?

Peet: mikes and I and the girls can help

Frenk: I can make a mean vegan stuffing that's actually really good

Gee: ^ Tru

Dad: mashed potatoes are here

Sirdarkofiplier: me and Ant got any vegetables covered

Jishwa: it's being held at our place right?

Ty: yup. And if you want to pick up babe I'll be in charge of rolls and bread and shit

Jishwa: Kay

Gee: I'll bring beverages, Redbull, alcohol free sparkling cider, coffee, tea, shit like that

Markiplier: we can also do pies

Mikes: We'll bring casserole

Jacky: four turkeys, a vegan turkey thing for Frank, a fuck ton of casserole, stuffing, rolls, pies, drinks, potatoes and gravy, and someone bringing corn chowder. That sounds like enough.

Frenk: any allergies for the girls P?

Peet: nope

Jennah: me and Caroline will bring chowder, soups, and things

Carl: yessir

Jishwa: we need five chairs that's it. What time do u guys wanna eat?

Markiplier: I feel like four ish is good

Gee: sounds like a plan Stan

Jacky: stake meme

Dad: you suck

Breadbin: 0/10

Gee: now you're fryin Brian

Frenk: you suck buck

Jacky: I want a cheese soufflé Renee

Breadbin: I hate you all smalls

Dad: for fucks sake

Breadbin: the name is Shady

Breadbin: Slim Shady

Peet: WiLL ThE rEAl SliM ShaDY plEASe stAnd uP

Mikes: OKAY GOODBYE CHILDREN I LOVE YOU ALL SLEEP AND COOK FOOD KAY NIGHT

Ty: it's noON YOU ARE INCORRECT

Mikes: o shit

Peet: Michael James Way I have a quick question

Mikes: yeeees

Peet: do u have any idea where the fuck my little sister Maria went?

Mikes: She is shopping with Frankie boy

Peet: thanks for telling me dude

Mikes: I thOuGhT yOu KnEw

Frenk: I TOLD YOU WHAT

Breadbin: spell delicious

Gee: D to the E to th to the E to the to the to the HIT IT FEGIE

Frenk: All the time I turn around brothas gather ROUND ALWAYS LOOKING AT ME UP AND DOWN LOOKING AT MY

Gee: UHHHHH

Breadbin:

Frenk: JUST WANNA SAY IT NOW I AINT TRYING TO ROUND UP DRAMA LITTLE MAMA I DONT WANNA TAKE YO MAN

Breadbin: OKAY LETS FOCUS ON THANK GIVIEN KAY

Mikes: mmmmmmmk

(Ended 1:30 pm)

Gee: HOPPY THONKS GIVON

Jacky: WoOooOoooOOOOoOoOOo

Carl: LETS GOOOOO

Jennah: guys it's late fucking sleep

Sirdarkofiplier: it's like two in the afternoon

Jennah: what did you guys do to me

Ty: welcome to the club

Jishwa: have u tried Redbull and vodka mixed together yet

Jennah: no? Is it good

Peet: not at all

Dad: it's horrible

Breadbin: my favorite drink

Gee: thinking about it gives me heart attacks.

Carl: eh it's alright.

Dad: Brendon where did u put the dogs

Breadbin: outside?

Dad: they aren't out side?

Jacky: did u check inside?

Breadbin: check the swing Set

Dad: Why Would I Check Our Swing Set For The Dogs

Peet: -by Fall Out Boy

Mikes: ur so funny...

Jishwa: HAHAHAHAHA

Dad: ... Why are the dogs in the swing set

Breadbin: THEY ENJOY IT DALLON!

Anteater: hitting you with the "DALLON!"

Frenk: when bae finds your old porn hub searches

Gee: FRANK ANTHONY IERO JR

Mikes: PETER LOUIS KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD

Peet: was that necessary

Anteater: SEAN 'JACK' WILLIAM MCLOUGHLIN

Markiplier: HUhUhHuhHuh

Jishwa: Mark I STG

Markiplier: ****Huhuhuhuh

Jishwa: thanks bb :)

Ty: WØW JØSHUA

Jishwa: no ty ty pls

Ray: exposed

Will: hurt

Ty: scandalous

Will: exactly

Mikes: WILL

Will: MICHAEL

Gee: Um

Mikes: HEY WHATS GOING ON BUDDY

Will: NOTHING MUCH BUDDY WBU

Mikes: OH NOTHING JUST RECENTLY BECAME A PARENT FOR A FEW MONTHS

Peet: SAME

Will: WELL SHIT I HAVE NO REPLY TO THAT

Gee: STOP YELLING IM GETTING A HEADACHE

Breadbin: ThaT is inCoRRect

Gee: DONT BACK SASS ME

Ray: Gerard u seem tense

Frenk: I'd be more than happy to give you a massage babe ;)

Jacky: Let me ask y'all something.

Ray: HERE WE GO

Jacky: Who do you think tops in their relationship?

Gee:

Frenk: I have an answer

Markiplier: Frank is dangerous and can beat anyone up so I'd say Frank

Gee: BUT

Sirdarkofiplier: but Gerard is taller and more sassy and flirty? I can imagine him being Dom

Frenk: BUT THINK ABOUT

Carl: it's gotta be Frank

Jennah: nah dude it's def gee

Breadbin: I WANNA KNOW IF GERARD IS KINKY

Ray: I could see that

Mikes: you are BLINDING ME

Peet: but Frank used to be really sub acting though

Frenk: such thing as a power bottom

Gee: buuuuuuut

Frenk: you guys aren't that far off

Gee: BUT YOU FORGET ONE HUGE ASS DETAIL

Jishwa: what

Peet: it's gotta be gee

Ty: uh

Anteater: Frank is the top no doubt about it

Jishwa: IM SO CONFUSED

Ty: Frank is the top. Gee is wicked sub, and you guys are forgetting that Gerard is a big cross dresser and he's gotta be kinky. Frank is still figuring out his gender though, but he's always been a big badass Dom type. He's very protective of Gee to.

Gee: DING DING DINGGGGG

Frenk: gee is a kinky mother fucker

Mikes: God please forgive my sins

Gee: sorry mikes but if you guys thought Brallon was kinky, just take a peak into Ferard

Frenk: ;)

Carl: called it

Will: I thought it was gee :(

Ray: I can imagine gee into like fursona stuff

Gee: cat ears and stuff?

Ray: yeah

Gee: ehh I've done it before but not a huuuuuge fan

Mikes: AHHHH MY EYES

Frenk: mikes don't act like you've never heard us before ;)

Mikes: "yeS SIR" "want it good baby boy? What do you want sugar?" "yoU SiR pleASE Ah aH SiR I cAnT hOlD on LoNgEr!" "HolD ON sugaR yOu CaN!" *incredibly sexual pornographic moans from both men*

Mikes: yeah I have

Carl: AH MY LESBIAN EYES

Jennah: UMM YOU ARE PAN

Carl: o

Ty: wait you say sir in bed?

Jishwa: imagine me puking

Ty: okAy BuCkO buT wE arEnT FaR OfF

Breadbin: no one is kinkier than brallon

Dad: we stand by our title

Frenk: should I?

Gee: hmm

Gee: yeah sure

Mikey: NOOOO

Frenk: bondage, bdsm, pain kink, age play, role play, daddy kink sometimes, sometimes fursona stuff (it's weird but we've tried it), begging, and all that good shit.

Mikes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Peet: you aren't ace anymore babe

Mikes: That's My Brother Talking About Kinks With His Boyfriend

Peet: -Fall Out Boy

Gee: forgot wax play. We do that sometimes, not too often tho.

Frenk: yuP

Brendon: FUCK WE DONT DO FURSONA OR PAIN OR WAX OR ROLE PLAY

Dad: S H I T

Frenk: you guys are rich as hell just buy a bunch of toys and shit

Gee: handcuffs are soooooo hot

Sirdarkofiplier: imagine me dying right now

Carl: imagine me KILLING MYSELF

Peet: No noNOnoNO no NO TALK OF THAT

Mikes: ST OP YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL

Jennah: NOOoOoOoOooO

Jishwa: me and ty will brb :)

Carl: oh god did I trigger anyone? I didn't even think before typing that I'm sorry

Jishwa: Ty's a bit sensitive to that but we're fine

Anteater: So let's address the elephant in the room

Gee: What did I do now?

Frenk: STOP YOU ARE SO GORGEOUS YOU ARE NOR FAT. NO ONE HERE IS FAT. SOMEHOW EVERYONE HERE IS LIKE PRETTY WHICH IS KINDA DEPRESSING FOR ME

Ray: I'm a pornstar

Jacky: funny

Markiplier: IS THAT YOUR JOB?

Gee: FRANK STOP YOU ARE SO FUCKING HOT I WANT TO CRY

Mikes: don't make my brother cry u heathen

Carl: guys I feel really bad for making ty triggered

Ray: does no one care I'm a pornstar

Dad: Ray you own a brand of fish food stfu

Breadbin: Tyler will be okay, he's a wicked fighter

Ray: WOAH #EXPOSED

Frenk: YOU. OWN. A. BRAND. OF. FISH. FOOD.

Markiplier: PROBE

Jacky: *proof

Markiplier: How do you know?

Jacky: ...

Ray: SO IM SORRY IT PAYS

Mikes: Ray aren't you both?

Ray: ;)

Jishwa: hey

Ty: I'm ok

Carl: TT I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking!

Ty: I'm ok

Jishwa: DUDUDUDU

Breadbin: ?

Ty: tick

Markiplier: Frank did you get vegetarian shit for dinner?

Frenk: yessir

(Ended 3:38 pm)

Frenk: IS EVERYONE READY TO FEAST

Jacky: YES

Breadbin: GATHER AT JOSHLER

Markiplier: THANKS GIVINGGGGGGGG

Dad: Who's bringing in chairs?

Jishwa: we need five

Peet: we'll bring our own

Jacky: IM S

Carl: yeeeeeet

Jennah: we're coming

Markiplier: we have news too

Jacky: see u there

(Ended 4:23 pm)

IM SORRY I HAD A FUCK TON OF SHIT HAPPEN THESE PAST FEW WEEKS BUT IM BACK


	46. Chapter 46

Brendon, Tyler, and Josh where setting the table, mostly Josh but having Tyler and Brendon get him certain things. All meals with Josh where impossibly neat, everyone was more than fine with that. No mixed foods, and they would be fine. Kate and Maria where with Ray, Jack, Mark, and Will, playing sharks and minnows in the yard. Hope was with Tyler and Josh setting, handing Josh things and patiently waiting when he had to restart the whole table.

"First things first Imma say all the words inside my head..." Brendon hummed, Josh tapping the table along,

Pretty damn soon they preformed the whole song, and finished the table. Everyone ran to the dinning room and grabbed a chair, Brendon and Dallon at the ends of the table. Everyone crammed in laughing and talking, before Brendon silenced them all with a girlish scream.

"Oh fucking Kay! Everyone is here, that's great. So, this is our first official Thanksgiving as a family! On behalf of Josh try and be as neat as possible, he's taken his meds early so it will be easier for him. Pete and Caroline, you have set personal goals for eating that we will try our hardest to achieve. Ray and Gerald we have a ton of alcohol free beverages, Frank the same for you with vegetarian stuff. Before we start Jack, Will, and Mark have an announcement. And then I have a speech."

Everyone cheered, Jack standing and making people calm down. Pete snorted in the silence as Mikey slapped him, blushing deeply.

"Okay, so Mark, Will, and I have been thinking about moving to LA to pursue YouTube." A few whoops and whistles from around the table, "And I'm here to say... That we aren't."

The entire room began whooping and cheering, clapping and banging on the table. "We've decided on waiting another year, and we'll go when you leave for college." More cheering, you could hear Will and Mikey the loudest, Pete just screeching. They all talked as Brendon stood again, laughing.

"I love you guys so much. Without you I wouldn't be the man I am today and maybe I wouldn't be here period. I fucking love you guys, so so much. We're a family, and we'll be here for all of you no matter the problem. Wether it's self harm, body issues, eating issues, OCD, or even drugs. No matter what you do we will be here to support and help you. I've never felt so at home then when I'm with all of you. To the first, of many shared holidays."

"Cheers to that!" Ray announced, everyone agreeing and holding up their glasses.

Everyone laughed as people grabbed food, Josh closing his eyes and Tyler running a hand through his hair. Josh began itching his arms and biting his lip, which Tyler quietly took both of his hands and began slowly rubbing rhythmic patterns into Josh's palms.

As soon as everything was back in place, Tyler put food neatly into Josh's plate and giggled as Josh opened his eyes and grinned. Jack and Mark where throwing peas across the table and Dallon slapped Mark's hands. Jack giggling and pouting when Brendon slapped him too.

"So Fall Out Boy is getting bigger, we got a few gigs out of town for big parties and bars." Pete said, "Patty started speech lessons and his stutter is getting a lot better."

"Good for him," Frank said, snorting as Gerard gave him a look when Frank put a large blob of vegetarian stuffing on his plate. Josh snickered, Frank winking at him, as Josh kept separating his food.

"I love how the bass player is like the front man, that's sick." Tyler commented, Mikey happily nodding and making the girls giggle.

Jenna and Caroline where sharing stories to Pete's sisters, the girls laughing loudly over the large chatter from the group.

"I feel like Godzilla is a superhero," Will argued with Anti, "I mean come on, in the movie with Aaron what's-his-face he killed the bug things and left."

"That's where your fucking wrong," Anti began, Dallon coughing into his hand and saying 'bitch'

"I heard Dan and Phil are coming home for a week." Josh said, finally eating after having his plate perfectly organized.

"What? When?" Dark asked, leaning forward in his seat and snatching a Redbull.

"In two days. Phil texted me." Josh explained. "They have a month break for something, and they'll stay for a bit and leave three days before Christmas to visit family."

"When they leave we leave for Hawaii," Ray said, Pete's sisters giggling,

"Wait have we told you mama's coming home soon?" Maria sang, Hope and Kate nodding frantically.

"What?" Pete and the rest of the table asked in Union,

"She said when we visited a few days ago, she's coming home in a week."

"I'll check on that," Pete sighed, Mikey pecking his cheek and making a few people mimic vomit.

"Gerald." Anti said,

"Gerald."

"Gee."

"Geesus."

"Geerad,"

"Guruld,"

"GER-"

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DO YOU NEED?" Gerard screeched, Frank, Mikey, Jack, Mark, Tyler, Jenna, Caroline, and Josh bursting out laughing.

"I was just curious in what hair dye you use..." Anti giggled, Gerard's face going from 'annoyed af' to 'bitch you should be glad I like hair dye cause I was gunna fuck you up'

They began talking about it as Ray and Tyler started talking about Ray's fish food. Josh and Caroline where dying in laughter as Ray tried to explain how important fish food was to the economy. Josh and Brendon talked about types of backflips as Dallon and Jenna talked about blankets.

"Hope when is your break over?" Frank asked, over the sound of Ray ranting about brands of fish food.

"In three days." She replied, sipping at her glass of milk.

"I thought it was two?" Mikey asked confused,

"Break?" Maria squeaked,

"This is a mess." Kate mumbled to herself, Caroline giggling at that.

"No no no if I was on stage drunk, it would be a fucking mess." Brendon argued with Gerard, Tyler giggling with Josh about being drunk on stage.

"No," Gerard sighed dramatically, "I was a fucking mess during Bullets. Like I hit rock bottom on stage and that's why I don't do drugs or alcohol anymore in general."

"What kind of drugs did you do?" Tyler asked,

"Bullets?" Brendon cut in,

"I got into pain meds, sleeping pills, Molly sometimes, cocaine, the whole shibang." Gerard replied, Josh nodding along as he passed the second turkey plate to Dallon, who in return handed the potatoes to Frank, who passed two redbulls to Tyler and Josh.

"I want a cat." Josh announced, Tyler grinning.

"Josh we have a cat."

"No we don't!" Josh pouted, "remember? It wasn't actually ours, it was Ryan's-"

Brendon shrieked and ducked under the table, josh raising an eyebrow and Dark pushing his chair back and also going under the table. Petes little sisters raising questions, Mikey shaking his head and Pete grimacing.

"THINGS ARE SHAPING OUT TO BE PRETTY-" Jack yelled,

Brendon's head popped out, a wide grin, with a shriek off, "ODD!"

"LITTLE DEATHS IN MUSICAL BEDS!" Dallon added,

"SO IT SEEMS IM SOMEONE IVE NEVER MET," Gerard screeched,

"YOU WILL ONLY HEAR THESE ELEGANT CRIMES!" Pete yelled,

"FALL ON YOUR EARS FROM CRIMINAL DIMES!" Brendon shrieked,

"THEY SPILL UNFOUND FROM A PRETTY MOUTH!" Dark added,

"EVERYBODY GETS THERE AND EVERYBODY GETS THEIR WAY!" Tyler giggled,

"I NEVER SAID I MISSED HER WHEN EVERYBODY KISSED HER!" Caroline basically screamed,

"I'm the only one to blame." Brendon finished, quietly. He got back into his chair and everybody cheered, and continued eating and talking.

"So I think two cats would suffice. One for me and one for you." Josh continued, Tyler smiling quietly and nodding along.

"Would these be kittens or cats?" He asked, Frank snorting and eagerly raising his hand, "guys guys guys guys I have an idea!"

"Yeah?" Josh asked, Frank putting his hand down and shoveling stuffing into his mouth,

"So," he started, "my friend works at PetSmart. And he says that they make service cats for OCD."

"Really?" Tyler asked,

"Actually," Dallon started, "they have service animals for a lot of stuff. Brendon has Bogart for ADHD and I have Zerro for my PTSD."

"We could get you a service cat Jish." Tyler agreed, "I could get any cat sense I don't think they'd have one for me."

"We could always check, I'll go with you guys if you want." Dallon said.

"That's actually a good idea." Pete agreed,

"So hold up, Ray are you rich if you own a fish food brand?" Jenna asked, grabbing a piece of turkey for Caroline who put it next to the other things she still had to eat. Pete had been doing well, he had a slice of turkey, a spoonful of stuffing, and a roll. She had a few spoons of stuffing, a bit of Turkey, and a roll so far.

" It's a living." Ray shrugged, Jack giggling at something Anti had said.

"But like how much?" Mark asked,

"Eh around a couple hundred thousand a year." Ray said,

"That's sick," Will giggled, Mikey nodding and joking with him. The two where best friends, always having small inside jokes with each other.

Tyler talking song lyrics with Gerard and Frank, Caroline and Dallon laughing about an inside joke. Brendon and Jenna talking makeup and having Gerard pitch in when needing advice. Pete, Ray, Jack, and Mark talking about Ray's strange jobs. Mikey, the girls, Josh, and Will talked about the future. They finished dinner at about six, starting at four thirty. The rest of the night they all hung out, talking about literally anything as they laid out on Tyler and Josh's roof.

There was Tyler, Josh, Brendon, Dallon, Frank, Gerard, Ray, Mikey, Pete, Jack, Mark, Dark, and Anti. Pete little sisters where in bed, Jenna and Caroline went to Jenna's house, and Will had retired home with yells of 'see you!' And 'love you Wiley!'

"Love you guys!" Will called, before jumping off the roof, Dark snorting and Mark laughing as Will rolled expertly onto his feet. The night was incredible, they had fun and joked around like a family and everyone could tell how happy they were.

(trigger warning) (I'm so sorry)

Everyone's phones dinged at about nine o'clock. The group chat read,

Will: I love you guys. I'm so sorry, I'm tired, scared, and I just can't seem to keep on living. You've made my life worth living and without you guys I would have been gone long ago. Please, oh my god, don't follow me. You're lives are so precious, and without you in the world it won't be as good. You will make such a difference, just you wait. I'm so sorry I couldn't wait to see you all be victorious. I love you all so much, Mark and Tony, it was an honor to be your triplet. Remember to eat, keep up your goals, and stay safe and alive. Don't do what I did, and as soon as you feel upset you need to tell these people. They'll save you, they have that affect on people. But I, didn't want to be saved. You need to keep on living, oh my god please think about the great things you'll do. Mikey, you're my best friend and please stay safe, please. You guys made my life, you gave me a reason to try. But, that time has passed. I love you guys more than anything possible.

"No no no no no no no," Dark whispered, skimming through the message quickly. He stood up as everyone began to scream out 'no' and 'Will' and jumped off the roof, everyone ran to Mark and Will's house and banged against the locked door, Mark opening it with shaking hands.

"Will... We love you so much. Please don't leave us." Mark called into the house, tears rolling down his cheeks and the whole group began running up the stairs.

As soon as the first person, Tony, rammed the door to Will's room open...

A gun shot rang through the house.

A thud hit the ground.

Tony and Mark both screamed, the entire house silent except for sobs and screams. Tyler rushed to the phone and Josh went to Dark and Mark, Dark who was screaming and crying and pulling his hair roughly, looking at the scene in his little brothers room. Mark was silent, staring at the blood spatter on the wall, tears running down his face silently.

"No pulse," Dallon whispered, Brendon shakily walking to Dark and gently taking his hands from his hair. Dark thrashed around and screamed out Will's name, crying and scratching his arms. Brendon silently shook, and taking a syringe from the shelf behind Will's bed. He sobbed once before gently sedating Dark who calmed down instantly, and fell to the ground crying quietly, Pete held a crying Mikey, who's best friend was Will. Jenna and Caroline ran into the house, crying and yelling,

"Please god tell me his okay!" And "how is he?" Before reaching his room. And Carline immediately threw up, Jenna whispering, "no," and looking around the room.

Gerard and Frank stood to the side of the room, Gerard's hands over his mouth as he hyperventilated and Frank silently crying and holding Gerard's waist, and hiding in his shoulder.

Dallon was having some sort of flashback, eyes fogged over, not focusing on anything. Brendon held his best friend who was sobbing into Brendon's chest, at losing his little brother.

Anti was out with Tyler, waiting for the ambulance, Josh crying into his hands, sitting next to Dallon,

Jack held Mark who silently stared at the blood splatter crying, next to Pete who held Mikey who frantically cried and shook, at the scene of losing his best friend.

The ambulance came, and Wilford Fischbach was pronounced dead at 9:16, November 23, 2017. The hospital had been nice enough to clean out his room, but kept everything the exact same. Mark and Dark had been a mess, their parents not visiting through the ordeal. Of course they grieved, but not enough to visit.

The chat was silent for an entire day, Jack had moved into the house with Mark. And Caroline and Jenna had moved into Jack's now empty house. Jack's mother had moved away after his father contacted her, asking to restart. Everything had changed in one simple day.


	47. Chapter 47

Ty: meet Wiley, my new cat

Ty sent a photo!

Frenk: rad

Jack: why is he so surprised?

Ty: no idea

Jish: meet spooky Jim

Jish sent a photo!

Breadbin: cuuuuute

Anti: so Caroline you and Jenna live in Jack's old place?

Jacky: yup. And I moved in with Mark

Gee: I AM THE MASTER OF THE WICKET

Jenna: So, I know we're all very upset about Will, like very very upset, but who would we say is the most affected? So we know.

Jacky: Mark and Dark the most defiantly, and Mikey bc they where best friends.

Gee: mikes is super upset by all of this, like barely talking to me.

Peet: so my moms coming back In two days before Hawaii.

Ty: is that good?

Peet: Well yes, but she wants to move. She apparently met a guy in rehab, who lives an hour away and she wants to take the girls and move in with him. He's an engineer and he's all rich and shit.

Mikes: would you go to?

Peet: No of course not babe is never leave you guys. I physically couldn't. And I'd never ever leave you especially

Mikes: k

(Ended 12:39 pm)

Breadbin: guys, I know it's completely and utterly awful that Will is gone, I'll miss him every single fucking day. If you are feeling suicidal or depressed or anxious and anything upsetting to you, you need to tell someone, if you don't feel comfortable telling all of us, just please tell us so we can help you. I know it's hard, and you feel so alone and scared, but we need to know. You are so valued and loved and the world won't be as good with you not in it. Will didn't come to us and I'm so fucking upset that I didn't see the signs, please please please come to us if you feel like that. If not all of us, than one or two or whoever you can.

Jacky: agreed

Mikes: yeah

Gee: I love you guys so m

Sirdarkofiplier: please don't leave us

Peet: Mikey and I are splitting costs for the house

Gee: everyone's together

Markiplier: not everyone.

Jacky: babe I'm omw back from work need anything?

Jennah: to be clear, Jack is now with Mark sense his mom moved and Pete and mikes will move into Petes place and his mom and sisters are going with her new boyfriend a few days before Hawaii

Ray: yup

Dad: WAkE Me uP InSiDE

Breadbin: I CANT WAKE UP

Dad: WakE mE UP iNsIdE

Breadbin: SAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEE

Sirdarkofiplier: CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK (get it)

Markiplier: does no one care Tyler named his fucking cat after my dead brother?

Sirdarkofiplier: Mark calm the fuck down

Markiplier: T we LOST Will and Tyler's helping by getting a fucking kitten after him?

Sirdarkofiplier: Mark I saw my little brother shoot himself. He looked into my eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before blowing his brains out IN MY SIGHT. You didn't see that, I'm sorry you weren't the only person affected. You need to understand that stewing over this isn't going to bring him back. Grow up and except that we did everything we could have, we CANT bring our baby brother home. I'm sorry.

Markiplier: I'm sorry

Dad: it's fine Mark, you're trying to be strong and you cant. That's normal.

Jacky: Dark's right

Frenk: I Need Assistance™

Gee: where have u been? You went to drop off prescription an hour ago?

Frenk: I. Need. Assistance.

Jacky: where are you?

Anteater: Frank?

Gee: Frank fucking answer

Dad: Frank? Hello?

Gee: fraNK ANTHONY IERO JR

Frenk: alley way across town where we saw that dead cat

Breadbin: who's going?

Gee: me obviously

Frenk: help

Sirdarkofiplier: I'm coming

Peet: I'll come

Ray: omw

(Ended 3:48 pm)

When the four skidded to a halt in front of the ally way, Frank was sitting next to two unconscious men, legs crossed and hands on his face, he shook and hyperventilated, Gerard running to him and sitting in front of him.

"Frankie?" He whispered, taking Frank's tattooed hands from his face.

"Oh Frank," Pete mumbled, taking in the sight of the boy. He sat in a splatter of blood, a purple shaded bruise from his eye to his jaw, a split lip across his ring, and a large cut on the other eyebrow. A blood smear on his neck, and bruises lining his arms and most likely his ribs. Sweat matted his hair to his head and he looked over at the two men laying passed out.

"I take kick boxing classes every other day." Frank said, the mess of the men clearing as Ray and Pete pushed them to sitting and started trying to wake them up.

"They tried taking my bag, and I chased them down and they grabbed my hips and I just..." Frank shuddered, "-couldn't let that happen again. So I panicked and that happened."

He stood up with help of Gerard, who gave him a knowing look, and watched Ray as the man sprung up and went to grab him, Ray yanking back and Pete scooting back. Frank pushed Gerard behind him and delivered a strong kick right to the man's ribs, pushing him into the wall and slamming his head against it.

Frenk: all is well

Gee: I still wish to know how you have big red welts on your back and purple ribs but apparently all is well :/

Breadbin: what happened?

Ray: want me to explain?

Frenk: ye

Ray: Frank was sexually assaulted as a kid, badly, and when one of them took his bag and the other grabbed his hips, he had a flashback and panicked, beating up two guys

Anteater: S H I T

Breadbin: yikes

Frenk: w00ps13s

Markiplier: badasssss

Mikes: mY GOD

Jennah: hullo

Carl: we had sex whaddap

Jennah: ...

Carl: OH MY GOD FRANK THATS AWESOME GOOD FOR YOU

Jennah: ...

Ray: sh°°k

Dad: nipples

Ty: Wiley ate mY COFFEE CUP

Jishwa: I AM ON THE FLOOR SOBBING

Jennah: sos

Breadbin: THANKS TYLER YOU KILLED GOD ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

Jishwa: so you have your phone in your hand right now right Brendon?

Breadbin: yes

Jishwa: take it...

Breadbin: k

Jishwa: and shove up up ur ass

Peet: R oA StE D

Mikes: ExPoSED

Ty: GOD ISNT REAL

Frenk: MMMmMmMMmMmMm

Jishwa: BuRn

Breadbin: well played sir I applaud you

Dad: w o w

Jishwa: Thanks sm

Frenk: FRoNK

Gee: Frank happy hallowEEN

Frenk: my birthday was a while ago child

Breadbin: flash back to when we celebrated it a day late bc we where busy

Sirdarkofiplier: TECHNIQUALLY MY FAULT SORRY W00PS

Jennah: heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh

Carl: confuzzled?

Gee: Pete

Frenk: Pete

Mikes: baby?

Peet: ye mikes?

Gee: wounded

Frenk: ouch

Mikes: ily :)

Peet: Ilyt :)

Jishwa: barf

Jennah: Caroline do this shit for me

Carl: haven't even popped thE L WORD YET

Dad: Awww

Breadbin: I legit met daddy by tripping into his lap and he looked down at me, and I said, "holy shit an angel, I love you." And YEARS LATER IM ENGAGED

Ray: g

Dad: stfu u sponge

Frenk: hahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I FOUND RAY'S PORN SITE IM SHOOKETH

Sirdarkofiplier: Jesus pls forgive me for my sins amen

Frenk: YOU ARE LEGIT SO POPULAR WHAT IM DEAD

Frenk: WHAT THE FUCKKKKK I CANTBREATHE

Gee: Frank stop laughing

Gee: oh gOD

Ray: :)

Ty: no way

Mikes: I thought he was joking

Jishwa: guys guys guys guys guys

Jishwa: meet my new buddy

Jishwa has added Andybeersack to the chat!

Andybeersack: what

Jishwa: LOOK I HAVE A BUDDY

Andybeersack: I'm his buddy hello he is my buddy yes hi hello from Josh's new buddy who's new buddy's name is Josh hello.

Ty: that sentence is lovely

Andybeersack: thank

Breadbin: new phone who this

Jennah: Andy? Like Pete's friend Andy?

Carl: no I think this is the guy who sells chicken legs at the hair place

Andybeersack: I fucking wish that was me

Frenk: beer sack?

Andybeersack: biersack

Dad: I'm confused

Jacky: there was no Andy biersack at our school?

Jishwa: He doesn't go by Andy Biersack, it's Andy Black

Jennah: HOLY SHIT THE HOT TALL GUY WITH THE BEAUTIFUL EYES

Carl: THE GORGEOUS GUY IN THAT BAND WITH TH S?

Gee: the hot one?

Mikes: deep voiced hunk of man guy?

Peet: the hot guy in the band?

Breadbin: The one hot guy that had that cool hair cut but cut it off in the middle of chorus?

Ray: oh the one with the second most tattoos in our grade? Hot one?

Frenk: the one who had almost as much tattoos as me? The hot one?

Ty: oh the one that sang the turkey man song down the halls?

Andybeersack changed his name to Andy

Andy: That'd be me I guess

Dad: I'm dying

Jishwa: I love how almost everyone in this chat referred to him as hot

Andy: how many tats u got now Frank?

Frenk: almost 50 of all sizes

Andy: fuck I have 31

Gee: my lord

Dad: well hi Andy I'm Dallon

Andy: hi Dallon I'm Andy Josh's buddy

Ty: I'm Tyler

Andy: oh I know Josh alwayyyys talks about you

Ray: how sweet :')

Carl: I'm Caroline

Andy: I'm Andy with 'th s'

Jennah: get recked Carl

Jennah: I'm Jenna black

Jennah: that's my ACTUAL name

Andy: lol

Anteater: FORK JUST ATE MY PAY CHECK ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS

Markiplier: I was just hit in the face with a Hacky sack

Jacky: THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A DUMBASS

Markiplier:

Andy: buddy

Jishwa: ye buddy?

Andy: can I add my girlfriend?

Breadbin: r u hetero

Andy: bi

Mikes: thank fUCK

Peet: and yeah Andy go ahead

Andy added Julietsimz to the chat

Andy: look babe I have friends

Julietsimz: liar

Dad: same

Jacky: ouch

Andy: I came here to have a good time and I honestly feel so attacked rn

Julietsimz left the chat

Markiplier: she's lovely

Andy: Ikr

Andy: Imma marry her someday

Gee: The married life sucks

Frenk: yeah succs

Mikes: you aren't married morons

Andy: idk wut ur talking bout they've been married sense 'nam

Jishwa: Vietnam

Ty: u r rite

Peet: slide tO THE LEFT

Mikes: left

Peet: SlIDE To tHE RIGHT

Ray: right

Andy: buddy

Jishwa: what

Andy: come to my band's show with ur frens

Jishwa: k buddy

Ty: anosh, a saga

Andy: I like the name jondy myself

Breadbin: JONDY

Jacky: AHAHAHAHA

Jishwa: buddy

Andy: ye buddy

Jishwa: will buddy be our always?

Andy: ye buddy

Dad: OTP OTP OTP OTP

Sirdarkofiplier: I'm honestly dead

Markiplier: Ikr

Anteater: Andy u never introduced ur self properly

Andy: Andy, he/him, bisexual, dating Juliet, diagnosed with ADHD and depression. I sing in a band full of makeup and girl clothes.

Carl: marry me

Jennah: me to TBH

Andy: xq's me I'm in a committed relationship with my buddy thnx

Jishwa: #Jondy

Ty: Carl I'll marry u

Carl: thnx ty ty :)

Jennah: betrayed

Sirdarkofiplier: hurt

Breadbin: wounded

Anteater: yikes

Dad: scandalous

Jacky: w o w

Andy: Peter

Peet: poot

Ray: pute

Ty: pote

Mikes: Pepe

Frenk: petey

Gee: pate

Breadbin: trumpet go d00t

Gee: d0ot

Carl: JENNA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR U WITCH

Jennah: WHO ATE THE REST OF MY SUSHI

Carl: I WONER

Andy: how domestic

Jennah: IM GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE TIT

Carl: IM GOING THROUGH THE WINDOW

Jennah: JUST IN CASE YOU DONT KNOW IM ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF YOU FOR EATING SO MUCH SUSHI HONEY

Carl: THANKS BABY GIRL IM HALF WAY THROUGH THE WINDOW

Jacky: so domestic

Andy: Imma go

Andy: bye buddy o pal

Jishwa: bye buddy

Andy: ILYSM

Jishwa: ILYT

Andy left the chat!

Ty: anyone else notice how those guys r like besties? That's adorable?

Breadbin: ggYusS

Breadbin: Dan and Phil r home let's gooooooo

Jacky: WHAT THE FUCK IS 'ggYusS'

Jishwa: heeeeeh

Carl: so daN AND PHIL LETS GO SAY HAI

(Ended 5:21 pm)


	48. Chapter 48

Breadbin: so like

Sirdarkofiplier: let's address the elephant in the room

Jacky: AHAHAHA IM SHOOK

Ty: did that... Actually happen

Frenk: "oh my god what the fuck are you doing here?! Get out!"

Ray: NICE

Jacky: DID THEY EVEN CARE THAT WE WHERE THERE?

Gee: I talked to Phil, apparently we aren't good influences.

Frenk: Fuck that

Dad: Someone's finna gunna catch these hands m8

Jishwa: AbOrt AboRT

Jishwa: GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

Jacky: the fuck u want

Anteater: mhm

Ty: wAHaAhahahahHaHah

Jishwa: THE PRINCIPAL CONTACTED ME.

Jacky: fuck

Sirdarkofiplier: fuck is correct

Jishwa: SHE WANTS US TO GO TO THE SCHOOL AND GIVE A SPEECH TO THE STUDENTS

Markiplier: did you say yes?

Gee: fuck

Anteater: OH MY LORDY LORD

Peet: OMG

Ray: pls tell me we are

Jishwa: yep, everyone but Dallon (obviously)

Mikes: when?

Jishwa: tomorrow

Breadbin: I CANT BREATHE THIS IS GREAT

Peet: we'll see y'all then ;)

(Ended 7:55 pm)

Dad: Who the fuck painted a picture of Yoda on our bedroom ceiling

Gee: :)

Dad: Gerard

Gee: :)

Dad: Gerard

Gee: :)

Dad: Gerard

Gee: :)

Dad: GERARD ARTHUR WAY

Gee: iT IS SO COOL THOUGH

Dad: YOU WANNA CATCH THESE HANDS BOI

Gee: LETS FIGHT RIGHT NOW

Frenk: gee you cry when you stub your toe

Gee: shhh

Dad: hahaha

BreadbIn: Dall you cried at the Lego movie

Anteater: guys it's like eight in the morning the fuck u doin

Jennah: it's 4 am dude

Carl: I thought it was like ten at night?

Jacky: it's about nine

Breadin: IN THE AFTERNOON

Peet: guys it's like noon

Mikes: I'm really confused

Sirdarkofiplier: Bren what time is it

Breadbin: it's like noon

Jishwa: we need to be at the school in ten mins

Mikes: shiT

Gee: let's goooo

Dad: Gerard I'm going to fight you

Gee: WOOPS THATS MICE

Frenk: mice

Mikes: mice

Ray: mice

Gee: stfu

Gee: TBH Frank told me too do the ceiling and then he'd do the living room

Dad: WHAT

Breadbin: so Dallon, sweet heart, darling, so like our living room ceiling is covered by Obe Wan

Dad: ...

Frenk: I did pretty good

Breadbin: yeah you did, but like... Why?

Jennah: I'm confuzzled

Sirdarkofiplier: the fuck were u?

Jennah: Caroline and I lurk

Ray: ... Okay.

Peet: ferard when did you find the time of day?

Markiplier: prank wars?

Frenk: praNK WARS

Gee: PRANK WARS

Breadbin: NO MARK WHAT DID YOU DO

Frenk: PRANK WARS

Markiplier: OH GOD I FORGOT ABOUT LAST TIME

Gee: PRANK WARS

Dad: fuck fuck fuck fuck

Jishwa: we're all gunna die

Frenk: MOTHER FUCKING PRANK WARS

Gee: we'll start after the school :)

Jennah: I'm confused? Why is a prank war so bad?

Carl: same?

Ty: you'll see, trust me

(Ended 1:03 pm)


End file.
